Spencer Life
by Psych7706
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have been married for 4 months. Juliet wants a baby as much as Shawn does. *Had to redo this one, a friend of mine messed it up.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Shawn walked through the door he noticed his beautiful wife of 4 months cooking dinner.

"Hey babe. What are you cooking? It smells awesome." Shawn said.

Juliet turned to him and said, "Chicken Parmesan."

Shawn gave her a peck on the lips then sat down on the couch.

Juliet then walked over to him and sat on his lap and thought how she was going to tell Shawn that she is pregnant with his baby.

"Hey babe, I got some news for you." Juliet said nervously.

Shawn turned to her and asked, "What is it Jules?"

"Well Mr. Spencer, you are going to have a little Starfish Spencer running around the house." Juliet said with a big smile on her face.

Shawn looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss and said, "That is amazing babe."

She got up and finished cooking dinner for her and her amazing husband.

"Jules, this is amazing." Shawn said with his mouth full.

Juliet smiled and finished eating.

After dinner, they both sat on the couch and thought how cool it would be if they had a little Starfish Spencer running around the house.

"Hey Jules, have you told anyone yet?" Shawn asked.

"No, I was thinking one night this week we can have your dad, Gus, Rachel, and Max come over for dinner." Juliet answered.

He looked at her and said, "You are truly amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the dinner where Juliet and Shawn were going to tell their family and friends that Jules is pregnant.

Juliet decided to tell Vick and Lassiter very soon, but wanted this exciting moment just between them and family.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it." Shawn yelled.

Shawn opened the door to find his dad standing there.

Henry looks at his son and said, "Hey son, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Shawn stepped out of the way and let his dad in. Then Gus and his group showed up.

Dinner was ready and Juliet called them to go fix their plates.

Shawn glared at Juliet to tell her that he was ready to tell them the news.

Shawn got up and went to stand by Juliet and said, "Jules and I have something to tell you guys."

He looked down at Juliet and gave a small nod.

Juliet smiled back and said, "Well Shawn and I are going to have a baby."

Gus and his group were really happy for them.

Shawn went to go talk to his dad.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Henry looked at Shawn and asked, "Are you ready for this, to be a father?"

Shawn just stood there shocked thinking his dad would be proud of him just for once.

"Yes dad, I am ready to start a family with Jules. It has been my dream ever since I saw her at the diner. I thought you would be happy for me." Shawn snapped back.

Juliet heard what Shawn said and went out there to see what all the fighting was about.

Henry got up and left.

Shawn just sat down on the chairs outside and put his head in his hands.

Juliet came outside and sat on his lap and said, "Hey, why don't you come back inside. I think Gus and Rachel are fixing to leave in a little bit."

Shawn nodded his head and went back inside with Juliet to tell Gus and Rachel bye and thanks for stopping by.

Juliet went to go sit by Shawn on the couch and watch TV.

"Shawn, what did you and your father fight about?" Juliet asked.

Shawn looked at her and told her everything that happened between him and his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after Shawn and Juliet told the closest people in their lives that Juliet was pregnant she woke up to find her husband looking on the computer for baby names.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Juliet asked.

Shawn looked down at her and said, "Good morning beautiful. How are you doing?"

She leaned up to kiss him and said, "I am wonderful. How are you?"

Shawn answered with a kiss.

Juliet smiled and said, "I take that as a yes.

Shawn smiled and went back to his thing on his computer.

"Shawn, I was thinking about scheduling our first doctor's appointment to check on the baby. Will you please go with me?" Juliet asked.

"Baby, you know I will do anything for you and little Starfish Spencer." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and washed her face and then went to go make breakfast for her and Shawn.

After breakfast Juliet hopped in the shower and then got dressed for work.

"Hey Shawn!" Juliet yelled, "Meet me at the station at 3 for the doctor's appointment."

"Ok babe! I am heading out to the Psych office." Shawn yelled back.

Juliet came around the corner and grabbed Shawn around the waist.

Shawn turned around and gave Juliet a kiss goodbye.

"Hey do you want me to give you a ride to the station?" Shawn asked.

Juliet smiled and nodded.

They got on his bike and he gave her an extra helmet to wear. They got there and Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and went inside.

Shawn left and went straight to a car dealership.

Shawn can't believe he is fixing to buy a SUV.

He has had his bike for over 5 years.

Hey got to the car dealership and picked out a green Honda CR-V.

By the time 3 o'clock came around Shawn pulled up at the station and went inside to see his wife straightening her work area.

Juliet went into the chief's office and told her that she was going to leave early today for a doctor's appointment.

Shawn came up behind her and grabbed her hands and told her to close her eyes. He guided her to the parking lot.

She opened her eyes to see a brand new Honda CR-V.

She turned to Shawn and said, "Shawn, what in the hell is this?"

"I thought I needed a car because we will have a little one soon." Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, you are truly the best husband ever." Juliet said.


	4. Chapter 4

So after Juliet was so shocked by Shawn getting a car they headed to the doctor.

They got to the doctor's office and went inside.

Shawn sat down while Juliet was busy signing all of these obnoxious forms.

The nurse called Juliet's name for her exam.

Once they were done Juliet wanted Shawn in there to see the baby.

Shawn walked into the room and stood behind Juliet as the doctor turned on the sonogram machine.

The doctor put that cold get on Juliet's stomach.

Juliet winced as the gel was put on her stomach.

The doctor felt around for the baby and found the baby's heartbeat.

Juliet looked up at Shawn with tears in her eyes and said, "That is our baby Shawn."

Shawn's eyes also filled with tears.

Dr. Jones, said that Juliet was 6 weeks pregnant.

As they got done, Shawn asked if they could have a picture or two of the baby.

As they got done at the doctor's office Juliet needed to stop by the station and pick something up from her desk.

Once she was done with that Juliet asked, "When are we going to tell Chief and Lassiter?"

Shawn looked at her and said, "How about tomorrow when I drop you off. I can come in with you and we will tell them."

Juliet clapped her hands and said, "Yay!"

When they got home Juliet wanted some pickles and cheese.

Shawn sat next to her and watched TV for a little bit before taking a nap.

Juliet woke Shawn up when it was time for bed.

He got in bed with Juliet and fell right asleep.

The next morning, Shawn was up drinking his coffee and watching ESPN.

Juliet walked in the living room with her pantsuit and her purse in her hand.

"Shawn. Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah Jules. Give me 5 minutes then we will go." Shawn answered.

They went down to the station.

Once they got there Juliet was so nervous to tell them but so happy to at the same time.

They walked in the station hand in hand. Both had a glow on their faces.

Shawn and Juliet went into the chief's office where Lassiter and her were talking about a case.

"Juliet and I have something to tell you." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet both exchanged glances and Juliet said, "I am pregnant."

Karen's face lit up with joy for her.

Lassiter's face not too happy because there will be a little Shawn running around soon.

Both of them got up and congratulated them.

Juliet went back to her desk to put her things away.

Shawn had two pictures of the sonogram in his wallet and gave one to Juliet.

Juliet looked up and smiled.

"See you around lunch?" Juliet asked.

"Sure thing. Bye babe." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and she returned it.

Shawn then went to the Psych office to frame his sonogram.


	5. Chapter 5

When Shawn got to the Psych office he walked in all happy and cheery.

"Dude, are you ok?" Gus asked.

Shawn laughed and said, "Yes Gus, I am ok."

Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn's response.

Gus saw Shawn taking out a picture frame and take something out of his pocket.

After Shawn framed the sonogram of his little Starfish, Gus walked over to his desk to check it out.

"Is this the first sonogram?" Gus asked.

Shawn nodded.

Meanwhile at the police station Juliet had a ton of paperwork to do on her desk from cases that she never finished.

Juliet's phone rang.

"Hello?" Juliet answered her phone.

"Hey Jules it's me. Wondering if I can come get you for lunch or something." Shawn said.

"Sure." Juliet said. "What time?"

"Come outside." Shawn said.

Juliet walked outside to find her handsome husband standing there with flowers.

Juliet walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss.

"Where do you want to go doll?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Do you have stuff at the Psych office?" Juliet asked.

"I am pretty sure we do." Shawn said.

Shawn drove to the Psych office and there was no one there.

Gus was on break and had to finish his route for his other job.

Juliet walked over to Shawn's desk while Shawn was in the kitchen fixing lunch.

Juliet noticed the sonogram framed.

Shawn walked in without Juliet noticing.

He wrapped his arms around Juliet and said, "That's our baby Jules."

Juliet looked up with tears in her and said, "Yep Shawn, that little one is ours."

Juliet called the chief and asked if she could have the rest of the day off.

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Chief said I could have the rest of the day off."

"Awesome. What else do you want to do today?" Shawn asked.

Juliet sat and thought and said, "How about we go home and watch movies. I have been wanting to watch movies but never have the chance since I am working still."

"I guess that could work." Shawn said.

After they left the Psych office they went home to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch Jules?" Shawn yelled from the living room.

Juliet walked back in and said, "The Vow."

Shawn put in the movie and then sat on the couch with Juliet in his arms.

Shawn was thinking about what happened between him and his dad.

Juliet looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shawn looked down and shook his head and said, "I was thinking about what happened between my dad and I the night we told him you were pregnant."

"Do you want to go talk to him? Will that make you feel better?" Juliet asked.

"You know what, I might babe." Shawn said.


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn pulled up in his dad's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and stalled when he was going to knock on the door. Shawn knocked on the door and Henry came to the door.

"Dad, I didn't expect you to be home." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I didn't expect you to be coming over." Henry said.

Shawn went inside, grabbed a beer, and sat down on his dad's couch.

"So son, what brings you over here?" Henry asked.

"I was thinking about what happened between us that night at dinner." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry sat in the awkward silence for a moment.

Shawn spoke up to the awkward silence and said, "Dad, uh I really need to know why you aren't happy that Jules and I are having a baby."

Henry sighed and said, "Shawn, it's not that I'm not happy for you but you are just so irresponsible. You can't keep up with things and you joke around all the time."

Shawn stayed silent before turning to his dad with tears in his eyes.

"You know what dad, you are right. I am irresponsible and immature that's what makes me who I am today. I can be more responsible I still have 8 months. I don't change when people tell me to change, I change when I think changes are needed. Sorry I even came over here!" Shawn yelled.

Shawn was too upset to drive so he called Juliet and asked her for a ride.

Juliet came and picked him up. She got out of the car when she saw Shawn crying.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

Shawn just shook his head.

"Shawn, I can't help you when you don't tell me what's wrong." Juliet said.

"My dad said that I was too irresponsible and too immature to have a baby. I just don't get how he wants me to change the way I am. I mean yeah I can change the irresponsibility thing but being immature makes me who I am today. I know you would like a little more responsibility to come out of me but you wouldn't want my fun self to go away." Shawn said.

"Shawn, yes you can raise the level of the responsibility, but you don't have to change who you are just because you dad says so. I love you just the way you are." Juliet said.

"How about you drive home and I will meet you at the house and then we can go shopping." Juliet said.

Shawn met Juliet at the house.

As Shawn was waiting for Juliet his phone rang. Shawn pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at his Caller I.D. and it says Henry. Shawn presses decline and sends Henry straight to voicemail. Shawn listens to his voicemail as he sat down on the couch waiting for Juliet.

Shawn sat down on the couch and begins to listen.

"_Shawn, I am sorry about what happened with us. It's just that I love you too much to let you mess this up. Truthfully, I am very happy for you and Juliet I couldn't be any more excited. All that I am asking you is to let me be in the baby's life. See you later Shawn." _

Shawn looked on the couch and looked like he was just punched in the stomach when Juliet walked in.

Juliet came in and asked, "Hey what's wrong? You look like you just got punched in the stomach."

Shawn stared blankly and nodded.

"My dad left me a voicemail. Do you want to hear it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet put her purse down and sat next to Shawn to listen to the voicemail.

Shawn replayed the voicemail for Juliet.

Once it was done Juliet started to stare blankly also.

"Shawn, I don't know what to say about this. Are you angry or are you happy? Your dad is sending you mixed signals." Juliet said.

Shawn stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

"Shawn is there anything that I can do for you?" Juliet asked.

"I am a little aggravated but not too much, I am really happy that he realized what he said and made a point to me that the baby should see its grandfather." Shawn said.

Shawn walked back into the living room and sat next to Juliet.

"So does this mean no more shopping because if you want to go I would go with you. Just think about it and then tell me." Juliet said.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet woke up the next morning with normal morning sickness like any other pregnant woman.

Juliet brushed her teeth and went out to the kitchen and got some coffee.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"Good morning to the both of you." Shawn said putting his hand on Juliet's stomach.

"What do you want to do today since it is your day off?" Shawn asked.

"I just want to sit around the house today, and I'm not feeling good today." Juliet said.

Juliet sat down on the couch next to Shawn and turned on a recording of Sex and the City.

"Ok, we can do that." Shawn smiled and put his arm around Juliet.

Shawn sat on the couch watching Sex and the City with Juliet and suddenly his phone rings.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn, it's your dad. I called to see if you got my voicemail that I left yesterday." Henry said.

Shawn stood up and mouthed to Juliet one second.

"Uh, yeah I did. I didn't know if I should've called you back or just leave it at that." Shawn said.

Henry sighed and said, "Can I come over today? I want to see you and Juliet."

"Sure. We are just sitting around the house today." Shawn said.

"Alright. I will see you two in a little bit." Henry said.

Shawn hung up his phone and went to go sit back on the couch with Juliet.

"My dad is coming over in a little bit is that ok?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Henry goes up to his son's house with his ex-wife, Madeline. He knocks on the door.

Shawn got up to get the door. He opened the door to see his dad and his mom outside.

"Hey mom. I didn't know you were coming." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose, yeah I wanted to come see you and Juliet." Madeline said.

Shawn let them in and Juliet stood up to greet Henry and Madeline.

"Mom, I don't know if dad has told you, but Jules and I are going to have a baby in about 7 months." Shawn said.

Madeline's face it up and said, "I'm going to have a grandbaby." She hugged Shawn and Juliet.

They all visited for a little bit.

After Henry and Maddie left Juliet asked, "Want dinner? I am starving."

Shawn got up and said, "Go lay down on the couch I will fix dinner. What do you want?"

"Um...how about pasta?" Juliet said and looked up to kiss Shawn.

"Pasta sounds awesome, good choice babe." Shawn replied with a kiss.

Shawn made the pasta and said, "Hey dinner is ready."

Juliet was passed out on the couch sleeping.

Shawn didn't even bother waking her up because he knew she didn't feel good.

Shawn picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed and kissed her head.

Shawn ate his dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge for Juliet when she wakes up.

After he ate Shawn sat on the couch to watch the Tennessee Titans play against the New Orleans Saints on ESPN.

When halftime rolled around Shawn was passed out on the couch sleeping also.

Juliet didn't want to wake him but she had to. She woke him up and said, "Come on let's go to bed you fell asleep out here watching the game."

Juliet held out her hand and Shawn grabbed her hand and followed her into the bedroom.

Once they were both situated in bed they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning Shawn and Juliet had a doctor's appointment to see how the baby is doing. They get to the hospital and sign in. The doctor calls them back and tells them that the baby is doing fine and Juliet she is 10 weeks pregnant and in the next few doctor's visits they will find out what sex the baby is.

After the doctor they head back to the SBPD and Shawn says, "Jules why don't you stay home until after the baby is born? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, Shawn. I will take maternity leave when I am about 14 weeks pregnant. I am sure the chief will understand why I am taking such and early leave. I will ask the chief if I can stay out of the field until I am ready for leave." Juliet said.

Shawn got out of the car to walk Juliet in and put her copy of the baby's sonogram in the frame Shawn bought her.

Shawn walked into the chief's office and said, "Hey chief, I need to ask you something."

Karen looked at Shawn and asked, "What do you need Mr. Spencer?"

"I was wondering if you will please watch over Juliet and make sure she doesn't get as much field action as Lassiter. I will also need to step out of the field so I don't' risk my life either. I don't want Jules or the baby to get hurt in any way." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer, I am sure that I will watch over Juliet extra closely. That is fine with me if you don't work in the field as much now and when the baby is born. I understand how much they mean to you." Karen said.

Shawn sighed and said, "Thank you so much chief. Just don't tell Juliet that I told you to watch after her please she will get mad at me if you do."

"Ok Mr. Spencer have a good day." Karen laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Detective Spencer, please come in my office for a minute please." Karen said.

Juliet walked in her office and sat down and said, "Yes chief?"

"Juliet I understand that you like working in the field, but you are now pregnant and I don't want you to get hurt." Karen said.

Juliet looked up and said, "I understand chief. Is Shawn going to stay out of the field also?"

"Yes he is. He told me he was going to be working at Psych until the baby is born maybe even after." Karen replied.

Juliet sighed of relief and said, "Thank you chief."

Chief Vick just nodded.

Juliet walked back to her desk and sat down to do her paper work. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey Jules come by the Psych office in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Ok, why do you want me there?" Juliet asked.

"Um I have a surprise for you." Shawn said excitedly.

He was planning a baby shower for Juliet. He invited Henry, Maddie, Gus, Rachel, Max, and Juliet's family.

Juliet arrived at the Psych office and saw Shawn standing outside of the door.

"Hey you, what are you doing outside?" Juliet asked.

"I was waiting for you to get here." Shawn said.

Juliet gave him a kiss.

"Ok Jules, close your eyes." Shawn instructed.

Juliet closed her eyes and asked, "Why do I need to close them?"

"I have a surprise for you inside." Shawn laughed.

Shawn led her into the Psych office and told her to open her eyes.

Juliet opened her eyes to find her family and Shawn's family standing in the Psych office with cake and a 'Congrats' banner on the wall.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and asked, "Is this for me?"

"Of course it is. I know we don't know the sex of the baby yet, but we can still have cake." Shawn said.

Juliet greeted everyone and bolted straight for the cake where Shawn had plastic pineapples on it.

"Can you cut me a piece of cake please babe?" Juliet asked.

Shawn cut her a piece of cake and fed her the first bite.

"You like it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and made her way to the couch and made a spot for herself next to Shawn.

"I love it. Thanks Shawn." Juliet said.

After the baby shower it was time for her to get off work anyway so she went by the station to clock out and brought Carlton and Chief Vick some cake.

"Here is some cake." Juliet said.

"What is this from?" Karen asked.

"Shawn threw me a little baby shower today with just his and my family." Juliet said.

"Well that was very sweet of him." Carlton said.

"Well it's time for me to get off work. See you guys tomorrow." Juliet said.

Carlton and Karen waved goodbye to Juliet.

Meanwhile at the Psych office, "Shawn this is very impressive. How did you get all this together in a short period of time?" Gus asked.

"Well Gus, I have actually been planning it for about a week now." Shawn answered.

"Well then I am very proud of you." Gus said.

"Gus? Shawn asked. "Will you be Uncle Gus to the baby?"

Gus looked up and smiled and said, "Absolutely Shawn, I would be honored."

"Well I better get this place cleaned up and meet Juliet back at the house." Shawn said.

"Ok. Bye Shawn." Gus said.

After Shawn finished cleaning up the Psych office he picked up his laptop, shut the blinds, and locked all the doors before leaving to get home to Juliet.

Shawn stops in his tracks and picks up the sonogram and smiles.

"Hey Jules! I'm home." Shawn said.

As he walks through the foyer he sees dinner on the table and Juliet asleep on the couch.

He walks over to her and says, "Hey, I'm home. Do you want me to put this in Tupperware and stick it in the fridge?"

Juliet nodded.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

"Oh Shawn I forgot to tell you earlier today that I am going to sit out of the field until the baby is born maybe even after." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and pulled her into a hug and said, "Me too, I don't want you to get hurt while you're pregnant, hell I don't want you to get hurt period. I am staying out of the field until the baby comes and maybe even after. I will still come back to the station and see if you have any minor cases that Gus and I can take, but I don't want to get shot at and I sure as hell don't want you two to get shot at either."

"Shawn I know you are worried about me, but I promise I won't do anything that will harm me or the baby. I don't necessarily want to do paperwork all day either." Juliet said.

"Ok. That's understandable. I wouldn't want to do paperwork all day either. I think I need to start baby proofing the Psych office." Shawn said.

"We still have a while until the baby comes don't start doing anything yet until we find out the sex of the baby. Ok?" Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and put the food up and then stuck it in the fridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn and Juliet have only 5 weeks until they find out if they are going to have a little boy or a little girl.

Juliet sat outside on the patio drinking her coffee while Shawn is looking up baby names.

Shawn looks up from the book and says, "Jules, what do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I really want a boy but at the same time I want a girl. Either way I will love him or her the same way." Juliet said.

"I agree. I will love the baby the same no matter what it is." Shawn smiled.

"Hey Shawn? Will you take me shopping for some maternity clothes? I am starting to show a little bit more now." Juliet asked.

"Sure. When do you want to go?" Shawn asked.

"How about today? I want to get this done." Juliet said.

"Ok. We can go today, but first I need to hop in the shower and shave." Shawn said as he kissed Juliet.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn hopped in the shower and Juliet went inside to fix her another cup of coffee and sit down and watch TV.

After Shawn was done in the shower he came out with his hair fixed.

Juliet went in the bedroom to get dressed and do her makeup. She knew she didn't need it on when it was just her and Shawn.

Shawn came in the bathroom to brush his teeth and said, "What did I tell you about putting on makeup when it is just you and me?"

"Well you said that I didn't need it and that's about it." Juliet replied.

"That's right. Now don't put it on." Shawn said.

Juliet didn't put on her makeup because when she was with Shawn he made her feel pretty no matter what and that was one thing that she loved about him.

"Jules, are you ready to go?" Shawn yelled from the living room downstairs.

"Yeah! I need to get my purse." Juliet yelled from upstairs.

Juliet came down the stairs wearing Shawn's t-shirt and some sweats and her hair in a messy bun.

"Ok. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the keys out of the bowl on the table in the foyer and opened the door and followed Juliet to the car.

"Thanks for taking me shopping today." Juliet said.

"No problem. I like doing things when it is just you and me and we don't have that much time until we will be a family of 3." Shawn said.

Juliet sighed and said, "Yep. I can't believe we are going to be parents. It just seems so surreal."

"Well you better believe it. It's happening and I can't hide my excitement that we are going to have a kid. Jules you have been talking about this since the first day we got married. You don't think that I listened but the truth is I was listening." Shawn said.

"Really? I never thought you were listening. Hmm. I just can't believe it happened before the fleet of pugs. I guess we needed time to settle down and when the time was right for us it happened." Juliet said.

"You are absolutely right Jules. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into a parking lot where they sold maternity clothes and went in with Juliet to help her pick stuff out.

Shawn got occupied looking at the baby stuff that he forgot what he was here for before Juliet called out his name.

"Hey Jules, how about we got to Babies R Us or something like that after this." Shawn suggested.

"Yeah. We can go now I think while I am on leave I will just wear sweats everywhere I go." Juliet said.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Shawn said.

They got back into the car and headed for Babies R Us.

"Shawn why are we coming here so soon? We still have a little over halfway until I am due." Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules. When I was in that store they had some baby clothes and toys and I just fell in love with it." Shawn answered.

Juliet was impressed. She didn't know that Shawn had that paternal instinct in him.

Shawn arrives in the parking lot and finds the closest parking spot to the door. It was late summer in Santa Barbra and it was quite hot.

"Shawn. I have no doubt that you will be the best father ever to the baby." Juliet gushed.

"Juliet. I have no doubt that you will win 'Mother of the Year' award." Shawn said.

"Aww Shawn you are way too sweet." Juliet said.

They walked into the store and Shawn goes straight to the baby clothes.

"Jules come here. Look how little this baseball uniform is. I could never imagine a human being able to fit in that. It is so cute." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and thought that Shawn was really ready for this baby to get here.

"Shawn, do you want to get this? I have a 'psychic' feeling that it is going to be a boy." Juliet said.

"Yes. Please Jules. See I told you that my 'psychic' powers can come in handy." Shawn said.

"Yes you did Shawn. Do you want anything else?" Juliet asked.

"Let me look around some more. I might find one or two things." Shawn answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn and Juliet continued to look around Babies R Us for a little while longer and Juliet found this onesie that had the University of Miami on the front.

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Shawn, can we please get this?"

"Sure. It is pretty cute. We now need to get a Tennessee Titans one and then we will be set." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked over to the checkout counter and put the baby stuff on the counter.

After everything got checked out and paid for they drove home and started putting everything in the empty room which would be for the baby very soon.

"Shawn, we have to start buying like a crib and such for the baby." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. We need to start doing that because these last 20 weeks are coming up are going to go by real fast." Shawn said.

"Well we only have another 2 weeks until we find out what the gender of the baby is. I can't wait." Juliet said excitedly.

"I know!" Shawn said.

"Shawn, it would be so cool if you made a 'Psych' shirt for the baby." Juliet said.

"Great idea Jules, I don't make clothes but I will see if Gus can. I am sure he can." Shawn said.

Shawn called Gus and asked him if he could make a shirt for the baby.

The next morning Shawn and Juliet walk into the Psych office.

"Shawn what in the hell made you think I could make a baby shirt with 'Psych' on it?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. It kind of struck me that you like to do that kind of stuff." Shawn said.

"Shawn! You have known me your whole life and you didn't know that I don't' do those things?" Gus snapped.

Shawn shook his head and went to go sit down at his desk to see if someone online could do it.

"Jules, get in here please." Shawn yelled.

Juliet walks in and bends down next to Shawn and asks, "What? I am doing something."

"I found a place online that can do the shirt for me since you know I don't have a clue what I am doing." Shawn said.

"Call them and see how much they would do it for. Now let me get back to what I was doing." Juliet said.

"Ok, I will do that in a little bit. I am going to get lunch. Do you want to come with me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah sure since Gus is on his route I don't want to be by myself." Juliet said.

They went to the restaurant where they first met and sat in the exact same seats.

Juliet look to Shawn and said, "Remember 7 years ago we met here?"

Shawn thought back through all of the memories that had happened in the last 7 years and said, "Of course I do. What made you think I wouldn't remember my 8th grade portrayal of you?"

Juliet laughed and said, "What took you so long to answer then?"

"I was going through all of our memories we have had over the past 7 years. Now we can add a couple more." Shawn smiled.

After lunch they went back to the Psych office to pick up everything and go home.

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "I need to go into work tomorrow and finish up some paperwork. I will be doing that for the next 2 weeks or until we find out the gender of the baby."

"When did you decide to push your maternity leave back?" Shawn asked.

"Like yesterday." Juliet said.

"That's fine. I have some stuff that I need to do also." Shawn said.

"Perfect." Juliet exclaimed.

Juliet walked into the chief's office and said, "Chief, I am coming into work every day for the next 2 weeks or until we find out the gender of the baby. I will not be going out into the field but I will help out around here and do paperwork."

"Well Detective Spencer, I think that will be fine. I am very happy for you two anyways." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen for understanding so much, well you have been through this many years ago but I could use your help when I need it." Juliet stood up and walked out of her office.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn arrived at the Psych office very early one morning to finish some paperwork form the day before.

Gus walked in and said, "Woah! You are really early. You are never early. What's up with you?"

"Nothing Gus. I just needed to finish up some work from yesterday. Jules had a doctor's appointment today and we get to find out whether it's a girl or boy. Want some coffee?" Shawn asked.

Gus stood there shocked that his best friend of more than 20 years has finally got to work early.

"Shawn I guess you have matured since Juliet got pregnant." Gus said.

"I guess I have. I didn't even notice how I was acting because I am too excited for us being parents. Life changes so quickly man. One day we are cracking jokes and then another I told you I am going to be a dad." Shawn said.

Gus walked over to Shawn and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yeah it does. I have Rachel and Max."

"Gus, he isn't your real kid." Shawn laughed.

"Yeah I know. He is a great kid." Gus said and grabbed his cup of coffee and went to sit down at his desk.

Shawn started to walk over to his desk and do his work quickly so he can go to the doctor's appointment with Jules.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn, calling to remind you that the doctor's appointment is at 12." Juliet said.

"I know. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you this morning. I had to get down here to get some work done from yesterday." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I will see you in a little bit." Juliet said.

"Ok. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn hung up his phone and said, Alright Gus if I get off track of what I am supposed to be doing just tell me. This responsible Shawn is a little weird." Shawn said.

Gus nodded and went back to his work.

"Man, I got all of my work done. I never do that. I still have like 25 minutes before I have to go get Jules." Shawn said.

"I am very proud of you Shawn. Why don't you go on and get out of here and get Juliet some flowers and chocolate and surprise her at work." Gus said.

"That is a great ide Gus. I will see you later." Shawn said as he grabbed his keys off the desk.

Shawn went into Walgreens to get Juliet some flowers and chocolate.

Shawn left and went straight to the station after he got the stuff.

Shawn got to the SBPD and got out of his car and walked up the steps and didn't see Juliet at her desk.

He walked over there and put the flowers and chocolate on her desk. He wrote a note saying, "My sweet Jules, you are amazing. Love you. XOXO! – Shawn"

Shawn walked to a place where he could see Juliet but she couldn't see him.

Juliet came around the corner to her desk and saw the stuff and smiled. She was looking for Shawn and then suddenly he came from his hiding place.

Shawn walked up to her desk and wrapped his arms around her and said, "How has your day been?"

Juliet turned around to face him and gave him a kiss.

"Good but now it is great." Juliet said.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"More than ever." Juliet answered.

Shawn grabbed Juliet by the hand and took her to the car. Shawn ran around to open the door for her.

"Are you excited?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely. I am ready to know if we are going to have a little girl starfish or a little boy starfish." Shawn said with a smile.

Juliet laughed and said, "We are not naming the baby Starfish. I'm sorry."

Shawn whined and said, "Why?"

"I don't know. It could be used as a nickname though if you want it to be." Juliet said.

Shawn cheered up and said, "Yay!"

They pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and parked. Shawn got out first to run over to open Juliet's door.

She took his hand and he shut the door and the both walked in.

Juliet went up to the check-in counter and signed her name on the sheet then she went back to sit down next to Shawn.

"Juliet Spencer?" a nurse came out and called them back.

They both got up and walked in the room and waited for the doctor.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Spencer how are you today?" Dr. Jones asked.

"We are both doing great." Juliet responded.

"I understand that you are here to find out the sex of the baby is that right?" Dr. Jones asked.

Juliet nodded her head yes.

"Well I am going to have you lie down on the table so we can see how the baby is doing." the doctor said.

Juliet lied down on the table with Shawn standing right behind her head holding her hand.

The doctor put the cold get on Juliet's stomach; Juliet winced as the cold get hit her stomach. The doctor felt around for a heartbeat. The doctor was right over the heartbeat and Shawn looked down at Juliet with tears in her eyes.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, it looks like you two have a healthy little boy." the doctor told him.

Juliet looked up at Shawn with tears in his eyes. She never saw Shawn cry but a few times.

Shawn looked down at Juliet now with both with tears in their eyes. He bent down and kissed her and said, "That's our little boy Jules."

Juliet nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well you two have a two have a good day and I will see you guys back in about 1 month." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn helped Juliet off the table and grabbed her purse for her and walked out of the room. Shawn stood next to her while she paid and then they were on their way home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Shawn. I think we should have another baby shower with Carlton, your dad, the chief, and the same people as last time. We could make a cake and make the inside blue to tell them we are having a boy." Juliet said.

"Jules, I knew there was a valid reason that I married you. I like that plan a lot. When do you want to do it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet thought and said, "How about this weekend? I know it's Wednesday but we have time because I am off of work now and you just go to the Psych office for an hour and then come home."

"That sounds good. Will you call everyone and tell them that please?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and went to call everyone.

Shawn was walking in the living room to go sit down on the couch and the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Shawn yelled.

Shawn opened the door to find Juliet's brother standing in their doorway.

"Ewan? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I was coming to find Juliet. I didn't have any clue that you two were married but who finds out things through being in jail?" Ewan laughed.

"Yeah. Jules and I have been married for about 10 months now and…" Shawn said.

Juliet walked through the room to tell Shawn that she called everyone and she saw Ewan.

"Ewan! What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I was coming to find you but I didn't know that you got married and uh also having a baby." Ewan said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and mouthed that she didn't know that he was coming.

"Well uh Ewan would you like to come in?" Shawn asked.

"If you guys wouldn't mind." Ewan said.

The three of them made their way back inside so they can catch up and see what each of them has been up to.

The next morning Juliet got up and went in the living room and sees Shawn and says, "Good morning Shawn."

"Good morning Jules." Shawn answered as he got up to give her a kiss.

"Shawn do you think I look fat?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all Jules. Better yet you are beautiful as ever. Think of it his way, you are carrying a little you and me put together." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Really Shawn? It's just that now I am starting to show a lot and I don't feel comfortable."

Shawn got up to take Juliet by the hand and took her to sit next to him and said, "Juliet, I mean every word that I just said. You are beautiful. You have a glow. When the baby is brought up your face lights up so much it makes me happy."

"Aww Shawn. That means a lot to me. Thank you. I am overjoyed that we are having a baby and better yet he is our baby." Juliet said.

Shawn went to the Psych office to get some stuff done and took Juliet with him since he didn't want her alone.

"Hey Jules? Can I start baby-proofing the office?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn we still have 3 months. We still need to get a crib and paint the room and get all that stuff is done." Juliet said.

"Yeah Jules, you're right. I guess once we are done here we will go get the crib and what not." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, Ok that sounds good."


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn and Juliet went to go get the crib Thursday morning after they ate breakfast and drank their coffee.

"Shawn should we paint the room or no?" Juliet asked.

"Jules I will do whatever you want me to do. I will definitely paint the baby's room if you want me to." Shawn said.

"Ok. Thanks. I will let you know when I want to do it." Juliet said.

They picked up the crib and the other baby things and went home.

As soon as they got home Shawn went upstairs and set up the crib and then set up the changing table.

"Ok Jules you can come in now." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in the room and her mouth dropped wide open in amazement.

"Shawn! This is amazing. I am so happy that you got all of this set up for us. Now we won't have to worry about that when the baby gets here. All we have to get is the baby seat and I am sure the diapers and stuff we'll get as gifts." Juliet said.

"Yeah. Man these months coming up are going to be so amazing." Shawn said.

"Aren't you excited?" Juliet asked.

"Baby, I am so excited. I can't wait until this little bundle of joy comes and makes our lives complete." Shawn said.

"I can't wait much more either." Juliet said.

"Well is everyone coming to the baby shower Friday?" Shaw asked.

"Yep. I talked to them yesterday before Ewan came over." Juliet answered.

"I wonder why he came over here, I didn't give him our address or anything like that." Shawn said.

"I did find it kind of weird that he would just show up out of the blue like that, but I miss him and he is my brother. Now if only Frank would come around." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I want everyone on both sides of our family to be a part of the baby's life and our lives." Shawn said and pulled Juliet into a hug.

"Do you think Frank will ever come around?" Juliet asked.

"Honestly Jules, I don't know. I mean I want him to as much as you do. All we can do is hope for the best and hope that everything turns out good." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Juliet said.

"That's my girl. I love you." Shawn said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Juliet smiled and hugged him.

"Little Starfish Spencer will sleep in here soon." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and said, "Shawn we aren't naming the baby Starfish. I was kind of leaning toward Bailey."

"Hmm Bailey has a nice ring to it. I like it." Shawn said.

"Well I think we may need a pack n play for our room so he can sleep in there until he is at least 9 months old, don't you think?" Juliet said.

"Whatever you think is best. My mom used to say that moms know best. I kind of think she was right." Shawn said.

"Well, your mom is right. I am already feeling very protective over myself and you." Juliet said.

"Jules, our 1 year anniversary is coming up soon. What are we going to do for it?" Shawn asked.

"Let's do that after the baby is born. Maybe it will be our 2 year anniversary when we do it." Juliet said.

"That sounds fine." Shawn said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Jules, I was thinking of the name Aaron. What do you think?" Shawn asked.

"I like Aaron a lot. We still have 3 months until he gets here." Juliet said.

It was the day of the second baby shower where all of their friends, family, and co-workers would come and see what the amazing couple is expecting.

"Do we need to do a registry at Babies R Us?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to? The baby shower is today." Juliet said.

"Ok. I won't worry about it." Shawn said.

The baby shower was going to start at 7 and it was now 6:15.

"Hey Shawn. We only have like 45 minutes until everyone gets here. I am going to go change." Juliet said. "Oh. Please take the cake out for me."

"Ok Jules don't worry." Shawn said.

The cake was done and Shawn put the icing on the cake and put candy letters that spell "We're having a…?"

Juliet came out and said, "Shawn thank you so much. Now you go get changed and fix your hair. We still have like 15 minutes."

Shawn came out of the room with 5 minutes to spare until everyone got there.

The doorbell rang and the first person to show up was Frank.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Uh hey Shawn, it's good to see you. I came to look for Juliet." Frank said.

"She is right here. One second." Shawn said and went to go get Juliet.

"Frank? What in the hell are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I came to look for you and apparently the last time I saw you, you weren't married and having a baby." Frank said.

"Yeah that's what happened when a father disappoints his daughter over and over again." Juliet snapped.

"Well I am just going to go on my way then. It was so good seeing both of you." Frank said.

"Frank wait, do you want to stay for the baby shower that starts in a few minutes?" Juliet asked.

"Are you sure Juliet? I wouldn't want to disappoint you again." Frank said.

"You won't. I promise Shawn and I want you to be a part of the baby's life also." Juliet said.

Frank sighed and said, "Well thank you so much for letting me be a part of the baby's life and yours."

"No problem." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

There was another knock at the door momentarily after Frank came in.

Shawn opened the door to find Carlton and Marlowe at the door. Shawn welcomed them in.

Marlowe put the present down somewhere and went to go see Juliet.

"Juliet. You look amazing." Marlowe said.

"Thanks Marlowe. So glad you could make it. Where is Lassiter?" Juliet asked.

Marlowe pointed towards Shawn and Lassiter who was actually having a civil conversation for once.

"Wow. Lassiter is actually talking to Shawn for once without making a smartass remark." Juliet said.

Marlowe and Juliet walked over to Shawn and Lassie to see what they were talking about.

"O'Hara." Lassiter said.

"For the last time Carlton it's Spencer. It has been Spencer for 10 months now and it is going to stay that way." Juliet snapped.

"Ok. Fine I guess I will have to suck it up and call you Spencer." Lassiter scoffed.

Everyone else got there a little after Lassie and Marlowe got there. Now they were all talking simultaneously.

"Ok guys. We found out what we are having." Shawn said.

"Come on Goose spill it." Maddie said.

"Ok. Mom I'm getting to it. We are having a…" Shawn said.

Juliet cut the cake and it showed blue.

"We are having a boy." they both exclaimed.

"Yay." Madeline said and went to go hug Shawn and Juliet.

"Congrats you two. Very proud of you son." Henry said.

Shawn put a hand on Henry's shoulder and said, "Thanks dad. I just hope he doesn't turn out like me. I mean he can have the boyish charm but I don't want him to behave like I did."

"Shawn, it's not that you were a bad kid. You were outgoing. That is nothing to be scared of. He is your kid though." Henry laughed.

Juliet and Maddie were talking and Maddie said, "Gosh Shawn was a handful when he was a baby."

"Yeah. I think he wants him to act like me instead of him." Juliet laughed.

"He was one cute baby though." Maddie said.

"I know I saw his baby pictures a while back. I really hope he looks like him." Juliet said.

Maddie laughed and patted Juliet on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations Juliet. You are both excited and I can see it in his face. He never shows his emotions. Only when he is around you he does."

Juliet smiled and walked over to Shawn and his dad and said, "Presents?"

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Shawn got everyone's attention so Gus could help out with the presents.

From Lassiter and Marlowe they got an onesie that said 'Baby Detective' on it, well Marlowe picked it out. From the chief she got them a blue baby blanket. Gus forgot his gift since he was in a rush to get there and help. From both of their parents they both got diapers and wipes.

"Thanks mom and Lloyd and Henry and Maddie." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement.

Frank felt left out since he didn't get them anything, but he was going to make it up to Juliet after all these years.

After the presents everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Shawn and Juliet cleaned up the mess that was made with all of the gift wrapping and such.

"I had a really good time tonight." Shawn said as he finished cleaning up.

"Me too. I think we are ready for this baby. Don't you?" Juliet replied.

"Yeah I feel ready. I can't wait either." Shawn said.

"By the way I love the name Aaron. We need the middle name though. I guess we will come up with that later but not too much later we still have to do a lot like get the baby carrier and bottles." Juliet said.


	15. Chapter 15

One rainy Saturday morning Shawn and Juliet are sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Want to go get the baby carrier today and everything else today so we don't have to worry about it later in a couple of months." Shawn suggested.

"Sure. I don't want to deal with it later. Then we can come home and watch _The Breakfast Club_." Juliet said.

"I love that movie. Then I can paint the room today and part of tomorrow." Shawn said.

"OW!" Juliet exclaimed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Put your hand to my stomach." Juliet said.

"He's kicking you. That must hurt, but it is so cute." Shawn said.

"You should try being pregnant for 9 months you will see how easy it is." Juliet said sarcastically.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass on that offer." Shawn said.

Juliet slapped him on the arm and Shawn winced in pain.

"That's not nice Jules." Shawn said in fake pain.

"Well you shouldn't be sarcastic with me then." Juliet laughed.

"Alright, I won't do it anymore. I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed then we can go shopping." Shawn said.

"Ok. Hurry up. I want to get done fast so we can put the stuff together and then watch the movie." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Juliet went in the bedroom to get dressed and put her make up on.

Shawn walked out of the bathroom with just his pants on.

"Well Shawn we can always go like that." Juliet said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah we could or I could put a shirt on because I am cold." Shawn said.

Juliet threw him a shirt to put on.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well we should be going now. Do you know what we need to get?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I do. We need to get bottles, more diapers and wipes, pacifiers, the stroller, the playpen to put in our room, and then the baby carrier." Juliet said.

"Wow. Who knew something that weighs 9 pounds needs all that stuff." Shawn said.

"I had no idea either. I was reading something on my phone last night while you were asleep and I was too uncomfortable to fall asleep." Juliet said.

"Do you have the keys?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. They are in my purse." Juliet said as she dug in her purse to get the keys for Shawn.

Shawn took the keys from Juliet and went to the car. He opened the car door for Juliet and closed it, then he got in the car and they drove to a baby store.

When they got to Babies R Us Shawn grabbed a buggy and walked straight toward the strollers.

"Do you want to get the easy stuff first or the hard stuff?" Juliet asked.

"I would go for the hard stuff first like the stroller, playpen, and baby carrier that takes up the whole buggy. Do you mind getting a basket for like the easy stuff like pacifiers, diapers, and everything else in that category?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't we get the heavy stuff first, check that stuff out, bring it to the car, and come back and get the rest of the stuff that we need." Juliet said.

"I like your idea better. You are so smart." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way through the store to get the heavy stuff.

Shawn went to check out while Juliet stayed and got the small stuff.

"Do you need any help Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. I got everything that we need. Now I am just looking at the clothes." Juliet answered.

"Our baby boy can't go around naked now can he?" Shawn asked.

Juliet laughed and said, "Look how cute this is Shawn."

Juliet held up the shirt that said, 'Mommy's Boy'

"It's cute. Now we need to find one that says 'Daddy's Little Man'" Shawn said.

"Who do you think he will like more me or you?" Juliet asked.

"Well, for one if he is anything like me he will like you. If he is anything like you he will like me. That's how it sounded through my head." Shawn said.

"Well we just will have to see won't we then?" Juliet asked.

"I guess we will. These last 2 months need to hurry up. I am so excited." Shawn said.

"They better be the easiest 2 months for me." Juliet said.

"Yeah. Do you want to get this or no?" Shawn asked.

"I want to get it. Shawn look they have one that says 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it." Juliet said.

"Well I guess having two kids around the house isn't too bad is it?" Shawn asked.

"I guess not. We will have to see how this one acts though. Then we will think about it." Juliet said.

"Deal." Shawn said.

"Now let's go checkout." Juliet said.

They checked out and headed home. As soon as they got home Shawn started toward their room to put the playpen up. Then headed to their son's room to put the stroller and stuff in there.

"Don't you want to put the baby seat in the car now or wait until we get ready to go to the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"You aren't due for another 2 months so I guess I will put it in now just in case anything happens before then." Shawn said.

"Ok. Do you need any help?" Juliet asked.

"No I don't want you getting hurt doing this." Shawn said.

"Well in that case I will go get _The Breakfast Club_." Juliet said.

Juliet went to go start _The Breakfast Club _and before she pressed play Shawn was already sitting next to her.

"How did you get that done so fast?" Juliet asked.

"That thing was easy to put in." Shawn said.

"Thank you for dealing with that." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. That's what I'm here for." Shawn said.

Juliet pressed play and the movie started. They watched _The Breakfast Club_. Before the movie ended they were both sound asleep on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Jules. What do you think of the name Aaron Michael?" Shawn asked.

"I love it. It has a nice ring to it." Juliet said.

"Is that going to be his name?" Shawn asked.

"You know what. I think it is going to be his name. It's cute. Good work Shawn." Juliet said.

"Well I have to go paint his room now. If you need anything just yell." Shawn said.

Shawn painted Aaron's room all the way in 2 hours.

"Hey Jules come here." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in and looked at the room.

"Do you like it?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, I love it. I like the blue in here. It seems calm." Juliet said.

"Now all we have to do is get the dresser then we will be good." Shawn said.

"It's all coming too fast Shawn." Juliet said.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. It seems just like yesterday we got married, now we are having a baby." Juliet said.

"I know. It's crazy. Think of it this way, when he gets here it will be all worth it. I can't wait to be a dad." Shawn said.

"Really? You, Shawn Spencer, ready to be a dad. I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." Juliet said.

"I never thought I would be a dad. I think this is going to be fun. I have never been ready for something important and exciting in my life, except proposing to you and our wedding day that kind of wracked my nerves a little bit." Shawn said.

"I think our wedding day was fun. I liked it. Even though I was a tad nervous myself I am glad we did get married." Juliet said.

"Jules, as soon as you told me you were pregnant I freaked the hell out, but I calmed own and thought how all of this would affect our lives. Then my paternal instincts that I didn't know that I had went crazy to protect you and the baby. I don't want to let you two out of my sight." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I don't know what to say. That was the sweetest thing I have heard this week. There will be more to come." Juliet smiled and hugged Shawn.

"You know that's right." Shawn said as he took Juliet into the hug.

Juliet gasped, "Shawn, put your hand on my stomach."

Juliet took Shawn's hand and put it on her stomach.

"What is my hand doing here?" Shawn asked.

"The baby is going to be a little football kicker or soccer player. He is kicking up a storm today." Juliet said.

Shawn held his hand there for a second and felt the baby kick and looked at Juliet and said, "I wonder whose athletic abilities he got. I know I didn't play sports."

"Well I did play softball in high school and played a little soccer with my brothers when we were growing up." Juliet said.

"Well I hope he has my boyish looks." Shawn joked.

"Yeah me too. That would be cute well it is already cute since you are sitting next to me." Juliet said.

"Really now?" Shawn asked.

"Yes really." Juliet said.

After Shawn finished painting the room he and Juliet ran to the baby store to pick up a dresser.

When they got back, Shawn put it up and moved everything back in its place and the room was done.

"Wow. I can't believe we are ready to have a kid." Shawn said.

"Yeah. I thought that we would never have kids. Look at us now, we are both 25 and now we are having a baby." Juliet said and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist.

"Yeah we only have a few more weeks until he gets here." Shawn said excitingly.

"Yep! Are you ready Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I sure am Mrs. Spencer. Are you ready Mrs. Spencer?" Shawn said.

"I sure am." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door. Shawn ran downstairs and opened the door and saw Lassiter standing outside.

"Lassie-face. What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I'm here to see O'Hara." Carlton said.

Juliet was walking down the stairs and said, "Fort the last time Carlton it is Spencer and will always be Spencer."

"Ok. Ok. When are you coming back to work?" Carlton asked.

"I won't come back until at least 1 month after the baby is born. Why?" Juliet asked.

"Damn. The chief has been on my ass with finishing all the paperwork and stuff that you normally do." Carlton said.

"Well sorry you have to put up with that for a little while longer. I won't be in the field as much anymore maybe like once a month." Juliet said.

"What about Spencer?" Carlton asked.

"I am going to be at the Psych office for about an hour a day and come home to be with Juliet and the baby." Shawn said.

"Wow Spencer I am actually shocked of how this whole baby thing has changed you." Lassie said.

"Yeah me too. Is that all you need?" Shawn asked.

"I guess so. Call me when the baby is born." Carlton said.

"That was very weird of him to drop by our house unexpectedly." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went to the living room to start watching _White Chicks_ that he DVRed.


	17. Chapter 17

Juliet woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to check what time it was.

"Great 4 o'clock in the morning." Juliet groaned.

Shawn woke up and asked, "What's wrong Jules?"

"I woke up because of a sharp pain in my stomach." Juliet said.

Shawn propped himself on his pillow and said, "You're not due for another 3 weeks. Could the baby be coming early?"

"I don't know. All I know is that this hurts like hell." Juliet said.

"Do you want to go to the hospital now or in the morning?" Shawn asked.

"Do you mind if we go now?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. Let me get some pants and a shirt on then we'll go." Shawn said.

"Should we pack extra clothes in case we need to stay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I would just in case. Would you pack for me also please?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. How many pairs of clothes?" Juliet asked.

"First I need to find out if we are staying. If we are I will come back here and shower and pack us some more clothes. So for now 1 pair of clothes." Shawn said.

Juliet packed their bags.

"Give me the bags." Shawn said.

Juliet handed the bags to Shawn.

Shawn grabbed the keys out of the bowl on the table and opened the door for Juliet and then got it.

"Shawn, should we let our parents know we are going to the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"I will let them know in the morning once we get everything settled ok?" Shawn assured her.

Juliet let out a sigh of relief.

"Is the pain getting better or worse?" Shawn asked.

"About the same as it was earlier. Thank God we don't live too far from the hospital." Juliet said.

They arrived at the hospital and Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and went in.

"Can I help you two with anything?" the secretary at the front desk asked.

"Yeah my wife is having really bad pains in her stomach and she is pregnant with our first child." Shawn said.

"Ok. What is the last name?" the secretary asked.

"Spencer. Should be Juliet Spencer." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me find someone for you." the secretary said.

She looked through her books of doctors to see which were on call for the night.

"Ah! I found one right here. Let me page her and you guys will be set." the secretary said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way to the chairs in the waiting room.

"Shawn where are our bags?" Juliet asked.

"I left them in the car until we know what is going on." Shawn said.

Juliet sighed.

A lady went in the waiting room and said, "You two must be the Spencers."

"Yes we are." Juliet said.

"Follow me and I will see what's going on with you tonight." the doctor said.

Juliet and Shawn followed her.

"Shawn wait in the waiting room. I will come get you when I know what's up." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded not liking the fact he couldn't be in there with Juliet while she was in pain.

The doctor came out and said, "Mr. Spencer, you can come back here now."

Shawn got up and walked to the room Juliet was in.

"Hey. You ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. The doctor said I will probably go into labor early tomorrow afternoon." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to get our stuff out of the car?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Once you get back up here call your parents and my parents." Juliet said.

Before Shawn left the doctor came in and put little bracelets on them with their info on them.

Shawn went to get their bags out of the car and went back up to Juliet's room.

"Who do you want me to call first?" Shawn asked.

"Call your parents first." Juliet said.

Shawn called his mom and dad.

"Hey dad, just letting you know that me and Jules are at the hospital. The doctor said that she will probably go into labor early tomorrow afternoon." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. Your mom is still in town. Give her a call. Do you want me to come up there?" Henry asked.

"I think we are good dad. I am going to call mom now." Shawn said.

"Ok son. Bye." Henry said as he hung up the phone.

"Now I have to call my mom." Shawn said.

Shawn called his mom and told her the same thing he told Henry."

"What did your mom say?" Juliet asked.

"She said congrats, she will probably come up here in a few hours to check on us." Shawn said.

"That works. I am going to call my parents." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet called her parents to tell them that she and Shawn were at the hospital.

"What did your parents say?" Shawn asked.

"They said the same thing as your parents did." Juliet said.

"Can you believe that we are going to be parents in a few hours?" Shawn asked.

"No I can't but it is happening too fast." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled up and chair and sat next to Juliet.

"Do you want to sit up here?" Juliet asked.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

Juliet moved over a little bit so Shawn could sit up there with her.

Shawn got next to Juliet and put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

About 2 hours went by since Shawn and Juliet arrived at the hospital.

The doctor knocked on the door to see if Juliet progressed any. The doctor came in and greeted the couple and to check on Juliet and the baby.

"Well Juliet you have progressed a lot since you got here." the doctor said.

"How far along is she?" Shawn asked.

"She is about 8cm dilated should be another 1 ½ hours." the doctor said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"No problem at all." the doctor said.

"Are you ready Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked into his eyes and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you want me to call your parents or wait until after he is born?" Shawn asked.

"Do you mind if we call them after he is born?" Juliet asked.

Shawn shook his head.

"I am going down to the cafeteria do you want anything?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. I believe I'm good." Juliet answered.

"I will be back in like 5 minutes tops." Shawn said.

Shawn went down to the cafeteria and got him some food and went back upstairs to go be with Juliet.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Good. My water just broke Shawn. Go get the doctor please." Juliet said.

Shawn went to go get the doctor.

The doctor followed Shawn into their room and the doctor said, "How are you feeling Juliet?"

"I feel fine, but in a crap load of pain." Juliet said.

"Well you are ready to have this baby now." the doctor said.

"Shawn please go get me some ice chips." Juliet said.

Shawn went to go get some ice chips and came back in record time. Shawn got back to the room and handed Juliet her ice chips and went by her side to hold her hand.

"Do not get offended when and if I start yelling at you. It is just because of this ridiculous pain I am having." Juliet said.

"Alright. Take my hand." Shawn said.

Juliet took his hand and squeezed it with all of her strength for the first push.

"Good job Juliet. Keep doing that." the doctor said.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet on the top of her head.

"Ok Juliet, one more push and you two will have a healthy little baby here." the doctor said.

Juliet gave one more strong push nearly breaking Shawn's hand.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

As soon as Juliet and Shawn heard that first cry Shawn saw a tear running down Juliet's face and didn't notice he let tear go also.

Shawn bent down and wiped the tear from her face and said, "Good job baby. I love you."

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Shawn nodded and cut the cord where she told him to and then wrapped the baby up and put him in Shawn's arms to give to Juliet. Shawn handed Juliet the baby.

"Welcome to the world Aaron Michael Spencer." Juliet said.

"Would you like for me to take him and get him cleaned up for you guys?" the doctor asked.

Juliet nodded and handed the baby over to the doctor to get him cleaned up.

The doctor came back and said, "He is a happy and healthy baby boy weighing in at 7 ½ pounds and 10 oz. and 19 inches. Born at 7:30 in the morning." the doctor told them.

Shawn smiled and though that is the perfect baby.

"You did it Jules." Shawn said.

"Yeah, but I had you right by my side for the whole thing." Juliet smiled.

The doctor came back in and had the baby in the little crib.

"He is beautiful you guys. Congratulations." the doctor told them.

"Thank you." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

"Do you want me to call everyone or let you sleep?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't you go ahead and call them?" Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went out in the hall to call everyone.

It was about 30 minutes until everyone got there so Juliet got a little cat nap in.

Gus and Rachel were the first ones to show up.

"Man, how do you feel being a dad and all now?" Gus asked.

"I know! This is crazy and to answer your question it actually feels pretty good." Shawn said.

"Hey Gus and Rachel." Juliet said.

"Congratulations." Rachel said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"What's his name?" Gus asked.

"Aaron Michael Spencer." Shawn said.

"I like it." Gus said.

"Do you want to hold him Gus?" Juliet asked.

Gus nodded and went to sit on the couch next to Rachel.

"God Shawn, this kid looks just like you." Rachel said.

Shawn smiled and looked up and winked at Juliet.

"I hope he doesn't act like me though." Shawn said.

They all chuckled.

Gus and Rachel left.

Shawn got in the bed with Juliet and the baby so he could have some kangaroo time with daddy.

Next to arrive were Juliet's and Shawn's parents.

Shawn got out of bed with Juliet and handed Aaron to Juliet.

"Hey pop." Shawn said.

Hey son. Wow he looks just like you." Henry pointed out.

Shawn nodded and said, "Hey mom. How are you doing?"

"Good. He is beautiful guys." Maddie said.

"Want to hold him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes!" Maddie said.

Shawn gave him to Maddie and she sat down next to Henry on the couch.

"What is his name?" Henry asked.

"Aaron Michael Spencer." Juliet said.

"I like that. Who came up with that?" Maddie asked.

"Shawn did all by himself." Juliet said.

Maddie handed Aaron to Henry to hold and got up to give Shawn and Juliet a hug.

"Very happy for you Goose." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

Juliet's parents only stopped by for like a minute or so to say congrats and then left for a thing they had to go to.

The last ones to get there were the chief and Lassie.

"Hey guys come on in." Shawn said getting up from the couch and greeting them.

"Congrats Spencer and O'Hara." Lassiter said.

"Carlton how many times have I told you that it is Spencer?" Juliet asked.

Carlton just stood there in silence.

"What's his name?" Karen asked.

"Aaron Michael Spencer." Shawn said.

"I like that name. He looks just like you Shawn." Karen said.

"I know my mom and dad told me that." Shawn laughed.

The chief went over to talk to Juliet and Lassie and Shawn were standing in awkward silence until Lassie said, "He is cute Spencer. Not bad."

"Thanks Lassie." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to join Juliet and the chief with Juliet holding the baby. Shawn motioned for Lassiter to come join them. Now the chief was holding the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Karen asked.

Lassiter nodded. Lassiter pulled him up a chair and sat in it while he held the baby.

"Wow. Look at Carlton with a baby." Juliet whispered.

All three of them looked at Lassie and smiled.

"What?" Lassiter asked.

"Nothing I just noticed how good you are with babies." Juliet said.

Lassie looked down at Aaron and looked back up and said, "I guess I am. Who knew that?"

The chief and Lassiter stayed for a few more minutes before leaving to give the two some rest.

"Bye guys. I will see you one day next week." Juliet said.

"Well Baby Spencer, you are amazing." Shawn said bending down to grab his little fingers.

A tear rolled down Juliet's cheek.

"Can you believe it Shawn? We are finally parents?" Juliet said.

"I can now. He is amazing Jules." Shawn said.

"I am tired. Put him back in the crib please." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron and put him back in the crib and got in the bed with Juliet and also fell sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Shawn and Juliet got up from their nap Shawn said, "I am going to go by the house to shower and grab some baby clothes and a change of clothes for you."

"Ok. Hurry back." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and kissed Juliet and then Aaron on the head. Shawn got to the house, went in and showered and then came out got dressed and went to go get Juliet and the baby some clothes. Shawn packed them all into a bag and left.

Once he left the house he drove by his dad's house to stop and say hey. He left his dad's and got back to the hospital to find Juliet talking to her brother and Frank.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Frank said.

"How are you doing?" Ewan asked.

"I am fine, great actually." Shawn answered.

"He looks just like you." Frank said.

Shawn laughed and said, "Yep he sure does. I hope he doesn't act like me."

"What did you guys decide to name him?" Ewan asked.

"Aaron Michael." Juliet said before Shawn could get a word in.

"Nice name. I like it." Frank said.

Frank sat on the edge of Juliet's bed and said, "Juliet, I am really sorry about not being there for you when you needed me, hell I'm sorry for everything. I don't want to be left out of your life anymore. Will you give me that chance?"

Juliet's eyes welled up with tears and she looked at Shawn.

"I will give you that chance dad, but if you screw it up I'm done ok?" Juliet said.

Frank hugged Juliet and Shawn couldn't help but smile to see his wife reconnect with her dad.

"He is really beautiful Julie." Ewan said.

"We have to get going. Love you all." Frank said.

Everyone gave their goodbyes and left.

Once they left Shawn put the bag next to the couch and then sat next to Juliet.

"I am really happy that he came here and told me that." Juliet said.

"In that moment right there, I couldn't help but smile. I know how much that meant to you. Now he is trying to be part of our lives together with the baby also." Shawn said.

Juliet let a tear roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Shawn. I am just really happy." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled her into a hug and said, "We get to go home tomorrow. I am really happy that I got that room set up when I did."

Juliet laughed and looked at Aaron and then Shawn and said, "Wow now that everyone says that he looks like you, I clearly see it now."

"Haha. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shawn asked.

"It's a good thing because I can have 2 charming boys at the house now." Juliet smiled.

"I brought some food from the house because I am tired of eating this disgusting hospital food." Shawn said.

Juliet put her hand wanting to see what's in the bag.

Shawn handed her the bag and grabbed out some pineapple.

"Thank God. I was in need of some pineapple." Juliet said.

"Good, because I don't want to leave it at the house." Shawn laughed.

"I wonder if he will like pineapple." Juliet said.

"I hope he does. God knows we have a lifetime supply between our house and the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Is the Psych office baby-proofed yet?" Juliet asked.

"No, but when I get you two settled at home tomorrow I will go by there and do it, or I can call Gus and tell him to." Shawn said.

"Why don't we do it on the way home since it won't take us that long to do it? I will do it and you can hangout on the couch with him." Juliet said.

"I like your idea better." Shawn said.

"Fine let's do it tomorrow and then we can go home." Juliet said.

"That sounds like a perfect plan." Shawn said.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Shawn and Juliet got up and got ready to go home.

"Good morning baby." Shawn said.

"Yes it is. I can't wait to get home." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to get him dressed while you change or do you want to get him dressed while I get the stuff ready?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't you get him ready while I get ready and put on my makeup and what not." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"Come here little Starfish let's get you dressed." Shawn said as he picked Aaron up and got him dressed.

Juliet saw how good he was with him and took a picture and sent it to her mom.

"Are you ready to go home?" Shawn said in a baby voice.

Juliet got done all that she needed to do and came out and saw Shawn bouncing Aaron on his knee.

"What ya doing?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just chilling." Shawn answered.

"Well do you have everything ready?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Ready to check out?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn went up to the desk and signed some release forms and they were on their way.

A nice doctor wheeled Aaron and Juliet to the car that Shawn pulled up under the cover since it was raining. Shawn got out and opened the door to help Juliet put Aaron in his seat.

"Just put him in there and I will buckle him." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron in the baby seat to sit next to Aaron.

Shawn looked in the rearview mirror and saw Juliet playing with Aaron.

"Do you still want to stop at the Psych office?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled up to the Psych office behind the blueberry.

"What is Gus doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. He never come up here by himself unless I told him to." Shawn said.

Shawn got out of the car and went around to Juliet's side to help her with the baby. Shawn carried the baby carrier into the Psych office.

"Hey look it's Uncle Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey guys. What are y'all doing here?" Gus asked.

"We got to go home today and I wanted to come by here to baby-proof the office." Juliet said.

"Well I am here so baby-proof away Juliet." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus." Juliet said.

Shawn went over to the couch and took Aaron out of his carrier and bounced him in his arms to make him fall asleep.

"Wow. I never thought I would see Shawn Spencer hold a baby especially his baby." Gus said.

"You know what Gus, I never thought that either. Now I am happy that I have Jules forever and Aaron forever. It makes me feel complete." Shawn said.

"You are really good with him." Gus said.

"Yeah I guess I am. I never thought I would be good with kids. I never thought I would mature so much to handle a kid. These last 9 months have been crazy.

"I bet they have. With you trading in your bike for a car and buying all that stuff for the baby." Gus said.

"Yeah. The crazy thing is that he is born on our anniversary. He was our anniversary present." Shawn said.

Juliet got done and came to sit by Shawn.

Gus and Shawn scooted over so she could sit.

"Wow Mr. Spencer you look very cute with a kid." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer you look very cute too." Shawn said.

"Oh by the way Shawn. Happy Anniversary. I was in labor on our anniversary so I kind of forgot about it." Juliet said.

"Happy Anniversary Jules. This has got to be the best year of my life." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and Shawn deepened the kiss.

"Thank you little man for coming a little early." Shawn said.

"Our little perfect present." Juliet said.

Aaron was asleep so Shawn put him in Juliet's arms.

"Let me check my email and see if I have anything from the chief." Shawn said.

Shawn checked his email and saw that he got a murder case from the SBPD.

"Jules come here for a second please." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron to his Uncle Gus and went to kneel beside Shawn.

"Look at this email." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at the email and said, "No Shawn. We just had a baby and you are not risking your life now."

"Ok good. I don't want to I love you two so much and Gus." Shawn said.

"Good. Now reply to the chief saying that you can't do the case." Juliet said.

Juliet went back to the couch to hold Aaron.

"Do you want to hang around here for a bit or go home?" Shawn asked.

"I want to go home. I am really tired and so is this little one here." Juliet said.

"Well Gus, buddy. I hate to leave but you heard the mom I got to drive them home." Shawn said.

"No problem man. Be safe driving." Gus said.

"Will do." Shawn said as he stuck out his fist to fist bump Gus.

Juliet put Aaron in his carrier and poked Shawn.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yup." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and led them out the door to the car.

Shawn opened the door to lock Aaron's seat in the base and then let Juliet get in.

"Where to now m'lady?" Shawn asked.

"Home." Juliet said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn said as he bent down to kiss Juliet.

Shawn drove all 3 of them home. When they got home Shawn gave Juliet the key to the house to let herself in while he handles the baby and everything else.

"Welcome home Aaron." Shawn said as he walked into the living room.

"Let me take him." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and went to the laundry room to put the dirty clothes away.

"Shawn, I think we should let Aaron sleep in our room for the first few months. Do you mind?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all Jules. I will put the playpen in our room and we will let him sleep in there." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and watch Juliet play with Aaron. Shawn though damn I am one lucky girl.

"You aren't tired?" Shawn asked.

"I am a little bit but it seems like this little one is more tired than me." Juliet said.

"I have to go with the kid on this one. I am really tired." Shawn said.

"Well let's go take a nap in our room." Juliet said.

"That sounds perfect." Shawn said.

"Brining you up and down the stairs Aaron is going to be a pain in the ass for mommy and daddy." Juliet said.

Juliet, Shawn, and Aaron went to Shawn and Juliet's room to take a nap. Shawn put Aaron on his chest as he lied down next to Juliet who was laying on his shoulder. 5 minutes later they were all asleep as one family of 3.


	21. Chapter 21

Shawn got up from his nap and washed clothes for Juliet so she could sleep with Aaron for a little while.

Juliet got up and notices that Shawn is not next to her. She gets up and goes downstairs to find Shawn folding clothes.

"What in the world are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"I am folding clothes for you." Shawn said.

The baby monitor went off because of Aaron's crying.

Shawn got up and said, "I got it. You go sit down and relax."

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

Shawn went upstairs to get Aaron and came down to warm him up a bottle.

"How is my little man doing?" Juliet asked.

"He is doing fine. He is hungry so I came down to fix him a bottle. He may need to be changed." Shawn said.

"Ok. Come here." Juliet said as she held out her arms for Shawn to hand Aaron over.

Juliet went to change him in the nursery in and came back down to feed Aaron.

"Want a bottle?" Shawn asked.

"Do you want me to feed him since you have been doing all of this stuff?" Juliet asked.

"Nah. I am good. You need to go get sleep. You look tired." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I am glad I can help." Shawn said.

Juliet went over to the couch so she could get comfy.

Shawn came over with Aaron and a bottle in his arms and sat next to Juliet. Shawn grabbed Juliet's legs so that she could stretch out against his legs.

Shawn fed Aaron and took care of him and then put he put him in his bouncy seat so he could watch him and finish folding the clothes for Juliet.

Juliet woke up from her nap. She got up and said, "Shawn I never thought I would like having a baby in the house. He is so much like you it's crazy."

"I know. I don't know if I can let him go when I go to work. I don't know if you can either." Shawn said.

"I don't want to go back to work, but I know that I have to." Juliet said.

"You have more than a month until you go back to work. While you are at work I can bring him to the Psych and once we get done there we can come by the station to see you." Shawn said.

"I love your plans. Once you are done with your visit at the station I don't' want you guys to leave." Juliet said.

"I know. I can come around 3 ish and we can come home for the day. I will check and see if that is ok with Karen." Shawn said.

"Ok. That makes me feel better. These 6 to 8 weeks better go by slow. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Juliet said as she leaned into Shawn for a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jules, I don't want you to go back to work tomorrow." Shawn whined.

"I know you don't, but I have to. Carlton told me I have a crap load of work on my desk for me when I get back." Juliet said.

"Want to do something toady before you go back to work?" Shawn asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Juliet asked with a smirk.

"You will just have to wait and see." Shawn said.

Shawn planned to go get their pictures taken for Henry's and Juliet's birthdays that are coming up very fast.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Juliet answered.

Shawn drove off to the picture place. Once they got there Juliet asked, "Shawn, what are we doing here?"

"Well my dad's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him something special. Your present is already picked out." Shawn said.

"Hmmm. Good idea Shawn." Juliet said.

"Welcome to Portrait Studios how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"We had an appointment under Shawn Spencer." Shawn said.

"Ahh yes right here. The wait shouldn't be long maybe 5 minutes max." the secretary said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

They waited for about 5 minutes and a photographer comes out and guides them to their room.

"Do you guys want a picture with just the baby himself?" the photographer asked the couple.

"We want one of just him and then one or two of all three of us and one of just me and Juliet." Shawn said.

"Ok well let me setup the backdrop and a prop. Do you guys want something that he can lay down in it looks like he is a little tired." the secretary said.

"That's fine. We wouldn't want to wake him up." Shawn joked.

The secretary got the room and Shawn picked Aaron out of is carrier and put him on the stack of pillows so the picture could be taken. The picture of just Aaron took under a minute. Now Shawn and Juliet would be taking the picture with just the two of them then after that all three of them will be in a picture.

Shawn told them photographer that he wanted a picture with each of them alone with Aaron.

After all the pictures were taken, Shawn ordered them.

"Do you want a frame for your desk?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I need to pick out a good one out that says "Family" or something like that." Shawn said.

"When will the pictures be ready?" Juliet asked.

"They should be ready in a day or so." the photographer said.

"Alright thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn went up to the checkout counter and paid for the pictures.

"Let's go. I have some other fun stuff planned for us today." Shawn said.

They all got in the car and drove to a place where they had puppies.

"Shawn, what are we doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Here? I have a surprise for you." Shawn said.

"Well what is it?" Juliet got excited.

"Hold on!" Shawn said.

Shawn went in the back to pick out the perfect pug for Juliet. He came back with a little black pug in his arms.

Juliet put Aaron's carrier on the ground.

"Shawn. You didn't have to do that." Juliet said.

"I told you that you have a good birthday present coming up." Shawn said.

"We talked about a dog but I wasn't sure you were listening." Juliet said.

"Of course I listen. I listen sometimes." Shawn said.

"Well thank you. I am sure once Aaron gets around to crawling he will have fun with the puppy." Juliet said as she kissed Shawn.

"Well what are you going to name it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know yet. I will decide when we get home." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded his head.

Shawn went to the back to pay for the puppy. He got back and lead Juliet to the car with the dog in her hands and the baby carrier in his hands.

"Ready to go home?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

He drove them home and Shawn had another surprise for Juliet. Before he left for their outing, he came back inside and put a present out on the coffee table when she got home. They got home and got everything settled.

Juliet noticed the present on the coffee table and looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn. What is this?"

"Oh that? That is just a little something for you." Shawn said with his boyish charm.

Juliet opened the wrapping to reveal a Lee Michael's box. She opened the box to find a bracelet with all of their initials on it.

She looked up at Shawn and said, "Shawn. Thank you so much. I love it. Just like I love you three."

"You're welcome. I had it customized the day we picked out the name. I wanted to wait until your birthday, but I just couldn't hide it anymore." Shawn said.

"Well you did do a great hiding it. I really appreciate this." Juliet said.

"No problem sweetheart. Happy early birthday." Shawn said.

"I have a name for the dog." Juliet said.

"Well shoot. I am ready to name this puppy." Shawn was excited jumping up and down.

"I choose Starfish." Juliet said.

"Wait. What? Did I hear that correctly that you chose the name Starfish?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn I did choose that name. I know how much you wanted the baby to be named Starfish so I have stored that away for when we get a dog." Juliet said.

"Really? I love that name. Now we need a new nickname for Aaron. So we don't get the two confused." Shawn said.

"Yeah, but we can work on that later. Let's go sit on the couch and watch a movie." Juliet said.

"Alright, go pick out a movie and well will watch it." Shawn said.

Juliet got up to go pick the movie when she turned around she Shawn asleep with Aaron on his chest.

Juliet said to herself, "Good, why do I have to go back to work? I don't want to."


	23. Chapter 23

Juliet woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over to see Shawn not even phased that the alarm clock went off. Aaron on the other hand was crying. Juliet had woken up 2 times during the night.

She got up and went downstairs to fix Aaron a bottle then come and get dressed. After she fixed his bottle she noticed that Aaron wasn't crying anymore.

She went back to their room and found Shawn watching TV and Aaron sleeping.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Morning. What are you doing up?" Juliet asked.

"I heard you wake up and him crying so I got up after you went downstairs and checked on him." Shawn said.

"Aww. Thanks. I really don't want to go to work." Juliet whined.

"I know, I don't want you to leave either I rather lay in bed with you all day and watch quirky movies." Shawn said.

"That sounds nice. Can I just stay here for just one more day?" Juliet asked.

"No. You need to go to work. Uncle Gus wants us to come by the Psych office later so we will go there and then come visit you." Shawn said sweetly.

"Fine." Juliet whined and got up to get dressed.

She got dressed, fixed her a cup of coffee, and then went to go say goodbye to Shawn and Aaron.

"Well I guess I better get going." Juliet sat on the bed.

Aaron woke up and squirmed so Shawn and Juliet would notice him.

"Good morning baby. How are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"What's up little man?" Shawn asked.

Juliet picked Aaron up and said, "Shawn, why can't I have just one more day off?"

"You told the chief you would be in today. I told you we would come by after we run by the Psych office and see Gus." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I love you." Juliet said as she kissed Shawn and Aaron.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

"I love you too Aaron." Juliet said.

"Have a good say at work." Shawn said.

"I will try to. Don't have too much fun without me ok?" Juliet joked.

"Ok. You're going to be late better go." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed both of them and put Aaron in Shawn's arms so he could feed him.

After Juliet left Shawn noticed that it was really quiet and he missed Jules not even 5 minutes after she left.

"Want to go to the station and surprise mommy?" Shawn asked.

Shawn got himself dressed. He got Aaron changed and dressed and put him in his seat and drove to the station.

Luckily, he knew a shortcut so he could get there before Jules.

Once Shawn got there he parked not in his original space and didn't see Juliet's car there.

"Ok. Good we beat her." Shawn said.

Shawn got Aaron out of the car and walked up the steps into the station.

Shawn didn't see Juliet so he went over to her desk and wrote little love notes. He saw her and he left Aaron in her seat so she would be surprised.

Juliet walked up to her desk and saw Aaron in her chair.

"What are you doing here? Where is daddy?" Juliet asked.

Shawn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Daddy is right here." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around to be in his embrace.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here before me?" Juliet asked.

"We realized how much we miss you so we decided to come surprise you. I know a shortcut to get here." Shawn said.

"Well you certainly surprised me." Juliet laughed.

"Like all of my notes?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I love them." Juliet said.

Lassiter came around the corner and said, "Why is there a baby in you chair O'Hara?"

"For one my last name is Spencer and second Shawn and Aaron decided to come surprised me before I got here." Juliet said.

"Well ok." Lassiter walked off.

"Lassie what's wrong with a husband going to surprise his wife her first day back at work since she had a baby?" Shawn asked.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I just found it weird." Carlton answered.

"Why don't we go to the chief's office and visit with her?" Juliet said.

She picked up Aaron and brought him in the chief's office while Lassiter and Shawn are yelling at each other.

"Hello Detective. How are you this morning?" Karen asked.

"I am doing fine. Thank you. Lassiter and Shawn are fighting because Aaron was in my chair when I got here because Shawn wanted to come surprise me before I got here." Juliet said.

"Well, I think it's cute. Lassiter has been pissed all day. I don't know what's with him." Karen said.

"Yeah I noticed that." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron out of his baby seat and held him while she and Karen talked for a little while.

Shawn saw that Juliet left and went to the chief's office. He walked in the chief's office and said, "Hey. Sorry about that. Lassie was being weird.

"Yeah we were just talking about him." Juliet said.

"Shawn if it makes you feel any better, I thought it was adorable." Karen said.

Shawn smiled and said, "Thanks Chief."

"Do you mind if I hold him for a little bit if you two want to talk or something?" Karen asked.

"Not at all." Juliet said and handed Aaron off to the chief while she grabbed Shawn's hand and took him outside to go talk to him and Lassiter.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"Interrogation room. Lassiter is coming also." Juliet said.

Shawn didn't say anymore.

"Lassiter come here!" Juliet snapped.

Carlton got up and followed Juliet to the interrogation room.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing why?" Lassiter answered.

"Well it seems like it because you started yelling at Shawn for surprising me my first day back at work since the baby was born." Juliet snapped.

"Woah. Ok. I just thought it was a little weird." Lassiter snapped.

Shawn stood up and began to open his mouth but Juliet pushed him back in the chair.

"I thought it was sweet of Shawn to do that. He knew that coming back today would be a struggle for me. He just wanted to make it as smooth as possible." Juliet said.

Carlton just sat back in his chair and didn't say anything.

"Shawn I am so sorry that he yelled at you. You did your best and I appreciate that." Juliet said.

"It's fine. I just don't get it though Lassie-face." Shawn said.

Carlton didn't speak. He just ignored Shawn.

Shawn stood up and began to walk out before Juliet jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing Jules?" Shawn asked.

"You aren't leaving until he says something. I don't want to put up with this today. You know how hard it's been." Juliet said softly beginning to cry.

Shawn lifted her chin and said, "I know. There is no need to cry. I can ask the chief if you can come back tomorrow if you want me to." Shawn said wiping the tears off of Juliet's cheeks.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left Carlton in the interrogation room and went to the chief's office.

"Hey chief, can Juliet come back tomorrow? She doesn't want to come back just yet. I think this is the whole Lassie thing. I wouldn't blame her. I got upset too." Shawn said.

"Of course. I don't want her to be upset. I will let Carlton cool off for a few days and let you guys know when he is fine." Karen said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Thanks Karen really means a lot."

Karen nodded and said, "He is just so sweet I don't want to let him go."

"Yeah I know. He is pretty loveable since he is an exact replica of Shawn." Juliet laughed.

Karen handed Aaron back to Juliet.

Juliet buckled him back up.

"Come back when you are ready." Karen said.

"Ok. Thank you again chief." Juliet said.

Shawn followed Juliet out to her car and said, "Do you want to take him? I was going to run by the Psych office to see Gus."

"Why don't we all go?" Juliet asked.


	24. Chapter 24

Shawn and Juliet got into his car and drove to the Psych office to see Gus.

"Shawn. Are we coming back to get my car?" Juliet asked.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't forget about your car." Shawn laughed.

They got to the Psych office and went inside.

"Look who came to see Uncle Gus." Shawn said as they walked through the door.

"Finally. I thought you would never come." Gus said.

"Yeah we got caught up earlier this morning." Shawn said.

Juliet walked through the door and said, "Hey Gus."

"Hey Jules. I thought you had to work." Gus said.

"Yeah I was supposed to go back today." Juliet said.

"What happened?" Gus asked.

"Well after I left this morning Shawn hopped in his car and drove to the station and got there before me with Aaron to surprise me.

Lassiter totally flipped his shit and blew up at Shaw so the chief let me take off until Lassiter cools off." Juliet answered.

"Wow. I wonder what his problem was." Gus said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"Well can I please hold the baby now?" Gus asked.

Shawn laughed and said, "Of course Gus."

Shawn handed Aaron to Gus and Gus sat there on the couch and talked to him like a baby.

"Look how good Gus is being with him." Juliet whispered.

"I know. I am pretty shocked that Gus knows how to handle a baby." Shawn laughed.

"You know that I can hear you two right?" Gus said.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other and just busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Gus asked.

"Nothing. Juliet just told me a really funny joke." Shawn said while laughing.

Gus looked at Shawn and shook his head and went back to playing with Aaron.

"So Gus how has work been today?" Shawn asked.

"It has been slow." Gus answered.

"Well that's not good." Shawn replied.

"Gus did you that Shawn got us a puppy?" Juliet asked.

"No. I think he failed to mention that to me." Gus glared at Shawn.

"Sorry Gus. I have been a little tied up with other things. Don't get mad at me." Shawn said.

Gus handed Aaron back to Juliet as soon as he started crying.

"Hey Shawn reach in his bag and go warm him up a bottle for me please. I think he's hungry." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and got the bottle and the formula for Aaron's bottle.

Shawn fixed his bottle and then warmed it up in the microwave.

"Thanks babe." Juliet said.

"No problem." Shawn said and handed the bottle to Juliet so she could feed him.

"So Shawn, how is it being a dad?" Gus asked.

"To be honest Gus, I couldn't be any happier. My immature side is here still, but I have matured a lot since Juliet told me she was pregnant." Shawn said.

"Juliet, how is being a mom?" Gus asked.

"It is amazing. We both love being parents. Even though we don't sleep through the night yet it is amazing. We take turns waking up with him during the night." Juliet said.

"That's good. I am really happy for you both." Gus said.

"Thanks man. I think we better get going. We have to go get Juliet's car at the station." Shawn said.

"Ok. Loved seeing all of y'all today." Gus said.

"You too Gus." Juliet said.

Juliet packed up Aaron's baby bag and went to go put that in the car.

"Well man, I guess I will see you tomorrow. I have a feeling Jules isn't going back for another week, so I will be working on and off here." Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess so. That is not unusual that Lassie snapped at you. I am sorry that he snapped at you today especially what you did for Jules." Gus said.

"Yeah man I know. I will call you later tonight ok?" Shawn asked.

"Ok." Gus said.

Shawn went and got in the car and said, "Want to go get your car?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling that I will need it tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok. Off to the station we go." Shawn said.

"I need to go in and get something off of my desk ok?" Juliet said.

"Do you want me to stay until you get out or do you want me to go home?" Shawn asked.

"Go on home. I am sure you two are tired." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss before going into the station.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Oh hey chief. I needed to come get something off of my desk and I need to come get my car." Juliet said.

"Ok. Well have a good day then." Karen said.

Juliet nodded her head and went over to her desk and got her present she was going to give to Shawn.

"O'Hara what are you doing here?" Carlton asked.

"I needed to come get my car and something off of my desk. Why would you want to know?" Juliet snapped.

"I was just wondering. Geez don't catch an attitude." Lassiter said.

"Catch an attitude? Me catch an attitude after you flipped your shit at MY husband for coming to surprise me my first day back at work since having my baby! You really hurt Shawn's feeling today and he doesn't show his emotions unless anyone says anything towards his family. Gosh Carlton, how could you be so insensitive?" Juliet yelled.

"O'Hara…" Carlton said.

"No Carlton don't say a word about it." Juliet snapped.

Juliet picked up the present from her desk and walked out to her car. Once Juliet got in her car she pulled out her phone and called Shawn. No answer so she left a voicemail and said,

"_Hey Shawn, I know you are probably asleep, but I am calling to let you know that I am on my way home. Lassiter stopped me and asked what I was doing there and I yelled at him for yelling at you at what you did for me today. Oh by the way I have a little surprise for you when I get home. Hope you check your phone soon. Love you. See you in a bit." _

Shawn heard his phone ding, so he rolled over on the couch to check his phone.

"One missed call from Jules? I wonder what she was calling me about." Shawn said.

He unlocked his phone and listened to the voicemail and smiled the entire time he listened to it. He was an extremely lucky guy to have a wife like her.


	25. Chapter 25

Juliet walked through the front door into the foyer of their house. She walked to the kitchen to put down her purse, she then walked in the living room and said, "I'm home!"

"Look Aaron! Mommy's home!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yes I am! How are you two doing?" Juliet asked.

"We are good. I just listened to your voicemail you left me. I was asleep on the couch taking a nap." Shawn said.

"That's what I figured." Juliet said.

"Well I smiled through the whole thing. I am so happy that you stood up to Lassie." Shawn said.

"Well he was getting on my nerves with making smart remarks to you and complaining on everything you do." Juliet said.

"Me too. I didn't want to say anything that would piss him off." Shawn said.

"Well now, you don't have to worry about that. I am going back to work tomorrow. I figured that if I give him some space for like a day or so he would cool down." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her down to sit on the couch and said, "Really? I was hoping you could stay home forever with me and Aaron."

"I wish I could too. I really need to go back to work and you do also." Juliet said.

"I am so lucky that I baby-proofed the office, so I can have my little man working with me and his Uncle Gus." Shawn said.

"I bet he would love all of you r 80s references." Juliet said.

"C'mon Jules don't be absurd. Of course he will like them. He is Shawn 2.0!" Shawn laughed.

"I know I know. I don't want to miss out on things while I am at work." Juliet said.

"I know you don't want to. If you want me to I will catch everything on my phone and email them to you during the day." Shawn said.

"Aww. Thanks Shawn! That would mean a lot to me if you would do that." Juliet said.

"Then I will do that for you!" Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat and got up to get his laptop.

"Jules! Look what came in today!" Shawn yelled.

"What Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Our pictures came in." he said.

"Wow! That was fast. Let me look." Juliet said.

Shawn made sure that the one with him, Juliet, and Aaron was on top.

Juliet gasped at the picture with Aaron's birthday which is also their anniversary on it.

"Wait? Did you do that?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I did it while I was checking out at the counter." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. I needed something for my desk at work. I love how you put our anniversary and Aaron's birthday on here. Very clever Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Thank you Mrs. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Happy Birthday Jules. I wanted to tell you this morning but I wanted for you to see your present." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. This is really sweet." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. I wanted to give you something special this year since we have a new member to the Spencer family." Shawn said.

"I know. Your birthday is coming up in April which is in 6 months so I know what you are getting." Juliet said.

"Wow! I haven't noticed. Too many exciting things happening this past month and a half." Shawn said.

"Yeah. I know. We need a date night this weekend. We can either leave him with your dad or the chief whatever you want." Juliet said.

"We can let him stay the night at my dad's and we can go out and then come home and sleep good tonight." Shawn said.

"Sleep sounds so good. I know we were both up with him most of the night last night. I maybe got 5 hours of sleep maybe not even that." Juliet said.

"I got maybe 3 because I watched TV a lot last night. I tried to get up with him so you could get some sleep, but once I checked on him he kept crying so I came and got you. I thought you could settle him down." Shawn said.

"I did calm him down. Maybe he should sleep in here like we planned." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement and said, "You are right. Great idea."

Shawn gave Juliet the framed picture for her desk. He also got two more made, one for his desk and one for the table in the foyer.

Shawn heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Lassie standing in the doorway.

"Lassie what are you doing here man?" Shawn asked.

"I came to apologize to the both of you about how I acted. I know I don't apologize much, but I did realize what you did for Juliet was nice and sweet and I also came to wish her a happy birthday." Carlton said.

Juliet walked up behind Shawn and said, "Thank you Carlton. It really means a lot when you realize you have done something that was wrong."

Carlton smiled.

"So how are you man? I didn't mean to blow up at you this morning. I just really didn't want Jules to go off to work yet." Shawn said.

"It's ok Spencer don't worry about it." Carlton said.

Shawn stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I better be going. I just stopped by to say sorry and happy birthday." Carlton said.

"Good night Lassie." Shawn said.

"Good night Carlton." Juliet said.

"Good night you two." Carlton said.

Shawn shut the door and locked it.

"Well that was a surprise." Shawn said.

"I know. I didn't expect him to come here and actually apologize to me and you." Juliet said.

"Hmm. I really appreciate that of him." Shawn said.

Juliet went into the kitchen and grabbed something out of her purse and said, "Shawn, I decided to get you a present for being such a good husband and father."

"Jules. You didn't have to do that." Shawn said.

"Yes I did. Now here." Juliet said.

Shawn took the box and unwrapped it and saw a cup with pictures Juliet took ever since Aaron was born.

Shawn's eyes teared up a bit and said, "Thank you Jules. I really like this."

"You're welcome Shawn. Why are you crying?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. This is so sweet. I love you Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet wiped Shawn's tears off his cheeks and kissed him.

Shawn put the cup down and hugged Juliet.

"Well I am going to bed. Are you coming to bed or are you going to stay up a little while?" Juliet said.

"I am going to come in there and lay down and watch TV with you if you don't mind." Shawn said.

"Of course I don't mind." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and brought him into their bedroom and put him in his playpen next to Shawn's side of the bed.

Shawn and Juliet got in the bed and Shawn turned the TV on. 5 minutes later they were all asleep soundly.


	26. Chapter 26

Juliet slept through the alarm clock 3 times, on the fourth one Shawn finally got up and turned it off for her.

"Do you want to call in sick today?" Shawn asked.

Juliet groaned and turned to Shawn and said, "Are you sure the chief won't mind?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to call her?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and then rolled over to get some sleep. Not even 30 seconds after shutting her eyes Aaron starts crying.

"Don't worry Jules, I'll get him." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and went back to sleep.

"The chief said that she doesn't mind that you stay home today after what happened yesterday." Shawn said.

"Thank God. I need sleep. You do also. What are you going to do with him?" Juliet asked.

"Aaron? I planned on feeding him, changing him, and then try rocking him to sleep so I can get some too." Shawn said.

"That sounds like a good plan Mr. Spencer." Juliet smiled.

Shawn picked Aaron up out of his playpen in their room and went to his room to change him.

"How is my little man doing this morning?" Shawn asked in a baby voice.

Aaron cooed and smiled.

Shawn got him changed and put him back in a pair of his pajamas. He went downstairs into the kitchen to fix Aaron a bottle. Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat while he fixed the bottle.

"Hey Shawn. Come here please!" Juliet yelled from upstairs.

"One second Jules, I am almost done fixing his bottle." Shawn yelled back.

Shawn finished fixing the bottle and warmed it up for 10 seconds in the microwave. He went over to Aaron's bouncy seat and picked him up and then went back to the microwave to wait for the bottle to be done. The microwave dinged and Shawn got Aaron's bottle out.

Shawn brought Aaron in their bedroom and put him between him and Juliet.

"Here ya go little dude." Shawn said as he picked up Aaron and the bottle to feed him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"Ok, so I had this dream that I got pregnant again. How do you feel about that?" Juliet asked.

Shawn thought long and hard about it and said, "You know what Jules, I would love another one, but let's wait 1 or 2 years until we have that discussion again ok?"

"Yeah that is exactly what I was thinking. No more babies for at least 2 years." Juliet said.

"Here can you feed him for me? I need to hop in the shower and meet Gus for something." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded and took the bottle and Aaron from Shawn.

Shawn got out a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"What are you going to do with Gus?" Juliet asked.

"He needs me at the Psych office to look at this case file for him because he can't find any clues." Shawn said.

"Hmm. How long are you going to be gone?" Juliet asked.

"30 to 45 minutes. Why?" Shawn said.

"I wanted to go to lunch with my mom today and it is already 10:45 and you know how she likes to eat early." Juliet said.

"Yeah I do. I would love to go to lunch with you and your mom. I haven't seen her since Aaron was born." Shawn said.

"Yeah. I miss her and Frank a lot. So do you think you can shorten that trip to maybe 20 minutes?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely, anything for my Juliet." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and continued to feed Aaron.

"Hey Jules, now that you say that you want to go to lunch with your mom why don't I cancel on Gus and I know I will have to owe him big time, but I rather be here with you anyway." Shawn said.

"Whatever works with you. I prefer you staying here with me and relax but do what you want to do." Juliet smiled.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out his phone and called Gus.

"Hello?" Gus answered his phone.

"Hey man. I called to tell you that I won't make it there today. Juliet's mom wants to go to lunch with us and she likes to eat early so sorry man." Shawn said.

"Don't worry Shawn. I will call you if I anything. Have fun!" Gus said.

"Thanks! Bye!" Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and went in the bedroom to find Juliet and Aaron sleeping. Shawn walked to the side of the bed and put Aaron next to Juliet surrounded by pillows. Shawn kissed Aaron's forehead and Juliet's cheek.

Shawn went to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower, so he wouldn't wake up Juliet and Aaron.

After his shower he put his dirty clothes in the laundry room. He then went into the living room and picked up all of Aaron's toys and put them in his toy box.

"Well since I am the only one up I might as well answer some emails." Shawn said to himself.

Shawn got on his laptop and logged in his email and saw an email from Abigail.

The email read,

_"Hey Shawn, I know it has been 4 years since we last talked. I wanted to let you know that I am back in the U.S. and wanted to catch up with you. Let me know if you can make it. Have some good news to tell you. Love Abigail."_

Shawn just stared at the screen and waited to reply until he showed Juliet when she woke up.

Shawn thought, "Wow. She doesn't know that I am married. She probably wants to get back together or something like that."

Juliet got up and turned on the main baby monitor so Aaron could sleep. She put more pillows around him so he doesn't fall of the bed.

Juliet went downstairs and said, "Good morning babe."

"Good morning Sunshine." Shawn said.

"Want some coffee?" Juliet asked.

"I would love some. I love the way you make yours." Shawn said.

Juliet put the coffee on and walked over to the cabinet and got out two mugs for her and Shawn.

"Hey Jules. I just got an email from Abigail." Shawn mumbled.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Juliet asked.

"I said that I got an email from Abigail." Shawn said a little louder.

Shawn pulled up the email to show Juliet.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and sat next to him and read the email.

"What did she want?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I am debating whether or not I should reply." Shawn said.

"What do you want to do?" Juliet asked.

"Well apparently she doesn't know that I am married and have a kid. She said that she wanted to catch up." Shawn said.

"Well don't be rude arrange plans with her. Me and Aaron will come with you if that won't make it awkward ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok. What about lunch with your mom?" Shawn asked.

"I called her and said that we are really tired." Juliet said.

"That's fine." Shawn said.

Shawn pressed the reply button and said, "_Abigail, it is so good to hear from you. Let's meet later today at some coffeehouse at 4:00. Hope to hear from you soon. –Shawn."_

Shawn pressed send and before you know it Abigail replied about 10 minutes later.

"God. That was fast. What does she do, sit on her computer all day?" Shawn asked.


	27. Chapter 27

_"Shawn, loved hearing from you today. How is today? I don't have anything else planned. Is that ok?" _Abigail replied to her email Shawn sent her.

Shawn's phone went off and saw that Abigail has replied.

He opened the email and said, "Jules, get ready. She wants to meet us in a bit."

"Ok. Come on Aaron let's get you bathed and dressed." Juliet said.

Shawn was already ready.

Shawn walked in the bathroom where Juliet was busy bathing Aaron.

"Do you want me to get him dressed for you?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Shawn. If you don't mind. By the way, my mom had to cancel lunch. Forgot to tell you, that's why we haven't left the house." Juliet said as drying Aaron off and handing him to Shawn so he can go get him dressed.

Shawn took Aaron and went to his room and picked out his onesie that said, 'Baby Detective' that Carlton and Marlowe picked out for the baby shower.

"Shawn, what in the hell is he wearing?" Juliet asked.

"He is just wearing that onesie Lassie got him." Shawn said.

"Ok. That's fine. He is just staying in his carrier anyway." Juliet said.

"What? I can't hold him while I talk to Abigail?" Shawn asked.

"You can, but not as soon as we get there." Juliet said.

Juliet got Aaron's diaper bag ready and Shawn grabbed the keys.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me finish putting his pacifier in his bag and then we will go." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed the diaper bag and Shawn had Aaron.

He opened Juliet's car door and then he opened Aaron's door and put him in his seat.

Shawn got Aaron buckled in and shut his door.

"This is going to be really awkward." Shawn said.

"I don't' think so since you have me and Aaron with you." Juliet said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's get going then!" Shawn said.

Shawn started the car and backed down the driveway and they were on their way to go see Abigail.

Shawn pulled up to a Starbucks and got out to get Aaron's seat out of the backseat and handed him to Juliet.

"Shawn, can you please take the diaper bag for me please?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." Shawn said.

Shawn got the diaper bag and went in to find a seat or find Abigail.

Abigail saw Shawn and waved him over to sit with her.

"Hey Shawn." Abigail said as she hugged him.

"Hey Abigail. How has it been going?" Shawn asked.

"Good." Abigail said.

Juliet found Shawn and stole a seat next to Shawn.

"Shawn, you didn't tell me you were married and have a baby." Abigail said.

"Well I have been married to Juliet a little over 1 year and Aaron is 2 almost 3 months." Shawn said.

"Well, he is very cute. I actually wanted to tell you that I am getting married in about 2 months. Will you please come?" Abigail asked.

Shawn turned to Juliet and whispered, "Do ex-boyfriend's go to their ex's wedding?"

"I don't know. Don't be rude. Say you will go and we will come with you like we planned today." Juliet whispered.

"Ok Abigail I would love to come. Can Aaron and Jules come also?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. I will just have to tell my mom to add one more seat, but that should be all good." Abigail said.

"Are you sure it's not a big deal Abigail?" Juliet asked.

"Oh Juliet don't be silly of course it's not a big deal. All it is, is an extra seat." Abigail said.

"Well thank you for inviting us." Shawn said.

Shawn and Abigail caught up for a little while and then Aaron started getting fussy.

"I'm sorry Abigail that we have to cute this visit short, Aaron is getting cranky and he is hungry." Juliet said.

"Oh it's not a problem." Abigail said.

"It was good seeing you again Abigail." Shawn said.

"You too." Abigail answered.

Juliet got up and brought Aaron out to the car while Shawn needed the diaper bag and followed.

"Thank you for saving me little man!" Shawn said.

Aaron just smiled and wiggled.

"Was it really that bad?" Juliet asked.

"It was plenty bad. It was really awkward when she asked me to be at her wedding. I wonder who would want to marry her." Shawn said.

"Do you want to go? I saw that you were a little hesitant when she asked you." Juliet asked.

"No. I don't. I haven't seen her in 4 years and I have a baby and a wife to take care of." Shawn said.

"Well once it gets closer email her and say that something came up or something." Juliet said.

"You are a genius Jules." Shawn said.

"Well I may have heard that a few times before." Juliet said.

"Let's go home and feed this baby so he will stop fussing." Shawn said.

"Agreed." Juliet said.


	28. Chapter 28

Juliet was getting ready for her and Shawn's date night since Aaron was born.

"Hey Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn?" Juliet said.

"Can you put my tie on for me?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Sure. Why are you wearing a tie I thought we were just going casually?" Juliet asked.

"We are, but I have the best restaurant picked out for us. It is very nice." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well ok. I trust you have a good date planned for us tonight. Am I right?" Juliet asked.

Shawn moved closer and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and pulled her in close, with their foreheads touching and their lips just millimeters apart.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I have a special night for my special wife?" Shawn asked.

"Oh I don't know. Just asking." Juliet said.

"There is no need to worry ok. Mr. Spencer had all of this under control." Shawn said.

Juliet backed up, but still in Shawn's embrace and said, "Really now?"

"Ok. You want to play that game. Ok we can play Come here!" Shawn said.

Shawn picked Juliet up and threw her on the bed and started tickling her.

"Shawn! Stop that hurts." Juliet screamed.

"It does? Then trust me. It's not that hard to do." Shawn said with a huge grin on his face

Juliet pushed Shawn off the bed and finished getting ready. Shawn was in the living room with Aaron while she was finishing up. Shawn walked in the bathroom where Juliet was and put Aaron in his baby tub as a holding spot for the time being. He put Aaron down and put his arms around Juliet's waist and said, "You don't need makeup. Why do you even wear it? You are already the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Shawn, that is sweet, but you know I always have to put on some type of makeup on before we go anywhere." Juliet said.

"I know. I know. Just put a little on tonight you look even more beautiful since you had Aaron." Shawn said.

Juliet blushed and a smile crept on her face.

Shawn picked Aaron back up and went to the living room and started rocking Aaron to sleep before Karen got there to babysit Aaron while Juliet and him went out. It only 5 minutes before Aaron was asleep, Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat and covered him up.

He heard a knock on the door so he assumed it was Karen. He opened the door and welcomed Karen in.

"You're here early." Shawn said.

"You are right Mr. Spencer. Aaron is just so cute I couldn't wait any longer to come over." Karen said.

Juliet came in the living room with no makeup on and said, "I know. He is Shawn 2.0."

Shawn just stood there and smiled while his wife walked through the living room with no makeup on.

"You are right Juliet. He has your eyes though." Karen said.

"I know. He is starting to get some blonde hair that I always thought he wouldn't get. I always thought he would have Shawn's hair, but I am sure it will get darker when he gets older." Juliet said.

"You are probably right. Well you two should get going. Have a great night. I will see y'all when you get back." Karen said.

"Really thanks again Karen on such short notice. I knew you wouldn't mind, but just wanted to say thanks." Juliet said and grabbed her purse.

Shawn opened the door and let Juliet walk out first then turned around to look at the house then they went on out to their car.

"I can't believe we are going out for the first time in 4 months." Juliet said.

"I know. I feel after tonight you will be able to go back to work next week. No this is not something I did just to get you back to work." Shawn said.

"Maybe you're right. I am going to ask Karen if I can have Fridays off." Juliet said.

"Fridays are the best days to take off. You know I don't do anything on Fridays." Shawn laughed.

Shawn pulled in the parking lot and Juliet's eyes got huge. She looked at Shawn and then looked at back out the window and asked, "How in the hell did you afford all of this?"

"Sweet Jules. I asked my dad to help. I know it sounds crazy, but I really wanted something special for you and me." Shawn said.

"Shawn that is so sweet of you to go out of your way like this to make me happy and enjoy myself for one night." Juliet said.

"Anything for my Jules and our baby." Shawn said and leaned over to kiss Juliet on the cheek.

They parked and Shawn ran out of the driver's seat to go open Juliet's door. Shawn opened Juliet's door and held out his hand to help her out of the car.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Thank you Mr. Spencer."

"You are very welcome Mrs. Spencer." Shawn said back.

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and not breaking apart until they sat down.

The waiter helped them to their table and Shawn requested a bottle of their finest wine they have.

The waiter brought out Juliet's favorite wine that she only had when they were on their lover's retreat.

"Alright Spencer, spill how did you afford all of this?" Juliet asked.

"I told you Jules that I asked my dad for some help." Shawn said.

Shawn poured wine in both of their wine glasses.

Shawn handed Juliet her glass and they clinked their glasses together.

While waiting on their food Shawn pulled a black box from his suit pocket and put it in front of Juliet.

Juliet noticed after she turned around and gasped. She looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, what is this?"

"Just something I had made when Aaron got here." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box and saw a gold necklace with a J, A, and S on it.

"I hope we can put more initials on that necklace. I think you already have one, but I wanted you to have a nicer one." Shawn said.

"Aw Shawn I can't believe you bought me this and yes I agree with you and the initials. Maybe two maybe three not sure. Whatever you would like." Juliet said.

"I agree. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow morning?" Shawn said.

"Ok. Look our food is here." Juliet said.

The waiter put down their food and left.

"Here taste this." Shawn said cutting piece of steak and feeding it to Juliet.

Juliet's eyes got huge and nodded and said, "Shawn that is amazing."

They enjoyed their dinner and after Juliet asked Shawn if he could put her necklace on her.

Shawn put the necklace on her and then bent down to kiss her.

"Oh I have more to the date. It's not over yet." Shawn said.

Shawn helped Juliet from the table and walked out to the beach and walked on the beach until they got tired.

"I'm tired." Juliet said.

"Let me take care of that." Shawn said.

Shawn picked her up bridal style and walked back to the car. Little did he know that Juliet fell asleep on his shoulder. He unlocked the car and opened Juliet's door and put her in the car without waking her up. He got in the car and drove home.


	29. Chapter 29

Shawn and Juliet got back from their date around 12. Shawn woke Juliet up gently and told her that they were home.

They walked in very quietly in case Aaron was asleep. Shawn saw the TV light on through the foyer.

"Hey Karen. How was he?" Juliet asked setting down her purse on the side table in the foyer.

"He was excellent. He fell asleep just a few minutes ago, he was hungry." Karen said.

"That's good. He normally falls asleep around that time, but wakes up at like 3 crying." Juliet said.

Shawn went through the living room and waved to Karen and said, "I am not trying to be rude, but I have to get out of this monkey suit here."

Juliet just laughed at the way Shawn said it.

"That is a very nice necklace Juliet. Did you have it on when I got here?" Karen asked.

"No. Shawn gave it to me tonight while we were waiting. I like it a lot." Juliet said.

"Wow, he even put the initials on there." Karen said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting anything like this. He is a very unpredictable man." Juliet said.

Shawn heard them from upstairs and said, "Hey! I heard that!"

Karen and Juliet laughed.

"Sorry, but it's true." Juliet said.

Shawn walked downstairs in his pajamas.

Karen just nodded and said, "Well let me get going. Glad you two had a great time tonight. See you next week Juliet."

Shawn and Juliet waved bye.

"Well Mr. Spencer, tonight was lovely." Juliet turned to face him.

Shawn's arms wrapped around Juliet's waist and pulled her very close to him and said, "I am glad you enjoyed it. Now let's head to bed because I am tired."

Shawn extended his arm and Juliet took his hand and they walked to the bedroom.

Juliet got her pajamas on, when she was done she saw Shawn and Aaron sleeping soundly. She took out her phone and took a picture of this sweet moment. She turned out the light and lied down next to Shawn.

Shawn stirred slightly and put Aaron back in his crib in their room and got settled in bed.

"Good night Shawn. Love you." Juliet said.

"Night Jules. Love you too." Shawn whispered.

The next morning Juliet got up at 7 to feed and change Aaron. She decided to let Shawn sleep in late today.

Juliet got out of the bed very quietly so she didn't wake up Shawn. As soon as she started to move Shawn's arm quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him.

"What are you doing? I was trying to let you sleep late." Juliet said.

"I have been up since 6:30. I fed Aaron and changed him." Shawn smiled.

Juliet looked at Shawn with a shocked look on her face and said, "I thought you didn't do anything before 10 in the morning."

Shawn chuckled and said, "Jules I woke up because I had to pee and Aaron was squirming in his crib and I 'sensed' that he needed to be fed and changed."

"Well Shawn, thank you. I did notice him sleeping when I was trying to get up, but then someone pulled me back." Juliet said while she grinned.

Shawn got up out of bed and said, "Do you want coffee or do you want to skip that for today?"

"I will take a cup if you don't mind." Juliet said sweetly.

"I don't mind." Shawn said while walking over to Juliet's side of the bed and kissed her.

Juliet returned the kiss and said, "Thank you."

Shawn put on his pajama pants and slippers and walked downstairs without a shirt on.

Juliet got out of bed and put on her slippers and grabbed a baby monitor and turned it on and took it with her to the kitchen.

"Is today the day that Shawn Spencer doesn't wear a shirt?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe. If we don't do anything today it will be." Shawn said.

Shawn handed her the cup of coffee just how she likes it.

"So tell me about what talk you said we were going to have this morning." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him curiously and then got what he was talking about.

"Ok. I was wondering if you wanted to have more kids later on." Juliet said.

"Of course I do Jules maybe 2 more. Then we can move on to dogs which we have one of each so I guess it is a start." Shawn answered truthfully.

"Really? You, Shawn Spencer want 2 more kids?" Juliet asked.

"Hey that's not right. I do want more kids especially with you. Let's wait another year or 2." Shawn said.

"Good. I wanted more. I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you first. I know 2 years is a while away, but I wanted to talk about it now since we brought it up last night." Juliet said.

"I am actually glad you brought it up. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to when we are ready to cross that bridge." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Can you believe that Aaron is already 4 months old?"

"No honestly I can't. It seems just like yesterday I was driving y'all both home from the hospital." Shawn said.

Shawn sat there taking it all in what Juliet said about Aaron and realized that time was going to fly by pretty fast with a baby around now. Soon they will be teaching him how to walk and talk.

"Hey Jules, what age do babies start crawling?" Shawn asked.

"About 9-10 months. Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because we need to baby-proof the house when the time comes." Shawn said.

Juliet sat there thinking about how much life has changed over the past 4 months for the better.

"You know what Shawn good point. Maybe we should start thinking about having more kids in about 9 months how's that? Time will fly and we both know that." Juliet said.

"Ok. We can do that. Can we handle another kid?" Shawn asked.

"Of course we can Shawn. You have matured so much since Aaron came along, but at the same time you are still yourself when I first met you." Juliet said.

"You like that childish part of me don't you?" Shawn asked.

"You know that's right. Don't you ever change that part about you." Juliet said and leaned over to give Shawn a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Juliet was dreading this upcoming week.

It was the week when she went back to work. Juliet's alarm clock rang and she got up.

"Jules do you have to go? This bed is so warm." Shawn said sleepily.

"Yes Shawn, I do. Now go on back to sleep." Juliet said sweetly.

Shawn went back to sleep then shot his eyes open because he couldn't go back to sleep. He got out of the bed and moseyed on into the bathroom.

Shawn went into the bathroom having no clue Juliet was in there.

"Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry. You know I am half asleep." Shawn said.

"What are you doing up?" Juliet asked.

Shawn stretched and said, "I couldn't sleep. Plus I wanted to spend time with you before you left."

Juliet started talking before getting cut off by Aaron who was crying.

"I'll get him. Don't worry." Shawn said.

Shawn went out of the bathroom and walked over to Aaron's crib.

"Good morning little dude." Shawn said.

Aaron cooed back at him and held his arms up for Shawn to pick him up.

Shawn picked him up and went back into the bathroom where Juliet was.

"Look who came to see mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "My little man came to see me. How are you doing this morning baby boy?"

Aaron had a big smile on his face when Shawn or Juliet talked to him.

Juliet took him out of Shawn's arms and walked into Aaron's bedroom and lied Aaron down on his changing table and changed him and got him dressed.

While Juliet was doing that Shawn was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Juliet came through the kitchen with Aaron on her hip and said, "We have baby formula if you're hungry."

Shawn turned around from the pantry and said, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah. And if you're really hungry I can cook you pancakes or something before work." Juliet said.

"I would love pancakes. I will feed Aaron if you want me to." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and got out the pancake mix and stuff for a bottle. She turned on the stove and then fixed Aaron's bottle up and put it in the microwave for 15 seconds. The microwave went off and Shawn grabbed the bottle and went to the couch and got comfortable with Aaron in his arms.

Shawn started to give Aaron his bottle and when he put it in his mouth Aaron grabbed it by himself.

"Jules. Look at this." Shawn said.

"What?" Juliet asked while walking into the living room.

"He is holding his own bottle now." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled ear to ear and said, "Wow. That was fast. I didn't think he would hold it this early."

Shawn looked up and smiled and said, "We made one perfect baby Jules."

"Yes we did Shawn, yes we did." Juliet said.

Juliet went back in the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Juliet yelled into the living room.

Shawn put Aaron in his bouncy seat and brought it over to the kitchen table with him so he could watch him while eating.

"Can I put this on the table Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Shawn. I wouldn't mind him eating with us." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron's seat down and began to eat Juliet's pancakes. You have to admit that woman can cook.

"Oh my God Jules. This is amazing." Shawn said with his mouth full.

"I am so glad you like it Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn cut up a tiny piece of pancake so Aaron wouldn't choke on it and gave it to Aaron.

Aaron reached for it and took it away from Shawn and shoved it in his mouth.

Shawn and Juliet just smiled ear to ear.

"Well someone else likes momma's cooking." Shawn said.

"Here eat this." Juliet said.

Juliet fed him a piece of her pancake, which was a chocolate chip, of course Shawn's was pineapple.

"This is good Jules. Now you have to eat a piece of my pineapple pancake." Shawn smiled.

Shawn cut off a big piece of his pancake and stuffed it in her face.

"Shawn! You know I have to go to work. Now I have to go wash my face." Juliet said furiously.

"I know Jules. I'm sorry. I just needed to have a little fun while eating breakfast." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn, I know. That is why I am not mad at you." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his head up when Juliet said she wasn't mad at him. Shawn got up and pulled Juliet to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Juliet O'Hara Spencer, you are the best wife ever. I love you." Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, you are the best husband ever. I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn let her go for a second and grabbed Aaron and put him on his hip then returned to his previous position.

"Now look at us. Who would've thought 8 years ago I would have you as a wife and a baby?" Shawn said.

"I am no psychic, but I kind of knew when I met you in that diner 8 years ago." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled really big and pulled Juliet even closer and said, "Aaron, your mom is the best person and the best mom. I am very lucky to have her and you should be too."

Aaron held out his arms to Juliet and Juliet took him and said, "Aaron, I have to agree with your daddy. I am the best person in the world and the best mom, but your daddy is a perfect father and I know that he is happy when we kissed on that bridge in Canada. I knew it was forever."

"Now we have had some bumps in the road, but we worked it out. We don't have any major secrets or any secrets at all. We are all honest with each other. Now we have a perfect family." Shawn said.

"We sure do." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet and kiss Aaron on the cheek.

"Uh Shawn, I am going to be late for work if I don't get going in like 30 minutes." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. We will miss you. We love you." Shawn said as Juliet got up on her toes and kissed both of her boys.


	31. Chapter 31

Juliet walked into the police station for the first time in 4 months. This is the first time she was without Shawn or Aaron.

"Good morning Detective." Karen said.

"Good morning Chief." Juliet said.

"Ready to get back to work?" Karen asked.

"Not really. Shawn wanted me to ask you if I can have Fridays off instead of Thursdays." Juliet said.

"Well I don't see that being a problem, so it is ok with me." Karen said.

Juliet pulled out her phone to see if Shawn called or texted, when she saw nothing on the screen she frowned.

Juliet texted Shawn and said, _"Hey, miss you guys already. How's lunch? I think I am on desk duty today. It's weird not being with you guys 24/7 since Aaron was born. I love how my maternity leave was supposed to be for 2 months, but it took 4 months instead. Love you guys, give Aaron a kiss for me."_

Shawn's phone dinged and saw that Juliet texted. His face broke out into a big smile. He read her text and replied, _"Lunch sounds great. Miss you too. Let's go to the diner where we first met since it's in the middle of town and not too far from the house or station. Love you. XOXO."_

Juliet spent 5 long hours doing paperwork until her phone rang and Shawn was calling. She answered and said, "Hey. Where are you at?"

"We are outside waiting on you. We were going to come visit, but little man fell asleep on the way here, so I didn't want to wake him up." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and left a note on her desk saying that she went to lunch with Shawn.

She walked down the stairs and found Shawn parked right in front of her waiting.

"Hey. How was your day so far?" Shawn asked as while Juliet got in the car.

"Busy. Desk work is not fun. Well it's better since you two came." Juliet answered.

"Mine too. We have just sat around and watched a little TV. The first few minutes were a little rough this morning when you left. When you shut the door I saw his eyes watering and then he started crying. I did what you told me to do if he gets fussy. None of that worked until10 minutes passed and I put a pacifier in his mouth." Shawn explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry, I though he would've been fine, but I thought wrong. Sounds like you guys had a rough morning." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and grabbed her hand and drove to the diner to eat. They got there in 15 minutes then sat down and began to look at what they want to eat.

Aaron started squirming and fussing.

"Aww, come here baby, momma is here." Juliet said, taking Aaron out of his carrier.

Aaron calmed down and looked at Juliet like everything was normal.

"Well aren't you just magic today?" Shawn said.

"Hey! Don't hate because I can get him quiet and you can't." Juliet laughed.

Shawn sat back in his seat and pouted for 1 minute and returned to his normal self.

The waiter brought out their food. Shawn and Juliet ate then visited and talked about Aaron some more.

"Do I have to go back to work Shawn?" Juliet whined.

"I am afraid you do babe. I know you don't want to. You miss us too much." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand across the table and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Look at it this way. You only have 5 more hours and then you can come home then we can relax at the house for the rest of the night. How does that sound?" Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, "That sounds perfect. What are you two going to do during that time?"

"We he needs his first pair of Nikes, so I was going to get him some. What size does he wear?" Shawn asked.

"He should be able to fit in infants, if not ask the employee. You better send me pictures of him rocking his first pair of Nikes." Juliet said.

"Don't worry. Gus is coming with us and we are going to go. I am going to see if they have a pair like mine. Do you want a pair like mine also?" Shawn joked.

"Well, I could use some new shoes, but I will have to say sure." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and handed Juliet the car keys. Shawn got Aaron situated in his seat and hopped in the driver's seat to drop Juliet back off at the station.

Juliet was fixing to get out of the car when Shawn's hand caught her hand.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

Shawn got closer to Juliet with their lips just millimeters apart and kissed her passionately.

Juliet returned the kiss as soon as she got it and with more passion than Shawn.

Shawn and Juliet had to come for air with their foreheads touching.

"Now I really don't want to go Shawn." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry that I made you late this morning that was my apology." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him and said, "Well that was one very good apology."

"Bye Jules." Shawn said giving her one more kiss.

"Bye Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet hopped out of the passenger side of the car and went to the back where Aaron was.

"Bye baby. I will see you in a little bit. You better look as good as your dad with your Nikes on." Juliet said placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead and then kissing Shawn once more.

Juliet shut the car door and went back inside. Once she got inside she sat down at her desk wishing to be home.

Lassiter came in with a ton of case files. He set them on Juliet's desk and said, "There is more work for you."

"Thanks Carlton, really appreciate it." Juliet said sarcastically.

As soon as Carlton left she began on the paperwork immediately trying to get done by 5 so she could go home.

5 o'clock rolled around and Juliet was finishing up her work for today. She got done and picked up her purse and walked into the chief's office.

"Karen, I am done for today. I got a lot done today." Juliet said.

"Ok Juliet. Go home to that cutie pie of a baby you have at the house waiting on you." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen. I will see you tomorrow." Juliet said.

The chief waved good bye.

Juliet walked out of the chief's office and outside down to her car. She got in and started her car and started on the way home.

Juliet got home and walked in and said, "I'm home!"

"Hey buddy look who is home. Mommy's home." Shawn said getting off the couch with Aaron on the couch.

"Hey babe." Juliet said, placing a kiss on Shawn's lips.

Juliet bent down to talk to Aaron while Shawn went in the back and got Juliet's present that he got her while they were out.

"Jules, I got you something today, well all of us something." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box to find a baseball jersey with 'Spencer Family' on the front and her favorite number on the back.

"Shawn I love you." Juliet jumped up and hugged Shawn.

Shawn pulled Aaron to his feet to show Juliet his first pair of Nikes.

"Look Jules. He looks just like me doesn't he?" Shawn asked.

"Totally Shawn. Let me get a picture of you two." Juliet said.

Juliet got up to go get her phone out of her purse.

"Alright Shawn. I want your feel in it also since you both have the same pair." Juliet said.

"One second." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron back on the couch and ran upstairs to their room and got Juliet's shoes he told her he would get.

"Here. I got you a pair also." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn I thought you weren't listening." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn went to open the door.

"Hey guys." Gus said walking into the house.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey dude would you mind taking a picture of the three of us with our matching Nikes?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Shawn. Those are some sick kicks you got there dude." Gus said.

Gus instructed them to get how he liked the picture.

Shawn standing, Juliet next to him and Aaron on Juliet's hip.

"One, two, three." Gus said to take the picture.

Gus took the picture and showed it to them.

"Look at that Shawn. We all match. Good idea to match. I think it's cute." Juliet said.

"Yep. I think it's cute also. Now we need to get a new frame for our desks and a few for our parents. Speaking of which my dad's birthday is coming up in like 4 weeks. That could be a perfect present well with some beer of course." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I need to send these to Wallgreens to get these developed and get frames. We can do that when it gets closer though." Juliet said.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and went to the couch while Gus was looking for food.

Gus came back in the living room and the three of them started talking about 'American Duos' that came on last night.


	32. Chapter 32

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus all sat in the living room talking about 'American Duos' and what happened last night.

Gus ranted on for 10 minutes.

"Gus, let me stop you right there. What in the hell are you talking about?" Shawn said.

"American Duos! Duh." Gus said.

Shawn raised an eyebrow and looked at Juliet who just shrugged.

"Gus, you started ranting about meeting Rachel's family about 5 minutes ago. The 'American Duos' subject is gone." Juliet said.

"What's going on man? Are you scared they won't like you or something?" Shawn asked sincerely.

"I am terrified. What if they don't like me or think I am not good enough for her or Max? Dude, this is killing me." Gus said.

"Well Gus, my advice to you is to be yourself like you are with me and Shawn and I am sure her parents will like you. You just have to see." Juliet said.

"That's really good advice Jules. I need to come to you more often for advice." Shawn joked.

Gus seemed to calm down after he finished ranting and telling them how terrified he was about meeting Rachel's parents.

"Well I better get going then. Thanks for listening to me rant. I want a picture that I took of you guys today by the way." Gus said.

"Ok buddy. See you tomorrow. Night." Shawn said.

Gus left and drove to his apartment to end his day.

"Well I think Gus is a little scared about meeting Rachel's parents. I was scared to meet Frank honestly." Shawn said.

"Everyone is scared to meet Frank." Juliet laughed.

"I can see why." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him and walked over to the couch and put Aaron on his blanket on the floor to let him sleep.

"Shawn? Please don't be like Frank." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at her and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He turned her face so she could look him in the eyes. He grabbed both of her hands and said, "You know I won't I love you two to death. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again. It breaks my heart to see you upset." Shawn said.

"Good. I love you. Means a lot to me Shawn." Juliet said.

"I will make sure I am here for every birthday party, every Christmas, every Thanksgiving, and every day. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Shawn said as he lifted Juliet's head and kissed her.

Juliet smiled and returned the kiss.

They both looked at Aaron who slept through the entire ranting of Gus and that talk they just had.

"Damn Jules, we make a pretty cute baby didn't we?" Shawn asked.

"We did Shawn. He looks like you though more than me. I am fine with that though because he looks like the man I know and love." Juliet answered.

"Jules, I love you so much." Shawn said.

Juliet scooted closer to Shawn and sat on his lap and said, "I love you too Shawn. I knew that the very first day we met in that diner that I loved you 8 long years ago." Juliet said.

"Those first 5 years were tough trying to get you, but look I finally have you and a kid. That is all I need maybe another kid, but that will come when the time is right." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed the remote and turned on the TC to see if 'The Mentalist' was on.

"What do you want to watch Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet was in the middle of her yawn and said, "I don't care Shawn. I am going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. I am right behind you." Shawn said.

Juliet picked Aaron off the floor and picked up his blanket and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Shawn followed Juliet and got the bed ready for her when she got in it.

Juliet put Aaron in the playpen and covered him up with the blanket and kissed him good night. She got in the bed with Shawn and turned to face Shawn.

"Good night. Love you." Juliet said.

"Night. Love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer to him so he could fall asleep.

Neither of them could sleep if they were a part from one another.

Shawn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Juliet got ready for work without waking up Shawn or the baby. Once she got done getting ready she went into the kitchen and wrote a note down for Shawn.

She wrote, _"Hey babe, went to work! Have a good day. Love you two. Love Jules."_

After Juliet left the note she grabbed her keys and put her gun in her purse and left.

Shawn stirred around and put his arm on Juliet's side of the bed, but that side of the bed was cold. Shawn woke up and looked around for Juliet. He went downstairs into the kitchen and found the note. When he found the note he just smiled and started the coffee maker.

A few minutes after Shawn got up Aaron started to fuss.

When Shawn heard Aaron starting to fuss, he quickly fixed him a bottle and went and got him. While the bottle was heating up Shawn went upstairs went in the bedroom and got Aaron.

"Good morning buddy." Shawn said.

The microwave beeped and Shawn walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen and got the bottle. Shawn walked out of the kitchen and went to go sit down and feed Aaron.

Shawn pulled out his phone and sent Juliet a text.

_"He, we just got up. Sorry I missed you this morning. Aaron is doing much better this morning. Have a good day! Love you. XOXO." _Shawn typed for the text.

Juliet's phone went off when she was in a briefing. She looked directly at Karen and Karen nodded to let her go check her phone. Juliet walked out of the briefing and checked her phone.

Juliet unlocked her phone and saw a text from Shawn. She read the text.

Juliet walked outside to go call Shawn. Juliet pulled Shawn's number up and pressed call.

"Hello?" Shawn said as he answered the phone.

"Hey. How is everything going at home?" Juliet asked.

"We are doing just fine. I just fed him and now I am giving him a bath and then we are going to bug Gus at work. We are having a big boy day today. You are welcome to join us if you want." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I was in the middle of a briefing when you texted. Karen let me go check my phone to see if everything was ok. I will have to see how big my case load is today, if it isn't too big I could maybe get out of here around 3ish." Juliet said.

"Don't rush. I am sorry for interrupting you at work. Just thought you might want to know what we are doing today. Call me later ok?" Shawn said.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me what you are doing today. I will try to call in a little bit if I can. Lassiter is in a bad mood today. Alright well let me get back to work. I will see you later. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too. Aaron say bye to mommy." Shawn said.

"Bye Aaron, bye Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet finished her phone call and went back to her desk and put her phone up. She looked around and saw everyone back at work. She went into the chief's office and said, "Sorry chief, Shawn texted and I was worried, but everything was ok."

"Don't be sorry. You are a mom now and I understand if you need to check your phone often." Karen said.

Juliet gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you please fill me in what the rest of the briefing was about?" Juliet asked.

"Well, Lassiter went with McNab to the crime scene to check it out. A store was robbed and someone was killed. Do you think Shawn could come in later this week if we need him if we find anything?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I will ask him when I get back home and then let you know." Juliet said.

"Lassiter said that this criminal is a repeat. He struck another store and killed another person like a year ago and he got away with it because someone forgot to read him his rights." Karen said.

"Wow. Ok. If I can see his case file please I should be able to see if Shawn could come in." Juliet said.

"The case is on your desk. It isn't big it just has that one crime before and this one now. If Lassiter comes in with him we won't need Shawn's help. You will just have to do some paperwork on him." Karen said.

Juliet looked at the chief and said, "Thank you chief. I might be on my phone a little more than usual that is if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Juliet. I understand, I am a mom also if you remember so I know coming back to work is a big deal for you, Shawn, and the baby." Karen said.

Juliet smiled again and said, "Thanks Karen. I will get back to you on this case."

"Ok. Thanks Juliet." Karen said.

Juliet got up and walked out of the chief's office and got started looking at the perp's case file.

_"Hey Shawn, chief wants to know if you can come in later this week. We have a case that I need you to look at. Let me know. XOXO!" _Juliet typed and then pressed send.

Shawn heard his phone ring and looked at the text.

_"I might be able to Jules. I will come up there now if you want me to. I can drop Aaron off at my dad's and I can come up there." _Shawn replied to her text.

_"Ok. This doesn't require the field, so bring him up here I want to see him. See you in a bit." _Juliet replied.

Shawn got that last text and got dressed. Once Shawn got dressed he picked Aaron up and went into his room and got him changed and dressed.

"We are going to see mommy buddy. I miss mommy." Shawn said in a cute baby voice.

He got Aaron dressed and put is fresh Nikes on and put a Tennessee Titans hat on him and packed his diaper bag.

Shawn got done with everything and he grabbed the keys and unlocked it so he could put Aaron in first.

Shawn put Aaron in the car and started it and then put the diaper bag in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat.

He backed out of the driveway and left.

Shawn called Juliet and said, "Hey Jules. Miss you."

"Hey miss you too. Are you coming up here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We just left the house and we are coming up there. I am sure Karen wants to see Aaron and I really want to see you." Shawn said.

"Well hurry then. I want to see both of you." Juliet said.

"Ok. Be there in a bit. Bye." Shawn said.

Juliet hung up the phone and started getting back to work.

Shawn pulled up to the SBPD and got out with Aaron and the diaper bag on his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and walked to Juliet's desk.

Juliet saw Shawn walk up and said, "Wow you look really hot with a diaper bag on your shoulder."

"Hey. I missed you this morning." Shawn said as he bent down next to Juliet and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you too." Juliet said.

"So what do you need me here for?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to look at his case and see if you can figure something out. This is the second time he robbed a store and killed someone while doing it." Juliet explained to Shawn.

Shawn took the case off of her desk and sat down and looked over it.

"Where is Lassie at?" Shawn asked.

"He and McNab went to go check out the crime scene. The chief said that if Lassiter gets him you won't be needed. I called ahead of time because I wanted to see you." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad you did. We were getting bored." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked in the station with a guy in handcuffs and said, "Got him."

The chief walked out of her office and went over to congratulate Lassiter.

"Here take this man out of my sight." Lassiter told another officer.

The other officer took the man to booking and put him in a cell to keep him in overnight.

"Well done Lassiter." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. He came back because he left something at the scene. Stupidest mistake ever." Lassiter said.

Juliet went back to holding Aaron and said, "Well Mr. Spencer I guess we don't need your services anymore."

"God. I know that really has me disappointed that I can't stay until the end of the day." Shawn said.

"I know. Call Gus or go bug the shit out of Gus at his other job." Juliet said.

"But I will miss you too much." Shawn gave Juliet the puppy dog eyes.

"Now Shawn, you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me when I'm at work." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you back at the house then." Shawn said.

"It's only 7 hours." Juliet said.

"Aaron give mommy a bye bye kiss." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Aaron a kiss and then put him back in his seat.

"Alright. I will see you this afternoon. Love you." Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Love you too. I will try to let Karen to allow me to come home early." Juliet said.

Karen overheard their conversation and said, "Yes detective you can go home. Lassiter can do all that paper work. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you chief." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer, I guess we get to go home together." Shawn said.

"Yes we do. Let's go home." Juliet said.

Juliet turned off her computer and put everything back where it was on her desk. She grabbed her purse and put her gun and her badge in it.

Shawn picked up the diaper bag and put that on his shoulder and then picked up Aaron. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and Juliet held on tight and they walked out the station hand in hand.


	34. Chapter 34

"Jules, why don't we just do nothing for the rest of the day?" Shawn suggested.

"I like that. I am so tired." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet did nothing for the rest of the day.

Juliet and Shawn were watching a movie and Juliet heard Shawn snoring. She looked up at her husband and said, "Come on, why don't we go to bed 2 out of 3 people are asleep."

Shaw moved and said, "Sure. Where's Aaron?"

Juliet helped Shawn sit up and said, "He is in our room like always. Now let's get you to our room."

Shawn got up with Juliet and followed her to the bedroom.

Once Shawn and Juliet got in the bed they instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Shawn woke up before Juliet which was rare.

Juliet heard something in the kitchen. She opened her eyes and looked over to where Shawn was sleeping, but didn't see him, she got out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetpea. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. What are you doing up?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. Plus today is my dad's birthday, so we need to go see him or something today or bring him over for dinner or we could go out." Shawn said.

Juliet raised her eyebrows and said, "Ok. I am cool with that. Today is Saturday right?"

Shawn nodded and said, "Sure is which you were off of work yesterday, but you decided to go in anyways. So I called Karen and told her you won't be coming in today since we have plans."

"Oh really now? And what might those plans be?" Juliet asked.

Shawn stepped closer toward Juliet and said, "I don't know yet. I don't know how people function at this time of the morning. All I know is that we are going to have so much fun today."

Juliet smiled and got on her tiptoes and kissed Shawn.

"Thank you. What was that for?" Shawn asked.

"Does everything have to have a reason behind it?" Juliet asked.

"I guess not. Like there should be no reason behind you kissing me." Shawn said.

Aaron's cry came over the baby monitor.

"I will get him. Sit down, you just got up." Shawn said.

Juliet laid back down on the couch while Shawn was getting Aaron. She kept thinking to herself every day how lucky she was to have Shawn and Aaron.

"Let's go see mommy buddy. Mommy wants to see you." Shawn said picking up Aaron out of his crib in their room.

"Look who is up." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up and held out her arms and said, "My little boy is up yay."

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and sat next to Juliet put her legs over his.

"Wow he slept all night didn't he?" Juliet asked.

"He did. That is like the third night in a row with him not waking up." Shawn said.

"Shawn what are we going to do when he gets older and he needs to move into his room?" Juliet asked.

"Let's cross that bridge once we get to it. We still have a good while until he turns into a 'big boy'." Shawn said.

"You're right. He is almost 6 months. He is growing up so fast. I hope we won't have to deal with walking and talking anytime soon." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and said, "I know. I know that I am good to hear a few noises out of his mouth for right now."

Juliet laughed.

"Should we call my dad and see if he is up?" Shawn asked.

"I think it would be nice. Let me go get Aaron dressed and put the picture frames in a gift bag." Juliet said.

Shawn called his dad.

"Hey pop. Happy Birthday dad. What are you doing today?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. What's up?" Henry said.

"Jules and I were wondering if you want to come over for a little bit today. Maybe from morning to afternoon because I want to take Juliet somewhere tonight." Shawn said softly so Juliet won't hear.

"That's fine Shawn. Want me to keep Aaron tonight?" Henry asked.

"If you don't mind I would love that. How about you start to head over here in about an hour and a half?" Shawn said.

"That sounds good son. I will see you later." Henry said.

"Bye dad." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn." Henry said.

Juliet walked back downstairs and into the living room with the gift bag and Aaron.

"He is coming over here in about an hour." Shawn said.

"Ok that sounds good." Juliet said.

"He is going to babysit Aaron tonight. I have somewhere I want to take you." Shawn said.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you that we don't need to go out as much anymore since we have a baby?" Juliet asked.

"I know Jules. I just want to get out of the house tonight and give you a break also. You deserve a break with handling work, me, and Aaron." Shawn said.

"Shawn you are so sweet. Thank you. I am proud to say that you are a wonderful dad and husband." Juliet said.

"I am proud to call you my wonderful wife and mother. Now let me go get dressed and we can clean the house before my dad gets here." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn ran upstairs to their bedroom to get dressed.

Juliet heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Declan?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Juliet." Declan said.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said our goodbyes 3 years ago?" Juliet asked.

"We did. I wanted to see how you were doing." Declan said.

"Hey Jules, where is my favorite shirt at?" Shawn asked running down the stairs without a shirt on and saw Declan.

Juliet looked back towards Shawn and motioned him to come here.

"What is he doing here?" Shawn asked softly.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see how I was doing." Juliet answered.

"Tell him you are happily married with a kid. Didn't you two say goodbye like 3 years ago?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn we did. Now your shirt is hanging on my side of the closet. I accidently put it there." Juliet said.

Shawn ran back up the stairs to their bedroom and continued getting dressed.

"I'm sorry Declan, it's his dad's birthday today." Juliet said.

"It's cool. I always knew you two would make it. Look you two even have a kid." Declan said.

"Declan, I am so sorry about what happened." Juliet said before she was rudely interrupted.

"Juliet, I tried to be a good boyfriend to you. I even told you I was a fraud and we booked a trip to the Almalfi Coast. How could you be that selfish and marry Shawn?" Declan yelled.

Shawn came running down stairs as soon as he heard yelling. He stood behind Juliet rubbing her arms.

"Declan. Shawn told me he wasn't psychic, but I always had feelings for him. I knew it wouldn't work out between us." Juliet yelled right back on the verge of crying.

"Declan. Can you go now and never come back? My wife and I have company coming over and so I kind of don't my wife and kid crying before they get here." Shawn shot at Declan.

"I always knew you were a selfish little bitch." Declan said and left.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and walked to the couch and sat down with her head in her hands.

"Jules. Look at me. You have me now and I am not going to yell at you like that. We are happy and that is what counts. The past is the past. We are very happy just the way we are." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn holding Aaron on his lap.

"Hey don't forget all those years of feelings for me and you finally got me." Shawn said.

Juliet scooted over toward Shawn and gave him a kiss.

"I know Shawn. You are way nicer than that dick there. I don't want to see him anymore." Juliet said.

"I know. You won't." Shawn said.

"He came to the station when I was pregnant and we talked and he didn't act like that. Do you remember that?" Juliet asked.

"I do. Wow people really can change." Shawn said.

"Why don't we forget about him and enjoy the rest of our day?" Juliet asked.

"I would love that." Shawn said wiping her face so now more tears were there.


	35. Chapter 35

Henry got to Shawn and Juliet's house an hour after Declan left.

Henry knocked on the door and said, "Shawn open up!"

Shawn got up off the couch with Aaron in his arms and opened the door.

"Hey dad, you're early." Shawn said.

"I know. I wanted to come early to visit with you guys." Henry said.

"Well come in. Can you hold Aaron for me? I need to check on something." Shawn said.

Henry nodded his head and held out his arms to Aaron.

Shawn walked up the stairs to their bedroom and saw Juliet on the bed with her head in her hands again.

"Hey my dad's here. Do you want me to tell him to come back later? I haven't told him yet." Shawn said.

Juliet lifted her head and said, "No. Give me a few minutes to put my makeup on again."

Shawn walked over to Juliet and stood her up off the bed and hugged her.

"Shawn, don't you dare ever be mean to me like Declan did." Juliet said.

"Oh Jules, you know I would never do that. I love you too much apparently he didn't." Shawn said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and smiled.

Shawn lifted her head and smiled and kissed her.

"Now go enjoy time with your dad." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and walked downstairs and back into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"Jules wanted to tell me something. She is going to be out in a few minutes." Shawn answered.

"Oh ok. You got yourself a pretty good kid here Shawn." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah I do. I never imagined staying here in Santa Barbra for so long and meet Jules and have her as my wife and the mother of my child. She kept me here dad." Shawn said.

Juliet finished putting on her makeup and went downstairs into the living room to greet Henry.

"Hey Henry. Happy Birthday!" Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet. Thank you. I was telling Shawn here that you two have a pretty good kid here." Henry said.

Juliet went over to the chair where Shawn was sitting and sat on his lap.

"We sure do. These past 5 months have been amazing." Juliet said.

Shawn rubbed his hand up and down Juliet's back.

"Hey dad, we have a present for you." Shawn said.

"You do?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. It is in the bedroom. I will go get it." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and Shawn followed her to the bedroom.

"Jules, do we give the pictures first or that hideous shirt?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, don't start. We are giving him the pictures." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed in relief and followed Juliet out of the bedroom.

Shawn went back to where he was sitting and Juliet gave Henry the gift bag and then went back to where she was sitting on Shawn's lap.

Henry opened the gift bag and saw the pictures they took a while back.

"Wow. Guys these are really good pictures. Perfect birthday present." Henry said.

"Thanks. We figured you needed updated pictures in the house." Shawn said.

"I do. The only ones I have is your wedding day and when you were a kid." Henry said.

Henry put the pictures back in the bag and gave them both a hug.

"So. What are we doing today?" Henry asked.

"Shawn and I thought we would take you to lunch and then we can come back to the house and hangout until it is time for him and I to leave." Juliet said.

"That sounds good. Shawn did mention about me babysitting this little one right?" Henry said.

Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn.

"Well there is about a 30 minute block between now and lunch time. Do you want to go out and do something during that or no? Your pick!" Shawn said.

"I rather stay here for a little bit." Henry said.

"Ok. I do need to run to the Psych office for about 20 minutes. I need to pick up something for tonight." Shawn said.

"That is fine. Do you want me to come with you?" Juliet asked.

"If you want, we could all go." Shawn said.

"Let's do that. Do you want to take our car?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. It needs gas anyways." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

"Ok. Pops I need you to park on the curb so Jules can pull her car out." Shawn said.

"Ok." Henry said.

Shawn got Aaron ready and packed the diaper bag.

Henry walked outside and moved his truck so Juliet could move her car.

Juliet pulled her car out so they would all be able to get in.

"Shawn are you driving?" Juliet asked.

"Sure. Do you mind sitting in the back with Aaron and keep him occupied?" Shawn asked.

"I would love to sit in the back with him." Juliet said.

Juliet got in the car and Shawn handed Aaron to her so she could buckle him in.

"Well dad, you're up front with me." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry got in the car at the same time.

"Gas station first since it's before the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet and Henry said at the same time.

Aaron started getting fussy and Juliet asked, "Shawn do you have a pacifier up there?"

"Yeah. I keep on in my pocket." Shawn said.

"That's just weird." Juliet said.

"Hey. Don't hate because I am prepared." Shawn said.

Juliet and Henry chuckled.

"Can I please have it?" Juliet asked.

"Yea." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out the pacifier out of his pocket and gave it to Juliet.

Juliet stuck the pacifier in Aaron's mouth and he started to go to sleep.

"Thank god. He never gets fussy in the car." Juliet said.

"Is he asleep?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Juliet asked.

"When he gets fussy in the car I put a pacifier in his mouth and he goes to sleep. Guess he is tired." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn pulled up at the gas station and pumped the gas. Once it got done he got in and pulled off toward the Psych office.

They got to the Psych office and ran in to get something for tonight for his date with Juliet.

"So Juliet, how was Shawn been with the baby?" Henry asked.

"Shawn is so good with him. I never seen a man handle a baby like Shawn has." Juliet said.

"I would've never guessed Shawn would get married and settle down and have kids." Henry said.

Juliet chuckled.

Shawn walked out of the Psych office. He turned around to lock the door. He walked back to the car and got in.

"Sorry it took me so long." Shawn said.

"No problem! Now son, I am old and hungry." Henry said.

"Ok. We are going there now." Shawn said.

Shawn drove off to Henry's favorite restaurant. They got there, Shawn parked and helped Juliet with Aaron.

"Hey I am going in and save us seats." Henry said.

"Ok dad. Be there in a minute." Shawn yelled.

He finished helping Juliet with Aaron.

"Shawn, why did you go to the Psych office?" Juliet asked.

Juliet sort of knew why Shawn had to go to the office.

"I needed to get something. Why?" Shawn asked.

"Just wondering. Just to let you know I sort of know why." Juliet said and walked inside.

Shawn stood there with the diaper bag on his shoulder.

Shawn ran to catch up with Juliet and said, "How do you know?"

"Shawn, I know you. You don't need to hide anything from me." Juliet said.

"You're right. Well since you know what it is, do you want me to give it to you at the table now?" Shawn asked.

Juliet smirked and said, "Doesn't matter to me."

Shawn opened the door for Juliet and followed her in to find Henry.

They walked until they saw Henry.

"What took you guys so long?" Henry asked.

"We got busy talking." Shawn said.

"Yeah ok. They brought a highchair so you could put Aaron in it." Henry said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet sat next to Shawn and Henry sat across from Shawn.

"Looks like we don't need you to babysit Aaron tonight after all. We kind of changed plans." Shawn said.

"Oh ok. That's cool." Henry sounded hurt.

"But we will be sure to let you keep him some." Juliet said.

Henry smiled.

"Dad, I have something for Juliet. I know it's your birthday, but I was going to give it to her tonight, but she kind of spoiled it." Shawn said.

"Well don't mind me son. Give it to her." Henry said.

Shawn took out a little gift bag and handed it to Juliet.

Juliet looked at Shawn and opened it.

The gift bag had a coffee mug that said, '#1 MOM!' on it and an iPhone case with the picture Shawn and Juliet gave to Henry.

"Shawn. This is so sweet. My birthday was 2 months ago." Juliet said.

"I know. I had the case made for you. It took a while." Shawn said.

"Lassiter is going to be pissed when sees this instead of my plain black case." Juliet said.

"He'll get over it." Shawn said.

"That is very sweet of you son. Proud of you." Henry said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss then continued visiting with Henry.

Juliet, Shawn, and Henry all enjoyed their lunch while Aaron was asleep.

They got through eating and sat there talking for an hour about Shawn and when he was a baby.

"Are you read to go?" Juliet asked.

Shawn finished yawning and said, "Yeah. I am a little tired."

"Same here." Henry said.

"Well then let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's carrier and Juliet grabbed her purse and the diaper bag.

Shawn unlocked the car and put Aaron in his seat holder.

"Home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn started the car and drove to the house.

They got to their house.

"Well dad happy birthday." Shawn said.

"Thanks son." Henry said.

"Happy birthday Henry." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet." Henry replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Shawn asked.

"No thank you. I am tired. Thank you for everything today guys." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

Henry bent down to kiss Aaron on the forehead and said, "Thanks you again guys."

"No problem dad. See you later." Shawn said.

Henry walked to his truck and got in and drove off to his house.

Shawn unlocked the door and walked in while Juliet followed.

"That went good." Juliet said.

"It did. I am surprised." Shawn said.

"Well I think what you did was very nice." Juliet said taking Aaron out of his car seat and into his bouncy seat.

Shawn walked behind Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What did you think about your present.

"Shawn I loved it." Juliet said turning around to face Shawn.

"Good. I love you. I am going to kiss you on the mouth now." Shawn said.

"Hmmm. I love you too. Thank you." Juliet said.

"Should we take a nap? I am very tired." Shawn stated.

"A nap would sound perfect. Let me put him in his playpen." Juliet said.

Shawn stepped in front of her to block her from Aaron and pointed upstairs to the bedroom and said, "Go, I got him."

"Thanks babe." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and rocked him so he could go back to sleep.

In the meantime, Juliet was getting into some pajama style clothes.

Shawn walked in the bedroom with Aaron sleeping.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and she put him in the middle of the bed.

Shawn was too busy changing out of his jeans and into gym shorts.

Juliet got in the bed followed by Shawn.

"Today was wonderful. We should do this every once in a while with your dad." Juliet said.

"That's a good idea Jules, but we have a baby now. It's not that I don't want to spend time with him it's because I have my own family now." Shawn said.

"That's sweet. We love you." Juliet said.

"Well in that case I love you two more." Shawn said.

"Whatever." Juliet said.

Juliet leaned over to kiss Shawn.

"Have a good nap." Shawn said, putting Aaron on his chest to move closer to Juliet.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and Shawn wrapped his arm and they fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Juliet and Shawn woke up from their nap at the same time.

Shawn looked at her said, "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. I guess I was really tired. How about you?" Juliet asked.

"I slept very well. Looks like someone is waking up." Shawn said pointing to Aaron his chest.

"How long did we sleep for?" Juliet asked.

"I think 3 hours, but I'm not entirely sure." Shawn said.

Aaron opened his eyes and Juliet picked him up.

"Why'd you do that?" Shawn asked.

"He was waking up." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet laid there in bed for another 30 minutes.

"Ok, if we don't get out this bed I won't be able to sleep tonight plus I'm hungry." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's get out of bed and do something it's almost 7 at night." Juliet said.

"It's too late to go out with a little one so how's pizza?" Shawn suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up his phone and called a pizza place to order pizza.

"Jules, turn on the TV. Gus just called and said he's coming over to watch _White Chicks_." Shawn said.

"Ok. Is he on his way?" Juliet asked.

"I am pretty sure. I told him we ordered pizza so we won't watch the movie right away." Shawn said.

"That's fine." Juliet said.

Gus got out of the blueberry and walked up the driveway to knock on the Spencer's door. Gus knocked.

"Uncle Gus is here." Shawn said taking Aaron from Juliet.

Shawn walked and opened the door for Gus.

"Uncle Gus. What's up?" Shawn said.

"Nothing much." Gus said.

Shawn turned and walked back to the living room and sat next to Juliet.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules." Gus replied.

The doorbell rang and Gus got up and got the door. Gus opened the door and paid for the pizza.

Gus walked back into the living room with the pizza.

"Gus, did you pay for this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did." Gus said.

"Thanks man." Shawn patted Gus on the back.

Shawn fixed him and Juliet a plate and Gus fixed himself one.

"Alright Jules we can start the movie now." Shawn said.

Juliet turned on the movie and put Aaron on the empty spot on the couch.

They watched the movie and ate their pizza.

"Wow I forgot how funny that movie is every time I watch it." Shawn said.

"Dude, we watch it all the time." Gus said.

"You would think he would get over it by now, but we are talking about Shawn here." Juliet joked.

"Hey! It's a damn comedy. Comedy means funny. The Wayans brothers just make it funny as hell." Shawn said.

Gus and Juliet acted like they were listening.

"You guys aren't listening are you?" Shawn asked.

Juliet and Gus couldn't help but laugh at the way Shawn reacted.

Shawn got up and picked Aaron off of the couch and went to his spot in the chair.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Juliet asked.

"I was picking him up so we could have some of that father/son bonding time." Shawn said.

"Yeah ok." Juliet said and continued to eat her pizza.

Shawn got out of his chair and handed Aaron to Juliet to get all of them a beer.

He walked back into the living room and said, "Can I please have him back?"

"Nope. He is a momma's boy." Juliet said.

"That's not fair." Shawn pouted jokingly.

"Well, I think this is fair." Juliet said motioning for Shawn to bend down to her level to kiss her.

Juliet met Shawn halfway and gave him a kiss.

"Guys. Enough!" Gus cried.

"That was very fair." Shawn said smiling down at Juliet.

"I told you. Now Gus is complaining because we had a moment." Juliet said.

"Gus! Dude, don't hate. You know that's how me and Jules act, plus I love Jules." Shawn said.

"I know man! I guess I'm a little jealous that Rachel isn't with me." Gus said.

"When is she going to be back?" Juliet asked.

"She said about 4-6 weeks. It has only been 3! I miss her so much." Gus whined.

Well buddy, you know Jules and I are here. Well Monday through Thursday I am here and at the Psych office because Juliet has to work." Shawn said.

Thanks dude." Gus said.

Shawn handed Juliet and Gus their beer.

Aaron started getting fussy.

"Let me take him. I'll rock him and see if that makes it any better." Shawn said.

"Ok. He might be hungry I have no idea." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and Shawn walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked Aaron in a baby voice.

Shawn rocked Aaron for about 5 minutes until Juliet came in the bedroom.

"Shawn, do you want me to take over?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind going to fix him a bottle?" Shawn replied.

"I can go fix it." Juliet said.

Juliet walked downstairs and into the kitchen to fix the bottle.

"Is everything ok?" Gus asked.

"I think so. Shawn thinks he is hungry, but we will see when I get back in there." Juliet said.

"Let me know if I can help any." Gus said.

"Thank you Gus!" Juliet said.

Gus flashed Juliet a smile.

Juliet finished fixing the bottle and walked back upstairs to the bedroom to find Shawn and Aaron sleeping.

Juliet quietly walked back downstairs.

"Gus, come here." Juliet whispered.

Gus got up and followed Juliet to the bedroom to show him Shawn and Aaron.

"Damn, he is a good dad." Gus whispered.

"I know. He is really good with kids. When we babysat my nephew he is like the sweetest person in the world." Juliet whispered.

"Well, I am going to head out since they are sleeping." Gus said.

"Night Gus." Juliet said.

Gus walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. He got his keys out of the bowl in the foyer.

Juliet shook Shawn a little bit to wake him up.

"Jules, where is Gus?" Shawn asked groggily.

"He left. You fell asleep and so did Aaron." Juliet smiled.

"Wow. I didn't even notice." Shawn said.

"Let me go turn off everything downstairs and lock the doors and I will be back in here." Juliet said.

Juliet walked downstairs and turned off the TV then picked up the beer bottles and all the trash in the living room. She then locked the doors. She walked back upstairs into the bedroom.

"Shawn, let me put Aaron in his crib." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn whispered.

Juliet picked Aaron off of Shawn's chest and put him in the playpen on her side of the bed.

"Come here Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet finished with Aaron and got in bed with Shawn.

"Yes Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you so much." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

"Now let's get to sleep." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded her head in agreement and laid down next to Shawn with her head on his chest.


	37. Chapter 37

Shawn woke up and snuck out of the house to go get breakfast stuff to make breakfast for Juliet.

Shawn gently got out of bed and changed into some normal clothes and threw on a hat. Shawn tried to be as quiet as possible when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Shawn whispered into his phone.

"Shawn, it's your dad. Why are you up so early? It's 7 in the morning." Henry said on the other line.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked while unlocking the front door.

"I need you and Juliet to come over today. I am cooking out tonight while the football game is on." Henry said.

"Dad, you couldn't have called me later on today like around lunch? Shawn asked getting into his car.

"I was going to leave a message." Henry said.

"Ok dad, I have to go to the store and get some stuff for breakfast. Aaron needs more formula and diapers." Shawn said.

"Alright. I will see you guys tonight then." Henry said.

"Yeah. See you later." Shawn said and hung up the phone.

Shawn backed down the driveway and drove to the store.

Shawn's phone rang again.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Where are you at?" Juliet asked.

"I am at the store. Aaron needed formula and diapers and I need some stuff for breakfast." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well hurry home he is starting to get fussy." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. I am checking out right now." Shawn said.

"Love you!" Juliet said.

"Love you more. See you in a few minutes." Shawn said.

Shawn got everything he needed at the store and headed home.

By the time Shawn got home it was already daylight.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and got the groceries out of the back of the car.

Shawn walked through the front door and said, "Hey Jules! I'm home."

Shawn didn't hear an answer from Juliet so he put the groceries on the table and checked the living room, and found Juliet sleeping with Aaron in her arms.

Shawn walked over to Juliet's side of the bed and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

"Good morning Jules. I have his stuff and some stuff for breakfast." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much. I wanted to get out today, but I haven't been feeling good." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"Jules. Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

Shawn went in the bathroom to hold back her hair and rub her back.

"Yeah Shawn. I am fine." Juliet said and got back up.

"Ok. I am going to get breakfast ready." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am going to be in here for a few more minutes." Juliet said shutting the door behind her.

Juliet bent down under the counter and got out a pregnancy test.

"Juliet, you better not be pregnant. You had a baby 8 months ago." Juliet thought to herself.

Juliet paced back and forth for which seemed like the longest 3 minutes of her life.

The timer buzzed and Juliet looked at it with a + sign.

Juliet went out of the bathroom and downstairs in the kitchen where Shawn was.

"Hey beautiful." Shawn said.

"Hey." Juliet whispered.

Juliet made her way over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn turned around and looked at Juliet in the eye which he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" Shawn asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am pregnant." Juliet said and leaned into Shawn's chest and cried.

"Jules, it's ok. Shh. We're going to be ok. I still love you the way you are and the way you will be." Shawn said.

"Shawn, we just had Aaron 8 months ago. I thought we were going to wait at least 1 year." Juliet said.

"Well remember about a month about we both got a little drunk and we flipped it around?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, it's sex, not flipped it around." Juliet corrected him.

"Whatever. Even if the kids are very close in age we will still love them no matter what." Shawn said.

"Do you think we can handle another baby?" Juliet asked.

"I know you Jules, we can take baby steps like we did with Aaron." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much for being supportive of me. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too. Now come here." Shawn said dragging her to the couch where she could sit on Shawn's lap.

"What am I going to do about work?" Juliet asked.

"One step at a time Jules. We need to go to the doctor and see how far you though." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned into Shawn's chest and sighed.

"Also, my dad called and said he is cooking out tonight and he wants us to come. I can call him and tell him that we can't make it." Shawn explained to Juliet.

"No. We should go. We need to tell him and everyone else that I am pregnant again. I am sure that Lassiter and Karen will be there." Juliet said.

"Ok. Don't worry sweetheart. We are going to be just fine." Shawn pulled Juliet in for a tight hug.


	38. Chapter 38

Juliet picked up her phone to call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment with her OB/GYN.

"Shawn, come here for a second." Juliet said.

Shawn came into the living room holding Aaron and said, "Yes."

"I just scheduled an OB/GYN appointment for us tomorrow. Do you think your dad can watch Aaron while we go?" Juliet asked.

"I imagine he can. Are we going to tell him when we go over there in a little bit?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me call Lassiter and Karen and see if they are going to be there." Juliet said.

Juliet called Lassiter and said, "Carlton, are you going over to Henry's for a cookout tonight?"

"Yes I am, just me and Marlowe." Carlton said.

"Ok. Shawn and I have something to tell you and the chief." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you two in a little bit." Carlton said.

Juliet hung up her phone and called the chief.

"Chief, are you going to Henry's tonight?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I am detective, why?" Karen asked.

"Shawn and I have to tell you guys something. Lassiter and Marlowe are coming." Juliet said.

"Ok. Can't wait to hear it. Bring along that cute little baby with you guys." Karen said.

"Well he isn't little anymore. He is crawling and teething." Juliet said.

"Well he is adorable. Bye detective." Karen said.

"Bye chief." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and walked into the kitchen and fixed her some lunch.

"Jules, I will do that for you." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. They can't wait to hear what we have to say." Juliet said.

Shawn moved her out of the way and fixed her a sandwich and asked, "Lassie didn't flip out? I bet he is going to tonight."

"You're right. We need to get ready and see if your dad needs anything for tonight." Juliet said.

"Ok. Go get yourself dressed and Aaron dressed for me please while I finish up." Shawn said.

Juliet picked up Aaron from his bouncy seat and walked upstairs to their bedroom and got him dressed first then put him on the bed and got herself dressed. After Juliet got done she laid down next to Aaron and said, "You're going to be a big brother buddy."

Shawn was the door staring at Juliet and Aaron. He knocked on the door and said, "I heard that."

"I didn't know you were standing right there." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and set her lunch on the nighstand and laid down next to her.

"Jules, are you excited for this baby or no? I am so excited that we will have one of each of us running around here." Shawn said.

"It's not that I'm not excited it's just that I am scared. Do you think we can handle another baby?" Juliet asked.

Shawn sat up and pulled Juliet up with him and turned her so she was facing him.

"Listen, even if this wasn't planned I know we will both love it the same and I believe we are ready to handle another one. Don't be scared, I am right next to you always." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned into his chest and cried again.

Shawn gently stroked her hair and said, "Shh. It's going to be ok."

Shawn held Juliet in his arms for 5 minutes. He looked down at her and saw her sleeping. Shawn picked her up and put her correctly in the bed and put the covers on her.

"I love you Jules." Shawn whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Don't go. Stay right here with me."

Shawn smiled and got in bed with Juliet and watched TV until it was time to go to his dad's house.

"Jules, hey we need to get going. My dad is expecting us in 15 minutes." Shawn whispered.

"Ok. I will be up in a little bit." Juliet rolled over and didn't' get up.

5 minutes later Juliet was still in bed and Shawn went over there again and woke her up one more time.

"Shawn, let me sleep." Juliet groaned.

"I would, but remember we have to tell my dad, Lassie and Karen about us having another baby." Shawn said.

Juliet got up out of the bed fixed her hair and joined Shawn and Aaron in the car.

"Ready? Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet responded.

Shawn drove to his dad's house which didn't take long. When they got there, they saw that everyone else was there waiting on them.

Shawn parked the car on the curb and helped Juliet out first and then Aaron.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they walked up to the house.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Henry said.

"Sorry dad, we fell asleep." Shawn said.

"It's fine. Hello Juliet." Henry said.

"Hey Henry." Juliet said.

Shawn walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and took Aaron out of his seat and visited with everyone else.

Juliet came behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear, "We need to tell them."

Shawn looked up and for the first time today he saw Juliet happy. Shawn got up off the couch still holding Aaron and joined Juliet behind the couch.

"Hey dad, we need to tell you guys something." Shawn said.

"Hey! Shawn and Juliet have something to tell us." Henry said to get them quiet.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats when Juliet wrapped her arm around Shawn's waist.

"Juliet and I are expecting another baby." Shawn said.

Everyone got up and congratulated them.

Juliet smiled and hugged everyone.

"Juliet, congratulations. Very happy for the both of you." Karen said.

Lassiter walked up to Shawn and whispered something in his ear that made him look scared and Juliet saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Carlton, what are you telling Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. I was just congratulating him and you." Lassiter tried to hide the lie.

"Why does Shawn look like he is scared to death then?" Juliet raised her voice a little higher.

"Oh that, um I was telling him that if he screws up and hurts you that I was going to shoot him." Lassiter confessed.

Shawn turned around and looked Carlton right in the eye and said, "Lassie, why are you being so mean? I love Juliet and you know that. I know that she loves me back so get over it. We have been together for almost 3 years. 1 year of dating and almost 2 years of marriage."

Lassiter backed up and said, "Sorry Spencer it won't happen agaign.

"You're damn right that it's not going to happen again." Juliet stood up for Shawn.

"There is my Jules I love. Thank you for sticking for me, I appreciate it." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Karen then took Juliet's hand and walked outside.

Juliet and Shawn walked for a while until Shawn's dad called and asked where they were.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and Shawn back to her. She looked at Shawn and her arms around his muscular body and said, "Mr. Spencer, I am ready for this baby. Let's do this together."

"Well Mrs. Spencer I have to agree with you 100% there." Shawn said wrapping his arms around Juliet's waist.

Shawn pulled Juliet close and bent down to kiss her when it started storming out of nowhere.

"Come here you." Shawn said as he picked up Juliet bridal style and kissed her.

Shawn carried Juliet all the way back to Henry's house.

When they got back to Henry's house they were soaked.

"I have some clothes that should still fit me. You wear some also." Shawn said sneaking in the house wet.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Henry asked.

Shawn stopped and turned to Henry and said, "We just went for a walk and then it started raining on us."

"Ok. You should have some clothes in your bedroom." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet headed upstairs and went into Shawn's childhood bedroom. Shawn handed Juliet's and oversized t-shirt and some gym shorts. He grabbed this Tears for Fears t-shirt and put on some gym shorts also.

"Well, I think we need to go tell dad that we are leaving and ask him to babysit Aaron while we go to the doctor tomorrow." Shawn said.

"I agree. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn got up off the bed and held out his hand for Juliet and walked downstairs with her.

"Dad, where are you?" Shawn yelled.

"In my room with your son." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back there and sat on the bed with Aaron.

"Dad, can you babysit tomorrow while Jules and I go to her OB/GYN appointment?" Shawn asked.

"I most certainly will. What time is it so I can get the house ready and cleaned up?" Henry asked.

"Around 10ish. I am going into work late tomorrow and Shawn has a case so you will have him most of the day." Juliet said.

"Ok. That sounds good to me. I will see you guys tomorrow morning then." Henry said.

"Bye dad." Shawn said putting Aaron back in his car seat.

"Bye son, by Juliet." Henry said as they walked out of the house.


	39. Chapter 39

Juliet woke up that next morning and turned to Shawn, who was still asleep. Juliet reached over and rubbed Shawn's face to wake him up.

Shawn opened his eyes slowly and said, "Good morning Jules." He then sat up and kissed Juliet.

"Good morning Shawn." Juliet said kissing him back.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up fast and ran into the bathroom because of morning sickness just like she had with Aaron.

Shawn slowly got out of bed and checked on Aaron, then went into the bathroom to check on Juliet.

Shawn walked in the bathroom and said, "Jules, are you ok?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn bent down and held her hair and rubbed her back.

Juliet got up and brushed her teeth and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 9. We need to get ready." Shawn said.

"I know. Let me get ready. Do you mind getting Aaron ready for me?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. Do you want him to go to my dad's in his pajamas?" Shawn asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I want him dressed before we pick him up though. My mom called me and wants to see us. I called Karen and told her I had a doctor's appointment and she gave me the day off." Juliet said.

"Gotcha. I will make sure my dad gets him dressed." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and smiled and said, "Thank you so much.

Shawn hugged and kissed Juliet on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as Shawn walked out of the bathroom Aaron started to cry.

Shawn went to check on Aaron and fix him a bottle and change him.

Shawn picked Aaron up and went to Aaron's room and changed him and then went in the kitchen and fixed him a bottle.

Juliet got dressed and walked into the living room where Shawn was on the couch feeding Aaron.

Shawn looked up and said, "Hey Jules. Feel better?"

"Yep. Perfect timing that he woke up. I will finish feeding him while you get dressed. We have to leave in 25 minutes." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet then went to get dressed.

Shawn picked out a blue and red plaid shirt and some blue jeans and put them on. Once he got finished getting dressed he went into the bathroom and fixed his hair to where it looked semi-neat. He then went into Aaron's room and got him a bag together for his dad's house. Shawn finished in there and walked down to the living room.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. Let me grab my wallet and purse in the bedroom.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put his phone and wallet in his pocket and the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"Wow Shawn that diaper bag really suits you." Juliet joked.

"Haha. You're funny. I think you look better in it anyways." Shawn smiled.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go. I am sure your dad is waiting on us."

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the house and Shawn put Aaron in his seat and helped Juliet get in.

Shawn drove off to his dad's house.

"Shawn, what do we tell my parents? I haven't told them yet. You, Henry, Karen, and Carlton are the only ones that know I am pregnant again." Juliet said.

"Let's talk about that on the way when we pick the little dude up." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into his dad's driveway.

"Ready to go spend some time with old man Henry?" Shawn asked Aaron.

Aaron just smiled and wiggled.

The three of them walked into his dad's house and saw him sitting on the couch and said, "Hey old man, we are here."

"Shawn do not scare the shit out of me like that again. I'm old." Henry said.

Shawn rolled his eyes and put down the diaper bag on the couch.

"Dad, Jules and I want you to have him dressed before we pick him up. We are going to go see Juliet's parents today. We will call you when we are leaving the doctor's office." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. I hear you." Henry said.

"Bye dad. Love you little dude." Shawn said putting a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"Bye Henry. Bye my little man. See you in a little bit." Juliet said, talking Aaron from Shawn and kissed Aaron on the cheek and then handed him to Henry.

"Bye guys. See you later. We are going to have some fun." Henry said.

"Bye." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of Henry's house and back to the car. Shawn opened Juliet's door and got in.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

The two of them rode in silence on the way to the hospital before Shawn asked, "Jules, are you excited for the new baby?"

She looked at Shawn and said, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I am very excited. I never thought I would hear myself say that." Shawn said.

"It is because you realize how much fun a baby can be. Carrying it for 9 months is not a complete joy, but in the end it is all worth it." Juliet said.

Shawn reached over the console and grabbed Juliet's hand.

"Love you Juliet Lynn Spencer." Shawn said.

"Love you too Shawn Henry Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out to help Juliet out of the car.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and they walked into the hospital hand in hand.

Juliet and Shawn got up to the OB/GYN ward of the hospital and Juliet told Shawn to sit down while she goes and signs them in.

Shawn took a seat and acted like he has done this before because he has.

Juliet came back and sat in the seat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Nervous Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Just a little bit. We have done this before." Juliet answered.

The nurse called Shawn and Juliet back into a room she had setup for them.

"Hi Juliet." Dr. Jones said.

"Hey." Juliet said.

"I understand that you are pregnant again." Dr. Jones said.

"Yes I am." Juliet answered.

"Well if you don't mind I am going to do an ultrasound to check how far along you are and if the baby is healthy." Dr. Jones said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Dr. Jones put the cool gel on her stomach and put the ultrasound want to find the baby.

"Juliet, you are about 6 weeks pregnant and the baby is perfectly healthy." Dr. Jones said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Can we both have pictures please?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Dr. Jones said.

Jones printed the couple out a picture and let them go.

"Now Juliet I want to see you back in 2 weeks so I can check on you and see how everything is going. Also take your prenatal vitamins." Jones said.

"Ok. I will see you in two weeks then." Juliet said.

Juliet wiped the get off of her stomach and sat up to face Shawn.

"Shawn, I can't believe we are having another baby." Juliet said with tears in her eyes.

Shawn helped Juliet off of the table and pulled her into a hug and said, "I hope those are happy tears."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Of course they are Shawn."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

Juliet wiped her eyes said, "Yes."

They walked out of the hospital and went to the car.

"Shawn, are you going to put this picture on your desk like you did Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I am Jules. Are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am. I just need to find another frame." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the pictures and noticed that there were four.

"Uh Jules, look what I found. I found two more pictures." Shawn said.

"Maybe she figured that we wanted a wallet." Juliet said.

"Detective Spencer, that is the best idea I have ever heard from you." Shawn said.

"Well you know, I try." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to his dad's house ready to pick up Aaron. Shawn pulled into his dad's driveway and parked. He and Juliet got out and walked in the front door.

"Dad. We are back." Shawn said.

"How'd it go?" Henry asked.

Shawn took out his copy of the ultrasound out of his wallet to show Henry.

"She said that I am about 6 weeks along and the baby is perfectly healthy. She wants to see me in about 2 weeks." Juliet said.

Henry got up and hugged Shawn and then Juliet.

"Where is my kid dad?" Shawn asked.

"He is sleeping up in your room with pillows around him. I got him dressed after you guys left." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet went upstairs to Shawn's old room to go get Aaron.

"Hey baby boy, momma is here." Juliet said in a sweet baby voice and picked him up.

Aaron squirmed in Juliet's arms and opened his eyes and smiled.

"Daddy, is here also." Juliet said.

Shawn stood behind Juliet and looked at Aaron and then at Juliet.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how we are fixing to have two kids." Shawn said.

"Time goes crazy fast." Juliet said.

"I know Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and put his head on her shoulder and made faces at Aaron to make him laugh.

"Shawn, what in the hell are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"I am making faces at Aaron to make him laugh." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn's bed and sat down.

"Do you want to call your mom and tell her we will be a little late?" Shawn asked.

"No. I am sure she will find out why." Juliet said.

"Ok. We need to get going though." Shawn said.

"I know. Let's go tell your dad thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and put Aaron on her hip and grabbed Shawn's hand and walked downstairs.

"Hey pop, we need to get going." Shawn said.

"Well ok. We had fun." Henry said.

"I am glad. We will see you later Henry." Juliet said.

"Bye guys." Henry said.


	40. Chapter 40

Shawn and Juliet left Henry's house after her OB/GYN appointment to go see her parents.

"So Jules, have you told your parents that you're pregnant again?" Shawn asked.

"No. I just haven't got around to it. I have been crazy busy." Juliet said.

"So Jules, you know our 2-year anniversary of being married is coming up in like 4 months right?" Shawn said.

"Of course I do Shawn, how could I forget the day I got married to the man I love?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We have been so busy with Aaron I kind of lost track of time. 4 weeks ago he turned 8 months old and you got pregnant. Too much excitement for one man." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and grabbed Shawn's hand over the console and said, "Shawn, I hope you know it takes 2 to make a baby right?"

"Of course I do Jules, come on. I was trying to make a point." Shawn said.

"Ok. Just making sure." Juliet said.

"Where are we meeting your parents?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I know that it is about 5 minutes away from here." Juliet said.

"Ok. I guess we will drive around town like we know nothing about the place." Shawn said.

"Calm down Shawn, Aaron is sleeping." Juliet said.

Shawn shut his mouth as soon as Juliet said Aaron was sleeping.

"Ok Shawn, take a left up here and then we are here." Juliet said.

Shawn followed Juliet's directions and parked right next to Juliet's parents' car.

"Do you want me to get him? He is heavy when he sleeps." Shawn said.

"Yeah if you don't mind. I will get the diaper bag and stuff." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and his seat out of the car and walked over next to Juliet and said, "Could this kid get any heavier?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Juliet said.

Shawn groaned and put Aaron down for a second to give his arm a break.

"Let's go in. I am sure they are waiting on us." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walk in and find her mom sitting waiting on them.

"Hey Julie!" Maryanne said.

"Hey mom. How have you been?" Juliet asked.

"I have been good. Lloyd is doing work at the house so he couldn't come." Maryanne said.

Juliet looked at Shawn who was not shocked that Lloyd was not there.

"Shall we go sit down now?" Maryanne said.

"Sure. Shawn can you get a highchair for Aaron's seat?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I am going to put him down next to you while I go get that." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Juliet's mom went to the table the waiter picked out for them.

Shawn put Aaron down next to Juliet's seat.

"How old is he Julie?" Maryanne asked.

"He turned 8 months old 4 weeks ago." Juliet answered.

"Wow. He is getting so big." Maryanne said.

Juliet picked Aaron up out of his seat and held him.

Shawn walked back and put the highchair between him and Juliet.

"Should we tell her now?" Shawn whispered.

"Sure." Juliet whispered back.

Juliet sat there holding Aaron thinking that she won't be able to hold him much longer because of the other baby.

"Mom, Shawn and I have something to tell you." Juliet said.

"Well what is it dear?" Maryanne asked.

"We are having another baby." Juliet and Shawn in unison.

"That's great. So happy for you both." Maryanne said.

Juliet and Shawn smiled.

Juliet moved the highchair over next to her.

Juliet had tears at the edge of her eyes that she needed to get out. She moved her chair closer to Shawn and leaned into Shawn and sobbed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I just realized when I was holding Aaron that I won't be able to hold him much anymore because of the new baby." Juliet said in between sobs.

Shawn took Aaron out of Juliet's arms and put him in his seat and the seat in the highchair so he could continue to sleep.

Shawn scooted Juliet's chair closer to him so he could put his arm around her.

"Jules, we still have a while till the new baby gets here." Shawn said.

"I know. It just makes me upset to know that he won't be our little boy anymore." Juliet said.

Shawn put his other arm around Juliet and pulled her into a hug.

"Jules, look at me. I know it makes me upset also, but we also need to think how he is our first born baby though and nothing will change that. Now look what you made me do, now I'm crying." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and laughed.

"Sorry baby." Juliet said and she wiped his tears on her shirt.

"Now there is that smile I love." Shawn said wiping her tears with his shirt and kissed her.

"Ok you two, enough of that." Maryanne said.

Shawn and Juliet went back to the way they were talking and visiting with Maryanne.

"Jules, promise me no more field work in the next month because you will start showing." Shawn said.

Juliet winced when he said that. She didn't want to be on desk duty all day long while Carlton was working in the field.

"Ok. I promise." Juliet said.

"Shawn has a good point Julie, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. That also goes for you Shawn, no more field work." Maryanne said.

"Ok. I don't work in the field now. I bring Aaron to the Psych office and we have some male bonding time." Shawn said.

Juliet's mom smiled.

The three of them enjoyed their meal.

Aaron started to wake up and made noises for one of them to notice him.

Shawn looked at Juliet then pointed to Aaron.

"Hey baby boy." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

"Well mom it was so great seeing you again." Juliet said.

"It was good to see you also Juliet." Maryanne said.

Maryanne hugged Juliet then Shawn then walked off into her car.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and they walked out into the car.

"I know. I can't believe I cried though." Juliet said.

"Jules, I did also. It just makes me sad how time has flown by in the last 8 months." Shawn said.

"I know. You never know this one might be a girl and wrapped around your finger from the beginning." Juliet said.

"I know. I wouldn't mind another boy also." Shawn said.

"Me either. Since we got this parenting thing down you think 2 kids are enough?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, slow down. You're barely 2 months pregnant with our second child we still have time. You're 29 and I am going to be 30 in April I think we still have a good while." Shawn said.

"You're right Shawn. I am moving so damn fast. Time just needs to slow down so I can soak up these 4 months before Aaron turns 1." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. We need to think of plans for next week." Shawn said.

"I know. I want a vacation or something where I don't get a call from Lassiter or the chief. Something not too far away from home though." Juliet said.

"I know. We can leave Aaron with the chief or my dad and we can go to that lover's retreat or something like that again and not get robbed." Shawn said.

"Your plan sound good. I like the no robbing part." Juliet said.

"Let's get home and talk about it. Aaron has been sleeping all damn day. I wonder if he is feeling ok." Shawn said.

"I know. He hasn't been fussy. I will check his temperature when we get home." Juliet said.

"Ok. If we need to I am sure the after hour's clinic is open." Shawn said.

Shawn drove home so they could see if Aaron is ok.

"Here's the keys. Take him out of his seat and bring him in our room. I will get the stuff." Shawn said.

Juliet took the keys from Shawn and grabbed Aaron and went upstairs to their bedroom.

Shawn got the stuff out of the car and went to go help Juliet with Aaron.

"How is he?" Shawn asked.

"He is fine. Doesn't have a temp or anything. I guess he was just really tired." Juliet said.

'Maybe, I don't know what's wrong with him." Shawn said.

"I know. We need to let him sleep and we need gush about how cute our baby is." Juliet said.

"Do you want to stay in here since everything is in here?" Shawn asked.

"I don't mind staying in here. I rather keep an eye on him just to be sure." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and kicked off his shoes and got in the bed and turned on the TV.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Juliet got up and checked on Aaron. She checked his temperature.

"Shawn, wake up." Juliet whispered.

"Hmm." Shawn moaned.

"Aaron is back to normal. He is up and smiling." Juliet said.

"That's good. More importantly how are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"I had a rough night. Hold on a minute." Juliet said.

Juliet ran to the bathroom because of normal morning sickness. She brushed her teeth and then went back in the bedroom where Shawn was playing with Aaron.

"Hey Shawn, when is he going to sleep in his own room? I love having him in here, but the new baby is going to be here before you know it." Juliet said.

"Good point Jules. How is tonight? We can do a trial run." Shawn said.

"That sounds amazing." Juliet said.

"Jules. Tomorrow Aaron turns 9 months." Shawn said.

"I know. He is growing up too fast." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron in the middle of the bed and got up.

"Jules come here." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jules, I kind of had a few ideas for tomorrow. We could leave Aaron at Karen's tomorrow night because she has been wanting to babysit him again and we can go to dinner and come home and eat our wedding cake we still haven't eaten and take a break from everything." Shawn said.

"I like your plan Spencer. Care to elaborate?" Juliet said.

"Well, we can do other stuff also." Shawn said.

"Hmmm. I think I know what you mean." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet returned the kiss but more passionately.

Shawn moaned in approval and parted his teeth so Juliet's tongue could explore his mouth.

Juliet also moaned and allowed Shawn's tongue to explore her familiar mouth.

Shawn bumped into the bed and was brought down to his knees.

Juliet broke the kiss and started to laugh.

"Jules. That was amazing." Shawn said.

"I agree Mr. Spencer. We should do this again." Juliet said.

"We should." Shawn said.

"My next appointment is Monday. So we can relax this weekend and just enjoy our anniversary with Aaron and then ourselves." Juliet said.

"Has it been two weeks already?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn. I told you time flies." Juliet said.

"Wow. You are right. You are 2 months pregnant." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and helped Juliet up off the carpet and said, "Let's see if Aaron wants to walk today." Shawn said.

"Shawn. If he isn't ready don't force him." Juliet said.

"I am not going to force him." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up off the bed and put his feet on the ground.

Aaron wrapped is fingers around Shawn's fingers to stabilize himself.

"Alright buddy. Let's walk to momma." Shawn said.

Shawn helped Aaron walk over to Juliet.

"Yay!" Juliet clapped her hands.

Juliet picked Aaron up and spun him around.

"Alright Jules. Come on. Give him back now." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron back to Shawn and they sat down on the bed.

"Shawn. Go get Aaron his teething ring. I don't want to have his hands in his mouth." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron back on the bed and went downstairs to get Aaron's teething ring and brought it back to Juliet.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Aaron his teething ring and Aaron put it in his mouth.

"So Jules. What do you think about this new baby?" Shawn asked.

"Well I have thought about it really hard and I am excited. I mean we already have one, but what is one more?" Juliet said.

"That's what I want to hear. Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Shawn asked.

"I want another boy. Aaron is a happy baby just like his daddy was." Juliet said.

"I was wanting another boy also. I want him to have blonde hair and blue eyes just like his momma." Shawn said.

"I would like that also. I guess we have 3 more months till we find out what this baby is." Juliet said.

"I can't wait. What do you want to do today?" Shawn asked.

"I need to go to the station for just an hour. I am sure you and Aaron can come. I am sure Karen wouldn't mind if you came." Juliet said.

"Ok. That sounds fine. What time do you need to be there?" Shawn asked.

"It's 10 now so about 10:30." Juliet said.

"Well let's get dressed." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got dressed.

"Shawn, can you get Aaron ready? I am still working on my hair." Juliet said.

"Sure babe." Shawn said.

Shawn went in Aaron's room and picked out an outfit for him to wear.

Shawn picked out the onesie that said, 'Daddy's Favorite Detective.'

"Hey buddy. Let's get you dressed." Shawn said.

Shawn got Aaron dressed and then went in the bathroom where Juliet was.

"Look Aaron. Mommy is almost done." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Momma is done now baby boy."

"I will get the car started." Shawn said.

"Ok. I need to get his diaper bag and stuff ready." Juliet said.

Shawn went to start the car while Juliet fixed Aaron's diaper bag with a bottle and diapers.

Juliet got done packing the diaper bag and grabbed Aaron and went out to the car to meet Shawn.

"Have you seen my purse?" Juliet asked.

"I have it in here and yes your gun is in your purse." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

They drove to the SBPD for Juliet to finish up her paperwork.

"Alright Jules. I will be in with you in a little bit. I need to run by the office first." Shawn said.

"Ok. Do you want me to take Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"No I think I can handle him." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over the console and gave Shawn a kiss and then went inside.

"Alright buddy. Now we have to go get a frame for momma." Shawn said.

Shawn went to a place where they sold picture frames.

Shawn got the picture frame and checked out.

"What do you think Aaron? Do you like it? I think mommy will love it. Now we need to go run by the Psych office and frame that sonogram of your little brother or sister." Shawn said.

Shawn made one more stop and brought a couple picture frames to frame the sonograms.

Shawn got to the Psych office and brought Aaron in and set him next to his toys and framed the sonogram of the new baby. Shawn took his wallet copy and framed it for Juliet and put it in a gift bag.

Shawn grabbed the bag and Aaron and said, "Ready to go see mommy and Uncle Lassie?"

Aaron laughed and smiled.

Shawn put Aaron in his seat and put the gift bag in the passenger seat.

Shawn pulled into his parking spot in the SBPD parking lot. Shawn grabbed Aaron then walked to the other side to grab Juliet's bag.

Shawn walked inside the station and saw his beautiful wife typing away on her computer. Shawn went the back way and dropped Aaron at the chief's office.

"Hey chief, can you watch Aaron for me for a little bit? I have a gift for Juliet." Shawn said.

"Absolutely Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

Shawn walked to Juliet's desk and got behind her and covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Is it my sexy husband with our kid?" Juliet guessed.

"Well it is your sexy husband. Karen is watching Aaron. I have something for you." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "What is it Shawn?"

"Well I picked up something on the way here." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet the bag.

Juliet reached down in the bag and pulled out the framed sonogram they got from the doctor's office.

Juliet had tears in her eyes and looked at Shawn and smiled.

Juliet stood up hugged Shawn.

"Thank you Shawn. I love it." Juliet said.

"Here put the sonogram on your desk or do you want to show Karen first?" Shawn asked.

"Let's go show Karen first so I can see my little boy." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed the frame and grabbed Shawn's hand and walked to the chief's office.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the chief's office and Aaron looked up and said, "Mommy!"

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Did you hear what I just heard?"

"Yes Shawn I did." Juliet said.

"He just said his first word." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down to Aaron's level and said, "Hey baby boy. Can you say mommy again?"

"Momma." Aaron said it again.

Shawn bent down and said, "Can you say dada?"

"Momma." Aaron said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and laughed.

"What's so funny Jules?" Shawn asked.

"He likes me more than you." Juliet said.

"Does he now?" Shawn asked.

"I believe so." Juliet answered.

"Ok Aaron pay attention to me. Say daddy or dada." Shawn said.

Aaron looked at Shawn and said, "Daddy."

"Now we are even." Shawn said.

"Ok. Fine." Juliet said.

Karen stood up and asked, "May I help you two?"

"Hey chief. Sorry it was just a parenting moment. I am sure you have had many of them." Shawn said.

"I have Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Oh chief. Shawn and I have something to show you." Juliet said.

"Ok. Shoot." Karen said.

Juliet handed Karen the sonogram of the new baby.

"Is this the new baby?" Karen asked.

Shawn stood beside Juliet and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Yes chief it is. Juliet is almost 2 months pregnant. We go back to the doctor Monday." Shawn said.

"I am so excited for you guys. This one here is going to be so excited." Karen said.

"I hope so." Juliet said.

"Well. I really appreciate you coming in today Juliet." Karen said.

"Well chief. I am going to take Aaron and go chill at Juliet's desk." Shawn said.

"Ok Mr. Spencer. See you later." Karen said.

"Let me get back to work chief. Sorry to bug you." Juliet said.

"No problem Juliet." Karen said.

Juliet went back to her desk and continued her work.

"Hey Shawn, thank you for everything." Juliet said.

"You're welcome babe." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"What baby boy?" Juliet asked.

"I think he wants to stay here and keep you company." Shawn said.

"I want him to stay if his daddy stays with him." Juliet said.

"Don't worry Jules. I am not leaving anytime soon." Shawn said.

"Good." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss and then let her go back to work.


	42. Chapter 42

Juliet got finished with her work and looked over at Shawn's desk who was laughing and playing with Aaron.

Juliet got up from her desk and walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Ready to get out of here?"

Shawn looked up at her and said, "Aaron, are you ready to go home or do you want to stay and play with Uncle Lassie?"

"Well we haven't seen Lassiter today. Let me go see if he is at his desk." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to Carlton's desk and said, "Shawn and Aaron want to come see you."

"That's fine. Tell them come on." Lassiter said.

Juliet smiled and went back over to Shawn's desk and said, "Carlton is in a really good mood today. Let's go. Grab his diaper bag."

Shawn grabbed Aaron and Aaron's diaper bag and went to Lassie's desk.

"Hey Lassie. Look who came to see you." Shawn said.

"Hey Spencer. Hey little man." Carlton said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Carlton and grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her over to a corner.

"Jules, what in the hell is wrong with Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I like this Carlton better than the other one." Juliet said.

"Did you see the way he talked to Aaron? That never happens." Shawn said.

"I know." Juliet said.

"It probably won't last long." Shawn said.

"You're right." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back to Lassiter's desk and sat down.

"Aaron said his first two words today." Juliet said.

"Really now? What did he say?" Lassie asked.

"He said 'Mommy' first and then 'Daddy'." Juliet said.

"Wow. How old is he?" Carlton asked.

"He is turning 9 months tomorrow." Juliet said.

"He is getting so big." Lassiter said.

"Ok Lassie. Why are you so happy?" Shawn asked.

Juliet elbowed Shawn in the ribs.

"Ow. That hurt Jules." Shawn said.

"I don't know." Carlton said.

"Well…" Shawn said.

Juliet interrupted the awkward silence between them and said, "Carlton can I have my kid back?"

"Sure O'Hara." Lassie said.

"Carlton. I really don't want to chew your ass out in front of my kid, but I will if I have to." Juliet said.

"Sorry." Carlton said.

"Well we are going to get going. I didn't know I was going to be here 8 hours." Shawn said.

"I didn't either. Sorry babe." Juliet said.

"It's ok Jules. I had fun today." Shawn said.

"Well Carlton, I guess I will see you on Tuesday." Juliet said.

"You aren't coming in Monday?" Lassie asked.

"No I have an OB/GYN appointment at noon so I won't come in." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Lassiter said.

Shawn and Juliet started walking out and Juliet said, "Hey. I need to go check with Karen if me taking Monday off is ok."

"Alright. We will come with you." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in the chief's office with Shawn and Aaron right behind her.

"Hey chief, can I ask you something?" Juliet asked.

"Of course Juliet." Karen said.

"I have an OB/GYN appointment at noon Monday. I was wondering if I could take off Monday and come back Tuesday." Juliet said.

"Of course you can. We have been a little slow this month." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Juliet said.

"Juliet, call me Karen, only use chief when we are like on an official case." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Juliet said.

"Bye Juliet, bye Mr. Spencer, and Aaron." Karen said.

"Bye Karen. Aaron wave bye bye to Aunt Karen." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron's hand and waved to Karen.

"Ok now that's done. Where to now Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"You know I was thinking we can go home and I can cook something." Shawn said.

"I like when you cook. What do you have in mind?" Juliet asked.

"I was thinking steaks on the grill." Shawn said.

"I have been craving that forever." Juliet said.

"Well you are 2 months pregnant." Shawn said.

"Shut up." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the station and Shawn unlocked the car for Juliet.

Shawn put Aaron in his seat and handed the diaper bag to Juliet.

"Jules, I need a pacifier." Shawn said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"He is getting fussy." Shawn said.

Juliet got out of the car and walked to where Shawn was and got in to be with Aaron and talk to him.

"Now I don't have my wife in the front with me." Shawn said.

"Shawn. We live like 5 minutes away. Can you deal with me sitting back here trying to get Aaron to hush?" Juliet said.

"I guess so." Shawn said.

Shawn leaned in to give Juliet a kiss and then shut the door and got in the car.

"Home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. He is hungry." Juliet said.

"It's a mother's instinct." Juliet said.

"Good point." Shawn said.

Shawn drove home.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and parked and went to unlock the door for Juliet.

"I got the diaper bag." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

Juliet put Aaron on her hip and walked inside and walked straight to the kitchen and fixed Aaron a bottle.

"Shh. Shh. I am fixing your bottle right now." Juliet said.

Aaron whined until Juliet fed him.

Shawn started the grill and got the steaks ready.

Shawn went outside and grilled the steaks.

Juliet came outside and brought Shawn a beer and sat next to him.

"Thanks babe." Shawn said.

"Welcome." Juliet said.

"Do we have to move after the baby gets here?" Shawn asked.

"No. we have a 5 bedroom house. We have two little ones." Juliet said.

"Good. Can we at least move our bedroom down here? It is a pain in the ass to walk up and down those things constantly." Shawn said.

"Plus I can't leave this house. Too many memories." Shawn added.

"And many more to come I hope?" Juliet said.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

"Now we can move our bedroom and the little one's bedroom down here. We have 3 bedrooms down here and we have 2 up there. So I need one as an office though." Juliet said.

"When do you want to move the stuff?" Shawn asked.

"We can do it this weekend." Juliet said.

"I don't know why I wanted the upstairs master bed and bath. I guess it was a little kid moment." Shawn said.

"You have a lot of those. It's ok." Juliet said.

"We can let Karen keep him while we do that or you and Aaron can go out for the day and I will ask my dad and Gus to come and help." Shawn said.

"Ok. We do need to paint the room though." Juliet said.

"I will do that tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and flipped the steaks and said, "We still have 10 minutes left."

"Do you want to eat out here? It's so nice out here." Juliet said.

"Yeah I would like that." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and got plates for the two of them and the utensils.

"Grab Aaron's highchair for me please." Shawn said.

"Got it." Juliet said.

Juliet came out holding Aaron and his highchair.

"Look who is 'Super Mom'." Shawn said.

"I try." Juliet said.

Shawn their steaks and put them on their plates and went inside to get two more beers.

"God Shawn, you need that many beers?" Juliet asked.

"No. I don't know." Shawn said.

"Please don't get drunk tonight." Juliet said.

"I promise I won't." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet enjoyed their dinner outside.

"These are very good Shawn." Juliet said.

"Thank you. I might start cooking on Friday nights if that is ok with you." Shawn said.

"I like that." Juliet said.

"Shawn and Juliet finished their meal and Shawn said, "Jules, I think Aaron is tired."

"Ready for tonight with him not sleeping with us?" Juliet asked.

"We can try it." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and picked up everything off of the table and brought it in and put it in the sink.

Shawn then went outside and grabbed Aaron out of his highchair and went to his room where Juliet was.

"Alright momma. Do you have the monitor?" Shawn asked.

"No." Juliet said.

"Hold on." Shawn said.

Shawn went into their bedroom and turned on the main monitor and brought that one into Aaron's room. He picked up the other one and clipped it to his belt.

"Shawn. You kill me every time you wear that thing on your belt." Juliet said.

"Sorry I am so irresistible Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet hit his stomach.

"Alright. Let's do this." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron in his crib in his room and turned off the light and cracked the door.

"Well, was that so hard?" Juliet asked.

"It was difficult. I won't have my little boy sleeping next to me." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the living room and watched TV.

"I know. These things are hard. Remember the first day I went back to work? I didn't go back until he was 4 months old." Juliet said.

Shawn put his arm around Juliet's shoulder and pulled her into him and said, "Jules, promise me we will only have 2 more kids."

"2? What happened to only wanting 3?" Juliet said.

"I don't know. Plans changed. I do want a girl. I know you do also." Shawn said.

"You are right Shawn. I do want a girl." Juliet said.

"Good. She can have 3 older brothers to protect her along with her daddy." Shawn said.

"I am going to raise those boys up right, to be gentlemen." Juliet said.

"Good. I love you Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down to kiss Juliet.

His lips crashed into hers and allowed her tongue to explore Shawn's very familiar mouth. She did the same.

"Let's go to bed." Juliet said.

Juliet got up off the couch and offered Shawn her hand.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and followed her to the bedroom.

Shawn took the baby monitor off his belt and set it down on his nightstand.

"How long do you think Aaron will sleep in his room?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. It has only been 10 minutes. I guess we will have to wait and see." Juliet said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and turned off the light and went to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

At 2 in the morning, Aaron started crying.

Juliet got up and Shawn got up with her.

"Jules, I got him." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and went Aaron's room to check on him.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"Momma is sleeping little dude." Shawn said.

"Momma." Aaron said again.

Juliet heard Aaron and Shawn on the baby monitor and got up.

Juliet got up out of bed and went down to Aaron's room.

"Hey baby boy. Momma's here." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet.

"I am going back to bed if you don't mind." Shawn said.

"Nah. I want you to stay in here with me." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and sat in it.

"Shawn, you rock him. I need to go to the bathroom." Juliet said.

Shawn held out his arms and Juliet put Aaron in Shawn's arms.

Juliet went to the bathroom because of morning sickness.

"Damn morning sickness." Juliet swore.

Shawn went back into their bedroom and laid down with Aaron on his chest.

Juliet got back into their bedroom and got in bed with the two boys.

"Shawn, why did you bring him in here?" Juliet asked.

"I wanted to get a good 6 hours of sleep left. I am sure Aaron did too. I know you do." Shawn said.

"This damn morning sickness needs to go away." Juliet said.

"Jules, you had that with Aaron until you were about 4 months pregnant." Shawn said.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and laid her head on his chest and said, "I know. I just hate it."

Shawn kissed Juliet and said, "I know sweetheart. I know. Let's go back to sleep."

"Ok." Juliet said.

Around 8 in the morning Shawn woke up and left Juliet and Aaron still sleeping. He slipped out of the bedroom and into the guest bedroom that was in the hallway next to Aaron's room.

After Shawn was done in the bathroom he went into Aaron's room and tried to get the easy stuff downstairs to his new bedroom.

Shawn got his phone out and texted Gus, _"Hey buddy. Can you come and help me move the stuff out of Aaron's bedroom and put it in one of the downstairs bedrooms? I already painted it. Also I would love your help with our bedroom also."_

Gus got the text and said, "_Sure Shawn. Where is Juliet going to be?" _

_"I am going to send her and Aaron out of the house today, so we can do what we need to do." Shawn said._

_"Ok. I will be over in how about an hour?" Gus said._

_"Sure Gus. See you later." Shawn said._

Shawn went upstairs to try and wake Juliet up.

"Jules, get up. I am going to send you and Aaron out on a mommy and son date today while Gus and I move the stuff to our new bedrooms." Shawn whispered.

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed her.

"What time is Gus coming?" Juliet asked.

"In about 1 hour." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will go hang out at the station even though it is my day off. I will bring Aaron with me or we can go to the zoo or something like that." Juliet said.

"That sounds great." Shawn said.

Shawn got dressed and helped Juliet with Aaron.

"Good morning son." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron cooed.

"Yes I am daddy." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and got dressed.

"Shawn, please go get him dressed. Please pick out something that matches." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. No promises." Shawn said.

Juliet finished getting dressed and went in Aaron's room to see what Shawn was getting out.

"Good job Shawn. That looks cute." Juliet said.

Shawn quickly turned around and said, "Thank you Jules."

Shawn got Aaron dressed and handed him over to Juliet so he could finish putting the easy stuff downstairs.

"Did you paint the room?" Juliet asked.

"I did indeed Jules." Shawn said.

"I am very proud of you." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Shawn took a part Aaron's crib and started to take as much as he can handle downstairs.

"Shawn don't hurt yourself." Juliet yelled.

"I am not going to hurt myself Jules." Shawn yelled.

Shawn put the pieces to Aaron's crib on the floor where he wanted them. He did the same with the changing table and then the dresser.

"Jules, come see his room." Shawn said.

Juliet went to where Shawn was and said, "Shawn, it's not put together yet."

"I know that Jules. Gus is going to help me with that later." Shawn said.

"Is your mom in town?" Juliet asked.

"As a matter of fact she is. You guys should spend the day together." Shawn said.

"That sounds good. I will call her and make plans." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed her.

Gus knocked on the door and Shawn ran to get it.

"Hey man. Come in and look at this." Shawn said.

Gus followed Shawn to Aaron's room and said, "Ok. We just have to put this together?"

"Yeah. Then we need to do my bedroom. That is a little harder." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's get to work." Gus said.

"Shawn, I am leaving. I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn ran to the foyer and gave Juliet a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Aaron." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet smiled and walked out of the house.

Gus and Shawn finished Aaron's bedroom in about 20 minutes since Shawn has done this before.

"Ok. Now on to your bedroom?" Gus asked.

"Yep." Shawn said.

They went upstairs and took apart Juliet's and Shawn's bed and brought all the pieces down there.

"Shawn, why do you have a master up there?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. It was there when we bought the house." Shawn said.

"Oh ok." Gus said.

They got Shawn's bed put together and then brought everything else downstairs.

"Shawn, we need to go get your clothes." Gus said.

"Oh crap Gus. You're right." Shawn said.

They went back upstairs and grabbed their clothes and put them in the closet and dressers.

"Wow. That wasn't so bad. I will move the stuff from the bathroom later." Shawn said.

"It was. Aaron's room looks great by the way." Gus said.

"Thank you Gus. Let me call Juliet and tell her it is ok to come home." Shawn said.

Shawn took out his phone and called Juliet.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. We got everything done. The house is safe now." Shawn said.

"Ok. Perfect timing your son here was crying for you for the last 5 minutes. We are on our way home now." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you in a bit." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up the phone.

"Want a beer Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Yes please." Gus said.

Shawn got him and Gus a beer and sat down on the couch and watched ESPN until Juliet got home.

Juliet got home and found Shawn asleep on the couch and Gus asleep in the chair.

Juliet went over to Shawn and kissed his lips gently.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. Are you tired?" Juliet laughed.

"Just a little bit. Is Gus still here?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and pointed to Gus who was asleep in the chair.

Shawn picked up a pillow and hit Gus in the head.

"What the hell Shawn?" Gus yelled.

"Shh Gus. Aaron is sleeping." Shawn said.

"Oh sorry. What the hell Shawn?" Gus whispered.

"Jules is home. You can go now." Shawn said.

"Good. Nice seeing you Shawn." Gus said.

Gus got up and went out to his car and drove himself home.

"Jules, want to see the rooms?" Shawn asked.

"I do indeed." Juliet said.

Shawn showed her Aaron's first.

"Shawn, I love it. Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn then took her by the hand and brought her into their bedroom. Shawn took her by the waist and threw her on the bed.

"Shawn. This is amazing." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. Now Aaron is across the hall from us and I need to get the other kid's room setup later on." Shawn said.

"He is so heavy that he is a pain in my ass to walk up and down for so many things." Juliet said.

"I know. I should have some good calf muscles." Shawn said.

Juliet picked the leg of his jeans up and said, "You do Mr. Spencer. They are very well sculpted."

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"You deserve a nap. I will bring Aaron in here." Juliet said.

Juliet went in Aaron's room and got him and put him on the bed next to Shawn.

"Sleep good Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet down on the bed and kissed her.


	44. Chapter 44

"Jules, how about we go on vacation since we didn't out 1 year anniversary since someone decided to come out early." Shawn suggested.

"I like that. We can drop him off at your dad's." Juliet said.

"That sounds good. I do have a little present for you that I have had for 6 months at the Psych office." Shawn said.

"Well ok. Let's go to your dad's around lunch." Juliet said.

"It's 10 right now." Shawn said.

"Ok. We still have 2 hours to lay in bed and cuddle." Juliet said.

"I like that plan." Shawn said.

12 rolled around quickly.

"Jules, we need to get going." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me get Aaron's stuff ready." Juliet said.

"He is already fed, bathed, changed, and dressed. I also packed his bag." Shawn said.

"Wow Spencer you did some work." Juliet said.

"I did. Now let's go." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me grab my purse and the kid." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and Aaron and walked out the door.

Shawn drove to Henry's house and walked in.

"Hey pop. We need you to watch Aaron please for like a day." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will be glad to watch him." Henry said.

"Thank you dad on such short notice." Shawn said.

"No problem son." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet left Henry's house to go enjoy their vacation.

"Where to Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Lunch!" said Juliet.

"Ok babe." Shawn said.

Shawn drove them to a restaurant to eat lunch.

"Jules, let's skip lunch and go for a walk on the beach." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

They skipped out on lunch and walked on the beach.

"Jules, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Shawn asked.

"I think you have, maybe once or twice." Juliet said.

"Well then here is one more. You look beautiful today Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet stopped in her tracks and said, "Thank you Shawn."

"You're welcome Jules. Now here is your present from 9 months ago." Shawn said.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you not to get me anything?" Juliet asked.

"A lot. I buy these things because I love you and I want to show you how much you mean to me." Shawn said.

"Well then, I guess I can't interfere with that can I?" Juliet asked.

"No you can't Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn dug in his pocket and pulled out a box from Lee Michael's jewelry store.

"Jules, open this box." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Juliet the box.

Juliet opened the box that had a bracelet with diamonds for every year that they have been together from the time they started dating to now.

"Shawn, why does this bracelet have 3 diamonds on it?" Juliet asked.

"Well you see Jules, I had this bracelet customized for every year that we have been together since we started dating. I took it in recently and add a 3rd one since we have been married almost 2 years. I plan to get more on it every year." Shawn said.

Juliet had tears brimming at her eyes.

"Shawn, this is beautiful." Juliet said.

"Look inside the bracelet, I had something put on it." Shawn said.

Juliet looked inside the bracelet and found 'Shawn and Juliet for eternity."

"Shawn, thank you so much. I love it." Juliet said.

"I knew you would." Shawn said.

Shawn's phone rang. It was his dad.

Shawn never got a call from his dad unless it's important.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone."

"Hey Shawn. How far are you guys away from the house?" Henry asked.

"Like 10 minutes. Why?" Shawn asked.

"Just come to the house." Henry said.

"Ok dad." Shawn said.

Shawn quickly hung up his phone and turned to Juliet and said, "Jules, we need to get to my dad's house now."

"What? Why? Is Aaron ok?" Juliet asked all these questions.

"He didn't tell me. Let's just go." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and ran back to their car. Shawn and Juliet hopped in the car and drove to Henry's house.

Shawn pulled into Henry's driveway and parked. He turned off the car and the hopped out of the car and ran inside with Juliet after him.

"Dad! Where's Aaron?" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, come in here." Henry yelled.

Shawn and Juliet walked into Henry's bedroom and found Aaron crying.

"Dad, what in the hell happened? We haven't been gone an hour." Shawn said.

"Shawn, he hasn't stopped crying since you two left." Henry said.

"Did you try feeding him?" Juliet asked.

"Yes and I tried to put the pacifier in his mouth." Henry said.

Shawn pushed by Henry so he could get to Aaron.

"Shawn! Watch where you are going!" Henry yelled.

"Dad, I am sorry. I am a little worried about my son here!" Shawn yelled back.

"You know what? You two shut the hell up and stop yelling. You are both scaring Aaron." Juliet yelled.

Shawn and Henry turned to Juliet.

Shawn mouthed, "Sorry."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn picked Aaron off of Henry's bed and took him to go see Juliet.

"Daddy's here. Shh." Shawn said.

"Momma." Aaron said.

Juliet looked and said, "Momma's here Aaron. We aren't leaving."

Aaron smiled and put his arms out to Juliet.

Juliet took Aaron from Shawn and bounced him up and down so he would quit crying.

"I think we are going to go home now." Shawn said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Henry said.

"Dad, I think we aren't going to leave him here anymore." Shawn said.

"Why Shawn? I am your kid's grandfather." Henry raised his voice.

"Shh! Lower your voice. Juliet is trying to get him quiet." Shawn said.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I think Jules and I are going to stop going out with just us. It's not that I don't trust you. You made the whole thing about Aaron crying because we left into a whole ordeal." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. He is your kid." Henry said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Henry waved.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's bag off the bed and walked out to the living room where Juliet was rocking Aaron to sleep.

"Are you ready to go?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went to the car and put Aaron in his seat.

"Jules, I am sorry about today. I guess Aaron is having a little separation anxiety from us. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we shouldn't go out again until the other one gets here." Shawn said.

"It's ok. I heard you talking to your dad. I agree with you. If we do go out we will leave him at Karen's house." Juliet said.

"That makes me feel better. It's just that he made a big deal of Aaron crying because we left. He put it like he was sick or something." Shawn said.

Juliet reached over the console and grabbed Shawn's hand.

"Shawn, I don't care if we don't go out again. I care about us and our growing family." Juliet said.

"Me too Jules. I have never seen myself act like that in front of my dad." Shawn said.

"Babe, it's your paternal instincts kicking in. Mine kicked when we first got in the car." Juliet said.

"I guess you're right." Shawn said.

"I am always right." Juliet laughed.

"Yeah ok." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into their driveway and parked and grabbed Aaron and went inside.

Shawn went straight to the couch and patted a spot to him for Juliet who was holding Aaron now.

"So Jules, how do you want to spend the rest of our vacation?" Shawn asked.

"I saw we should spend it like this just you, me, and Aaron." Juliet said.

"That sounds like an excellent plan sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Dada." Aaron said.

"What little dude? What? What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to the toys on the ground.

Shawn put Aaron on the ground and Aaron crawled to the toy he wanted.

"Did you just see that Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I think I did. Did he just…" Shawn asked.

"Crawl? I think he did." Juliet said.

"Oh my gosh. He just crawled." Shawn said.

"Yes he did. Aaron come to momma." Juliet said.

Aaron picked up his toy and crawled back to Juliet.

"Yay Aaron!" Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

Shawn and Juliet clapped.

"Wow. His first big milestone. Did you get it on camera?" Juliet asked.

"I did Jules, as soon as I saw him getting on his knees I got it." Shawn said.

"Good." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "Our little boy isn't so little anymore Jules."

"I know Shawn, don't remind me." Juliet said.

"Jules, don't get upset. Please don't get upset. These things happen. It's part of life. I don't want him to grow up either, but he will look exactly like me when he is older. I have to teach him how to do his hair." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and said, "Yeah he will. Shawn, we have a while until you have to teach how to do his hair. Wait until at least summer going into 6th grade."

"Fine." Shawn sulked.

Shawn and Juliet spent the afternoon obsessing over their only child until the new baby comes along in 7 months.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day Shawn and Juliet talked about Aaron until lunch time.

"So Jules, do you want to go eat lunch? I am starving." Shawn said.

"Sure. I am hungry also. Well I am also pregnant so yeah." Juliet said.

"Should we invite Gus? I feel like I have been leaving him out of everything." Shawn confessed.

"Sure. I miss Gus." Juliet said.

"Cool, let me call him." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out his phone called Gus.

"Hey buddy, I was calling to see if you want to go to lunch with us today." Shawn said.

"Of course I will go Shawn. I have something to tell you guys though." Gus said.

Ok. How about we meet at In N' Out Burger at 12:15?" Shawn said.

"Sounds good. See you guys in a little bit." Gus said.

"Bye man." Shawn said.

"Bye." Gus said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"So what did Gus say?" Juliet asked.

"He is coming. We are going to In N' Out Burger." Shawn said.

"Sounds good. Do you want me to get Aaron dressed or do you want me to leave him in the clothes that he went to your dad's in?" Juliet asked.

"Change him please if you don't mind." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded and picked up Aaron and took him to his room and picked out an onesie. She put the onesie on Aaron with his new Nike shoes that Shawn picked out for him a while back.

Juliet walked out of Aaron's bedroom and into the living room where she thought Shawn was.

"Shawn." Juliet called.

"In the bedroom." Shawn yelled.

Juliet walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed where Shawn was.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules. I miss Gus a lot. I guess I have been so obsessed with you and Aaron and being a new dad I haven't spent any time with Gus." Shawn admitted.

Juliet ran her fingers through Shawn's hair and said, "Shawn, you know you have always put family first since we got married. I don't mind you going to hang out with Gus or have a drink or two, but I don't want you to spend every waking minute with him also. I want some Shawn time also."

Shawn smiled and said, "You know you always know the right thing to say to me."

"I know. I try." Juliet said.

Juliet kissed Shawn.

"Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked as she got off the bed.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Juliet helped Shawn get up off the bed.

Shawn grabbed the keys of the key rack.

"Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet left the house and went to meet Gus at In N' Out Burger.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to the blueberry.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and Shawn got Aaron out of the car.

"Jules, can you please get his bag please?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Juliet reached in the back and grabbed Aaron's diaper bag.

Shawn put the bag on his shoulder and grabbed Juliet's hand.

They walked in and looked for Gus.

They saw Gus and went to go sit down next to him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How are you guys?" Gus asked.

"We are good. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am great. Been busy lately." Gus said.

"I see." Shawn said.

"Juliet, that bracelet is gorgeous. Where did you get it?" Gus asked.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn got it for me yesterday as an early anniversary present."

"Nice job buddy." Gus said.

"Thanks man." Shawn said.

"So Juliet, when do you get to find out what you are having?" Gus asked.

"In 3 months. I don't have to go until three months. They say I am doing great and the baby is healthy." Juliet said.

"What do you want this time? A boy or girl?" Gus asked.

"I am kind of wanting another boy." Juliet said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"Any names picked out yet?" Gus asked.

"I have had a few pop in my head at work. I like Brice Justin, Matthew Anthony, and Brandon Jacob." Juliet said.

"Nice names Jules. I have not had one pop in my head. I think if it is a boy we will go with Brice Justin. How's that?" Shawn suggested.

"I think it's perfect. If it's a girl I would say Kimberly Nicole." Juliet said.

"I like that one also." Shawn said.

"I think we got our names down then." Juliet said.

"Before Shawn met you, I couldn't see him with any kids and he would be single for life." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus for trashing me when my wife is right there." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed at how defensive Shawn got when Gus said that.

"Shawn, calm down. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't be married or have a kid if I haven't met you." Juliet said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Look me in the eyes Shawn. I mean it when I say this, really." Juliet said.

"Ok that's enough." Gus said.

"C'mon Son." Shawn said.

Shawn laughed.

"What did you want to tell us Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Ok, I have been thinking about asking Rachel to marry me." Gus confessed.

"Really man? My little Gus is growing up." Shawn said.

"Yes, really Shawn and you grew up before me." Gus snapped.

"Gus, don't be a snapping turtle. I am proud of you man." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Gus said.

"Can we please order? I am starving." Juliet butted in.

"Oh sorry Jules. Yeah I will go order. What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"My usual." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up to go order his and Juliet's food.

"So Gus, how have you been?" Juliet asked.

"I have been doing good. How have you and Shawn been?" Gus said.

"We are good. Aaron started crawling yesterday. Shawn has it on his phone." Juliet said.

"Really? He is 9 months old right?" Gus asked.

"Tomorrow he will be 9 months. He is teething which is a pain in the ass for the both of us." Juliet said.

"Why is that?" Gus asked.

"He is getting really fussy now and he normally isn't fussy. When he gets upset we don't know what is wrong." Juliet said.

"Did you get him teething rings?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. Shawn got some last week." Juliet said.

"Well here comes Shawn with the food." Gus said.

"Finally." Juliet said.

Shawn got back and put the food on the table and sat in his spot next to Juliet.

"I got something for Aaron." Shawn said.

"What is that?" Juliet asked.

"A milkshake. Since he can't chew yet I am sure he will like this." Shawn said.

"I am sure he will like it too. Give me a sip." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a sip of Aaron's milkshake.

"That's good." Juliet said.

"I know. I will get us one after we eat if you want." Shawn said.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Aaron a little bit of his milkshake off the straw.

"Look at him Jules." Shawn said.

"I am going to go with that he likes it." Juliet said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus ate lunch and visited with each other.

Shawn and Juliet got done eating.

"So Gus, when are you coming back to the house for movie night?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe next week. I have been really busy." Gus said.

"Cool. I have a new movie we can watch." Shawn said.

Gus finished eating and said, "What is it Shawn?"

"Madea Goes to Jail." Shawn said.

"I love that movie." Gus said.

"I figured. Jules and I watched it last night." Shawn said.

"Did you like it Juliet?" Gus asked.

"I did. I fell asleep in the middle though." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Do you want that milkshake now Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went to go get him and Juliet a milkshake.

"Is Shawn a good dad?" Gus asked.

"He is Gus. I am very proud of him. I am very happy that he is the father of both of my children. He is very good with them surprisingly." Juliet answered.

"That's good. He seems a lot happier." Gus said.

"I have noticed that. His dad said something like that to me when we were over there the other day." Juliet said.

"I like the new Shawn. He is mature, but still has the immature side to him. I don't' know if I could live without funny Shawn. Gus said.

"Me either. I can tell Aaron is going to be just like Shawn. He is Shawn 2.0." Juliet said.

"I know it's crazy." Gus said.

Shawn came back and brought the milkshake and two straws.

"What were you guys talking about?" Shawn asked.

"How good of a dad you are." Juliet said.

"I am very proud of you." Gus said.

"Thanks man." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet drank the milkshake.

Once they got done they sat and visited with Gus for a little while.

"Well Gus, buddy, we got to get going. It's Aaron's nap time." Shawn said.

"Ok. It was good seeing you guys." Gus said.

"You too Gus." Juliet said.

Shawn and Gus fist bumped and then Shawn grabbed Aaron and the bag and walked out to the car.

"That went well." Juliet said.

"I know. I kind of got a little mad when Gus said he couldn't see me with a kid or married until you came along." Shawn said.

"I know it did. That's why I didn't say anything. He told me that you look and seem happier." Juliet said.

"That's because I am Jules. Ever since we got married and Aaron came along I have been a lot happier." Shawn admitted.

"That's good. Well I am glad you are happier." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Let's go home."

"Ok. Mrs. Spencer." Shawn said.

Shawn drove them home and then grabbed the bag and Aaron unlocked the door for them.

"Shawn, I was thinking about the new baby. Is he/she going to sleep in our room like Aaron did?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It wouldn't be fair to that one if Aaron slept in our room and the new one didn't." Shawn said.

"Good. I am sure once the baby gets here Aaron would sleep in between us instead of the crib in our room." Juliet said.

"I have gotten more sleep in the last few days when Aaron started sleeping in his room." Shawn said.

"I have to. I am going to miss him in between us though." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. How about 2 months before the baby is born we can try to get him to sleep in his room so it won't be a hassle when the new baby gets here." Shawn said.

"Where do you come up with all of these ideas?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. They just come to me." Shawn said.

"You know, I have to go back to work tomorrow right?" Juliet pointed out.

Shawn's head went down and he nodded.

Juliet put her purse down on the coffee table and took the bag off Shawn's shoulder and put it on the coffee table also, then she took Aaron out of his carrier and put him in his bouncy seat.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and pushed him on the couch.

"Now listen to me, I don't want you to get sad every time I have to leave for work. We need to pay bills Shawn. I know you both will miss me and believe me I miss you guys during the day also. When I miss you guys I always look at that picture we too when Aaron was first born or I will look at my background on my phone that we just took a few weeks ago." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. Just promise me no dangerous filed work ok? I will start coming to work with you if you want me to. I will bring Aaron also." Shawn said.

"I would love that. Let me talk to the chief about that later ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"I am going to call her right now." Juliet said.

Juliet went into their bedroom and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen asked.

"Hey Karen, it's Juliet." Juliet said.

"Hello detective. How are you?" Karen asked.

"Good. I was wondering since yesterday Aaron had a total breakdown at Henry's house while Shawn and I were gone for 30 minutes if I can bring Shawn and Aaron to work with me." Juliet said.

"I don't see why not." Karen said.

"Shawn said that he doesn't want me to do any field work so he is there going to be so he can watch me." Juliet said.

"That's fine. Will you Aaron be a good baby?" Karen asked.

"Yes he will, as long as he has me in his sight, same for Shawn. He will know if I am not near him and he will flip out." Juliet said.

"Ok detective, bring his pack n play please and put it in my office in case he needs a nap or something." Karen said.

"Ok Karen. Thank you so much. Shawn will need some work to do. Can you try to find something for him?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I can Juliet. See you tomorrow." Karen said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and went into the living room and said, "Shawn. You and Aaron can come to work with me tomorrow."

Shawn face lit up and said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. We do have to bring Aaron's play pen in Karen's office just in case he needs a nap. We can buy another one." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. Thank you so much. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning, Shawn and Juliet got up and ready for work.

"Shawn, can you get Aaron ready? I still have to dry and fix my hair." Juliet yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Shawn yelled.

Shawn went over to Aaron's crib and picked him up and went to his bedroom to get changed and dressed.

After Shawn got Aaron ready, he fixed Aaron a bottle.

He gave Aaron the bottle and sat down and fed him while he waited for Juliet to get done with her hair.

"Mommy is taking too long isn't she?" Shawn said.

Aaron just looked up at Shawn and continued drinking his bottle.

"I heard that." Juliet said coming into the living room.

"Oh hey Jules. I didn't know you were there." Shawn said.

"Ok. Did you get Aaron's bag ready with diapers and bottles?" Juliet asked.

"Nope, but I will right now if you take Aaron." Shawn said.

Juliet took Aaron and sat down on the couch waiting for Shawn to hurry and pack Aaron's diaper bag.

Shawn finished packing Aaron's diaper bag and went into the living room and found Juliet asleep on the couch.

"Come on Jules. We need to get to work." Shawn whispered.

Juliet woke up very slowly and said, "Ok. Take the baby."

Shawn took Aaron from Juliet and walked out the door.

Juliet got up off the couch and grabbed her purse and walked out into the car.

"Did you lock the door?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to the station, so Juliet could get some work in.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. They walked in hand and went straight to Karen's office.

"Good morning Karen." Juliet said.

"Good morning Juliet and Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"How are you today Karen?" Shawn asked.

"To be honest I am great. How are you guys doing?" Karen asked.

"We are good. Aaron started crawling 2 days ago and Gus says he misses it here." Shawn said.

"Wow. That's great. Tell Mr. Guster to come by anytime. I brought Iris' old playpen, so Aaron could use it." Karen said.

"Thank you chief. I knew we were forgetting something." Shawn said.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it." Karen said.

"What do you have for me chief?" Juliet asked.

"I need you to help Lassiter out on a case. No it is not in the field, so Shawn you don't have to worry." Karen said.

Shawn sighed relief.

"Ok chief. I will be at his desk if you two need me." Juliet said.

Juliet left the chief's office and went straight to her desk to put her purse down and went to Lassiter's desk.

"So Shawn, how is her pregnancy going?" Karen asked.

"It is going great. It is just like the one when she was pregnant with Aaron." Shawn said.

"That's really good. Let me see that cute baby of yours please." Karen said.

Shawn took Aaron out of his carrier and handed him to Karen.

"Go see Aunt Karen Aaron." Shawn said.

Karen took Aaron out of his hands and bounced him on her knees.

"I heard the last time you left him that he had a total breakdown." Karen said.

"Yeah he did. Juliet and I weren't gone for 30 minutes before my dad called in a total panic which made us two in a panic. So we decided to leave him with you if we do go out." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn. Iris loves him when he comes over." Karen said.

"Who doesn't love this little Spencer?" Shawn joked.

"What does your dad think about this?" Karen asked.

"He isn't too happy, but he understands since we are now parents he is ok with it somewhat. He can still come and see Aaron or we can go over there and stay, but as far as Jules and I know he isn't staying over there for a while." Shawn said.

"That's completely normal for parents to trust their instincts." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. Here are some of his toys that he likes. If he is giving you any trouble or starts getting fussy just call me or Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn left the chief's office and went to Lassiter's desk to see what Juliet was up to.

"Hey Lassie-face. How is it going?" Shawn asked.

"Fine Spencer." Lassiter snapped.

"What's wrong with him?" Shawn mouthed to Juliet.

"He is just aggravated with this case that he can't figure out." Juliet mouthed back.

"Lassie, can I look at the case please?" Shawn asked.

"Sure Spencer." Lassiter said.

Carlton handed the case file over to Shawn.

Shawn carefully scrutinized the case and said, Lassie, the answer was right in front of you."

"Really?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah. See the killer is the victim. He didn't do anything, but kill that one guys out of self-defense." Shawn explained.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Lassiter asked.

"I just had to read it once and I knew who did it." Shawn said.

"Ok. But our perp is now dead. Can we still arrest the killer?" Lassiter asked.

"We can, I don't know what we can use on him though." Shawn said.

"Good job baby." Juliet said.

Shawn proudly smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Juliet, Shawn, my office now." Karen yelled.

"We will be right back Carlton." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet ran into the chief's office and asked, "What's wrong chief?"

"Where is the kid's diaper bag?" Karen asked.

"By my desk. I will get it." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out and went to his desk and got Aaron's diaper bag.

"What's wrong chief?" Juliet asked.

"He is crying because I am guessing his mouth is hurting. Is he teething yet?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to give him some Children's Motrin this morning before we left. We did pack his teething ring." Juliet said.

Shawn walked back in and set the diaper bag on the chief's desk.

"What's wrong my little dude?" Shawn asked.

"His mouth hurts because he is teething." Karen said.

"Here is his teething ring." Shawn said.

Shawn dug in Aaron's diaper bag to find the teething ring and pulled it out and handed it to the chief. He also found some Children's Motrin.

"Shawn please give that to him. I forgot to this morning." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Aaron some Motrin and gave him his teething ring.

"He should be good until he gets hungry which will be in about an hour or so." Shawn said.

"Ok. Sorry for the worry. I didn't know what was up, so that's why I called both of you in here." Karen said.

"It's ok. Lassiter is being really bitchy today." Juliet said.

"I know. I don't know how you are supposed to deal with him when he has those days." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said.

"No problem. Now you two go help Lassiter now." Karen said.

"Chief, I found an extra pair of baby monitors in the bag if you want me to I will clip the other one to my belt in case you need us or we can hear him." Shawn said.

"That's fine." Karen said.

Shawn setup the main baby monitor in the chief's office and clipped the other one to his belt.

"Shawn, I know I have said this so many times, but you look really cute with a baby monitor on your belt." Juliet said.

"Really now detective?" Shawn asked.

Juliet moved closer to him and said, "Oh yeah."

Shawn bent down into 'Very Close Talking' position and said, "Then I should wear one all the time."

"You really should." Juliet whispered.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"Ok enough you two." Karen said.

Shawn pulled away and saw Juliet blush.

"Sorry chief." Juliet said.

"It's ok. Now go along and do some work please." Karen said.

They walked out of Karen's office and walked back to Lassiter's desk.

"Shawn, how many times have I told you not to kiss me while I am at work?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules, but I do know you liked that kiss I just gave you." Shawn smiled.

Juliet turned a corner and pushed Shawn up against it and said, "Shawn, seriously this is my job. Money that helps pays for the house and everything else."

Shawn tried to kiss Juliet again, but she put her finger up.

"No Shawn." Juliet said.

"Please Jules. Just one more kiss." Shawn begged.

"Fine." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet again.

"Ok Shawn. I have to admit that I did like that kiss." Juliet said.

"See Jules, I told you. Now let's go back and help Lassie." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back to Lassiter's desk, but didn't see him.

"Where's Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Let's go ask the chief." Juliet said.

They walked back to the chief's office.

"Hey chief, where is Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"He texted me and said he left for a little bit." Karen said.

"Oh shit. He is going to get that killer and accuse him of murder." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't you dare go after him." Juliet said.

"Jules. I have to. The killer is innocent. It was self-defense." Shawn said.

"No Shawn! You aren't going into the field! If I can't you can't ok? We are a package deal remember?" Juliet yelled.

"Ok Jules. I won't go then. You're right. If you can't go I shouldn't go because that is our baby you are carrying right now." Shawn said.

Juliet went by Shawn and grabbed his hand and went in front of him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Look Shawn, I know you really want to. Trust me I want to also. We need to keep our health and the baby first." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I don't want to get hurt and I certainly don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. Look on the floor with you being overprotective we have a perfectly healthy little boy. I am sure he thanks you for that." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and said, "I love you Jules."

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Aaron started getting fussy.

"Did you pack bottles?" Juliet asked.

"I did and the formula." Shawn said.

"Can you go fix one for me?" Juliet asked.

"Sure can." Shawn said.

Shawn went to go fix Aaron a bottle and heat it up.

Shawn got back and found Juliet holding Aaron in a chair and thought to himself that he did make the best decision of his life to be overprotective of Juliet and the baby.

"Here Jules." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled up a chair across from Juliet.

"Shawn do you want a girl or a boy?" Juliet asked out of nowhere.

"I want another boy. Aaron is the coolest dude ever." Shawn said.

"He is isn't he?" Juliet said.

"What do you want Jules?" Shawn asked.

"A boy." Juliet said.

"Ok. For the name I am really leaning toward Brice Justin." Shawn said.

"I love that name." Juliet said.

"Let's stick with it." Shawn said.

"I agree." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet continued talking about babies and baby names until the chief came back from lunch.

**The reason I chose Brice Justin is because in my story "The Accident" that was best friend's name. I really miss him. If you guys don't mind going to read "The Accident" I would appreciate it. Read it and review please. It has a really good message in it that everyone needs to pay attention to.**


	47. Chapter 47

Shawn and Juliet got home from work and Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Shawn. It's Gus." Gus said.

"Hey man. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. Calling to see what you guys are doing tonight." Gus said.

Shawn pulled the phone away from his mouth and said, "Jules, what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Juliet said.

Shawn returned to the phone and said, "We aren't doing anything tonight buddy."

"Can you guys come over tonight for dinner?" Gus asked.

"Sure. One second let me ask Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to come here.

"Do you want to go over to Gus' tonight for dinner?" Shawn whispered.

"I don't care. Sure." Juliet said.

"Alright buddy. We will be there. What time though?" Shawn said.

"8. Is that ok?" Gus asked.

"Sure. That's a little late buy yeah we can fit that in." Shawn said.

"Ok man. See you later." Gus said.

"Bye Gus." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So, what did Gus want?" Juliet asked.

"To see if we can come over for dinner." Shawn said.

"That's ok." Juliet said.

"Ok. That's good." Shawn said.

"When are we going over there?" Juliet asked.

"8." Shawn said.

"That's a little late don't you think?" Juliet asked.

"I guess. Won't Aaron be asleep by then?" Shawn asked.

"I think so. We can only hope." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron out of his car seat and sat down on the couch and bounced him on his knee.

"We only have 2 hours until we have to be there." Juliet said.

"I know. Want to take a nap?" Shawn said.

"Nah. Aaron won't sleep tonight then." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went back to playing with Aaron.

Juliet walked over to the couch and sat by Shawn and took the remote from him.

"Jules, why did you do that?" Shawn asked.

"Because _Twin Peaks _is on. You like that show don't you?" Juliet said.

"Are you kidding? I love that show." Shawn said.

"I figured. Now get over here and watch it with me." Juliet said.

Shawn moved over closer to Juliet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Aaron started getting fussy and started crying.

Shawn picked him up and stood him on his knee and said, "What's wrong little man? Do you want momma?"

"Momma." Aaron cooed.

Juliet reached her arms out to Aaron and Shawn handed Aaron to her.

"What's the matter momma's boy?" Juliet asked.

Aaron kept crying.

"Shawn, why don't you find the Motrin and give him some please and please find his pacifier." Juliet said.

"Anything for you my dear." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and looked for the Motrin in Aaron's bag and found the pacifier and the Motrin.

Shawn went into the kitchen to find a medicine measurer and put the Motrin in it.

Shawn walked back into the living room and gave the medicine to Juliet to give to Aaron.

Juliet gave the medicine to Aaron and stuck the pacifier in his mouth.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. I don't like it when he gets upset. I know you don't either." Shawn said.

They went back to watching _Twin Peaks_ and Aaron fell asleep.

"Shawn, what do you think Gus wants us over for tonight?" Juliet asked.

"You know how he said that he was thinking about proposing to Rachel? I think that is why he wants us over." Shawn said.

"Good point." Juliet said.

"Well it's 7:30 and we need to be there by 8 so let's get going. I need to pick up some beer at the store on the way." Shawn said.

"Shawn, if I can't have alcohol you can't. It's not fair for you to drink and not me." Juliet said.

"But Jules, Gus asked me to get them. Can I still have one there?" Shawn asked.

"Fine. You can have 1 and that's it." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the house and headed to the store to get some beer.

"Shawn, does Gus have a place Aaron can sleep? He is still asleep." Juliet said.

"Yeah. He went out and bought something for him the other day." Shawn said.

"Good. I don't want to wake him up if he doesn't feel good." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into the store parking lot and got out. He ran inside and went straight to the alcohol section. He got some beer and tequila then he went to check out.

He ran back to the car and put the stuff in the back.

"Wow. That was fast." Juliet said.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out of the parking lot and drove straight to Gus' apartment.

Shawn pulled up to the gate at the apartment complex and typed in Gus' code.

"Shawn, how do you know his code?" Juliet asked.

"I am his best friend Jules. We know these things." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded and looked out the window.

Shawn pulled up and parked next to the blueberry.

They got out. Shawn got Aaron and the diaper bag, and the beer and tequila.

"Shawn, do you need help with that?" Juliet asked.

"No Jules, I got it." Shawn said.

They walked up to Gus' apartment and walked straight in.

"Shawn, you don't just bust up in someone else's home." Juliet scolded him.

"Jules, this is Gus' house. He is not just someone." Shawn said.

They walked in and said, "Hey Gus."

"Hey guys." Gus said.

Shawn went into the kitchen and took out the beer and tequila.

"Make sure Jules doesn't see this." Shawn whispered.

Gus nodded and put it up in the cabinet.

Shawn then walked back into the living room and put Aaron in his playpen that stayed at Gus' house.

"Shawn, don't wake him up." Juliet said.

"I am not trying to." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down in his playpen.

Shawn and Juliet then sat down on the couch while Gus got Shawn and him a beer.

"So Gus, where is Rachel?" Shawn asked.

"She will be here in a few minutes. Max has soccer practice." Gus said.

Rachel walked through the door with Max behind her.

"Hey babe." Gus said.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules. What are you doing over here?" Rachel asked.

"Gus invited us over." Juliet said.

Shawn got up to get Aaron because he was crying.

"Babe, bring him to me. Let me see him." Juliet said.

Shawn brought Aaron over to Juliet.

"Hey sweet man, what's wrong? You hungry?" Juliet asked.

Aaron kept crying.

Juliet motioned for Shawn to come here.

"Can you please fix him a bottle please?" Juliet asked.

"I sure can." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to the counter and grabbed a bottle and formula out to fix Aaron's bottle and then brought it over to Juliet so she could feed him.

Juliet tried to give Aaron the bottle, but he rejected it.

"Shawn, come help me please." Juliet begged.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went over and sat on the couch next to Juliet and took Aaron from her.

"Ok Aaron, please stop crying and drink your bottle. We are tired and we want you to be good like always." Shawn said.

Shawn gave one more attempt at giving Aaron the bottle.

Aaron took the bottle and Shawn continued to feed him.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "How in the hell did you get him to do that?"

"I don't know. He is almost asleep, so I think he is almost done." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. I have been fighting him to take a bottle all day." Juliet said.

"You should've called me or something. I could've came and helped you." Shawn said.

"I should've but I was with Carlton helping him so I kind of had my hands tied.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Gus walked over to Shawn and whispered in his ear.

"Shawn, I am going to propose to Rachel tonight." Gus whispered.

"That's good buddy. Very happy for you." Shawn whispered back.

"Tell Jules, I think she figured it out though since she is a girl." Gus said.

"Excuse me Gus, I hear that." Juliet joked.

"Nothing Juliet. Sorry. I think you know what we are talking about." Gus said.

"I do Gus. I knew even since you told us the other day." Juliet said.

"See that's my smart wife." Shawn said.

Juliet blushed.

Aaron finished his bottle.

Shawn set the bottle on the table beside the couch and put Aaron in his lap so he could sleep.

Juliet scooted closer to Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and put his other hand on Aaron.

"That is a Kodak moment you guys." Gus said.

"Then take a picture Gus." Shawn said.

Shawn took out his phone and handed it to Gus.

"Alright guys on 3. 1, 2, 3." Gus said.

Gus took the picture of the family.

"Good picture you guys." Gus said.

Gus handed Shawn's phone back to him.

"Let me see Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn showed Juliet the picture.

"That's a really good one of us." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Shawn set the picture as his background on his phone. He then showed Juliet his phone background.

"That's a very cute background Shawn. Send that picture to me please." Juliet said.

Shawn sent the picture to Juliet so she could have it.

Rachel walked out of the bedroom in comfortable clothes.

Gus looked at Shawn who gave a nod so Gus could propose.

Shawn tapped Juliet and told her to watch Gus as he was fixing to propose to Rachel.

Shawn took out his phone to record it.

Shawn and Juliet faced Gus and gave one final nod.

Shawn pressed the record button on his phone.

"Rachel, I have loved you ever since our first date. I know we met on this crazy website, but I am glad we did. When you first told me that you had a son I was a little freaked out, but Shawn helped me through it and told me to get my act straight. What I am saying is that…Rachel will you marry me?" Gus said.

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Yes Gus. I will marry you." Rachel said.

Shawn pressed the record button again so it could be saved.

"Go Gus." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "You just woke Aaron up."

Shawn calmed Aaron down and he went back to sleep.

Gus slid the ring on Rachel's finger and picked her up and kissed her.

Gus looked at Shawn and Juliet and Shawn mouthed, "Good job buddy."

"Max, get in here." Rachel said.

Max walked out into the living room and said, "Yeah mom?"

"Are you ok with me marrying Gus?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah mom. I am totally cool with it." Max said.

Rachel got out of Gus' embrace and went to hug Max.

"Shawn, I am glad you proposed to me when you did." Juliet said.

"Me too Jules. I am almost in my 30s and Gus is 31 so I am glad I did." Shawn said.

"We wouldn't have Aaron or another one on the way." Juliet said.

"I know. I would've probably still leave my shit thrown all over the place." Shawn said.

"God. Don't put an image in my head please." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and kissed Juliet.

"Well guys. Aaron is telling me that we need to get going. Sorry we couldn't do dinner. Congrats guys." Shawn said.

Gus gave Shawn a hug then Rachel gave him a hug.

"Jules, are you ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Do you have the bottles and everything?" Juliet asked.

"I sure do. Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet left Gus' house and went back to their own.

In the car Shawn said, "Can you believe Gus is going to get married?"

"I know. It's crazy. First it was Carlton and Marlowe, then it was me and you, and now it's Gus and Rachel. The chief was already married when we met her." Juliet said.

"Gosh. Time is going by way too damn fast." Shawn said.

"I know. I want Aaron to be a newborn again." Juliet said.

"The fifth happiest day of my life right there." Shawn said.

"What were the other four? Juliet asked.

"First one was meeting you in the diner, second one was asking you out on a date, third was asking you to marry me, and the fourth one was our wedding day. Our wedding day beats all the other three." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer, I have to agree with you. Those were the happiest days of my life also." Juliet said.

"Good." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and they went inside.

Shawn made sure he locked all the doors before going to bed.

15 minutes later Shawn went to bed after Aaron and Juliet went to bed.

Shawn got in the bed and said, "Good night Jules. Love you."

"Love you too Shawn." Juliet said.


	48. Chapter 48

The day has finally arrived. Shawn and Juliet are going to see if they are having a boy or a girl.

In their bedroom Juliet rolled over to look at the clock that said, 9:45. She rolled back over to look at Shawn who was still peacefully sleeping. She touched his cheek and said, "Shawn, we need to get up. We have to be at the doctor's office in about an hour."

Shawn slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning babe."

"Are we going to drop Aaron off at the chief's office while we go to the doctor's?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We can do that." Shawn whispered.

Juliet ran her fingers through his hair and patted his chest.

Shawn got up and went over to Aaron's crib and picked him up. He picked Aaron up and went to his room to get him changed and dressed.

"Shawn, I am going to get in the shower." Juliet yelled.

"Ok. I will make us breakfast." Shawn yelled.

Shawn got finished with Aaron and walked into the kitchen to fix Aaron a bottle and him and Juliet breakfast. He grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet and filled it up with formula and water. He put it in the microwave for 15 seconds and took it out and handed it to Aaron who can hold his bottle now.

Shawn turned to the pantry to find something to cook. He pulled out grits and went to the refrigerator and got eggs. He scrambled the eggs and then put them on the stove and heated up the grits.

Juliet walked out of the shower and dried off, put on her robe, and tied her hair up in the towel. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and started to get dressed. She pulled out her pantsuit that she was going to wear that day and went back in the bathroom to dry her hair and put on her makeup.

Shawn finished making breakfast and put the breakfast on trays for him and Juliet. He walked into the bedroom and set down the tray on the dresser and went back into the kitchen and picked Aaron out of his highchair and put him on the bed in the bedroom.

"Jules, breakfast is ready." Shawn said.

Juliet finished drying her hair and went into the bedroom and sat down next to Shawn on the bed and ate their breakfast.

Aaron got finished with his bottle and put it down on the bed and crawled over to Shawn and Juliet.

"Well hey buddy. Want a bite of this?" Shawn asked.

Shawn took a spoonful of grits and gave it to Aaron.

"Is it good?" Juliet asked.

Aaron squirmed and said, "Yes."

Shawn grabbed him and put him in his lap and fed him again.

"Shawn, don't feed him too much, he just had a whole bottle." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet finished her breakfast and finished putting on her makeup and got dressed.

Shawn got up off the bed and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. After that he went back in the room where Juliet was playing with Aaron and he took a picture of it.

"Jules, you are so cute when you are playing with him." Shawn said.

Shawn walked in the bedroom and got dressed.

"Shawn, I picked some stuff out for you. It is a nice shirt and some jeans." Juliet pointed out.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put on the clothes Juliet laid out for him on the bed. After he got dressed he made sure Aaron's diaper bag had everything in it.

"Jules, are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed her purse and her gun and walked out the door.

Shawn grabbed the keys, Aaron, and locked all the doors before getting in the car. He put Aaron in his car seat and got in the car and drove to the SBPD.

They got to the station and grabbed Aaron and the bag. They walked up the stairs and walked straight to the chief's office.

Shawn knocked on the chief's door. They walked in and put Aaron down on the floor before talking.

"Good morning chief." Shawn said.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Can you watch Aaron for us for a little while today?" Shawn asked.

"I can. Why?" Karen asked.

"We have a doctor's appointment to see what we are having today." Shawn said.

"That's wonderful. Of course I can watch him." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet smiled.

"Well chief, we need to get going." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and gave him a kiss and then let Juliet give him a kiss. Shawn put him back down and left him play with the toys.

"Alright chief. We will see you in a little while." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye you guys." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet left the chief's office and walked out to the car. Shawn and Juliet got in the car and drove to the doctor's office.

"Jules, do you want a baby shower?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. A little small one though." Juliet said.

"Ok. I can work on that." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and parked to the closest spot to the door. The got out and Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked in the building.

Juliet let go of Shawn's hand to go sign in. She came back and sat next to Shawn who was on his phone.

"Shawn, get off your phone." Juliet said.

"Sorry Jules. I was texting Gus." Shawn said.

They waited until they heard their name.

"Juliet Spencer." a nurse called out.

Juliet got up and grabbed Shawn's hand and told him to get up. They followed the nurse to the room and Juliet grabbed a seat on the table.

"Dr. Jones will be in with you in just a few minutes." the nurse said.

Shawn and Juliet waited to for Dr. Jones to come in.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Jones was on the other side of it.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Juliet?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I feel fine. Nothing feels weird or wrong." Juliet answered.

"Well that's good. Can you lie down so we can do the ultrasound please?" Dr. Jones asked.

Juliet lied down on the table and rolled her shirt up so she could do the ultrasound.

The doctor put on the cool gel on her stomach and took the wand thing and rubbed it around Juliet's stomach for a little bit.

Shawn heard the heartbeat and looked down who had a tear in her eye.

"Well guys. It looks like you are having a boy." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Do you guys want prints?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Yes please." Shawn said.

Dr. Jones printed out a few prints and handed them to Shawn to put in Juliet's purse.

"Congratulations guys. Juliet, I want to see you back here in a month." Dr. Jones said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Have a good day guys." Dr. Jones said.

"You too." Shawn and Juliet said.

Dr. Jones left the room and Shawn wiped the gel off of Juliet's stomach.

Shawn sat down across from Juliet and let a tear or two fall.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing Jules. I can't believe we are having another boy. Another beautiful boy.' Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "I know Shawn."

Shawn put his head on Juliet's leg and said, "Can you take the rest of the day off please?"

"I am sure I can. Why?" Juliet asked.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with you and Aaron." Shawn said.

"Aww, Shawn that's so sweet. I am sure Karen will let me take the day off." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet's stomach and then her lips.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn helped Juliet off the table and grabbed her purse and walked out of the doctor's office and headed for the car.

Shawn and Juliet walked to the car and got in it. Shawn drove to the station to pick up Aaron.

They pulled into the SBPD parking lot and parked. They got out and went straight to the chief's office. They walked in without knocking and noticed Aaron was asleep.

"How did it go?" Karen asked.

Shawn wrapped an arm around Juliet's shoulder and Juliet's wrapped her arm around Shawn's waist.

"We are having another boy." Juliet said.

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for the both of you." Karen said.

"When did he fall asleep?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe 30 minutes ago." Karen said.

"I will go get his seat and buckle him in that so we just have to put the seat in the base and try not to wake him up." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out of the chief's office and out to the car to get the car seat.

"Shawn cried today." Juliet said.

"Why would that be?" Karen asked.

"He was so happy. I have never seen him like that." Juliet said.

"Aww. That's sweet." Karen said.

"He cried the day we went to see the first ultrasound of Aaron, the day we found out that we were having a boy, and the birth of Aaron." Juliet said.

"Juliet, that just means he cares a lot." Karen said.

"I know." Juliet said.

"Did you cry too?" Karen asked.

"I did. I cried the same times he did also." Juliet admitted.

Shawn walked back in with the car seat and picked Aaron up out of the playpen and put him in Juliet's arms.

"Shawn, are you not going to put him in his seat?" Juliet asked.

"I am. I figured that you wanted to hold him." Shawn said.

"You're right. I do want to hold him. I never want to let him go." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to the chair and took a seat. He offered Juliet to take a seat on his lap so they can both be with Aaron.

Juliet took the seat on Shawn's lap and said, "Chief, can you grab my phone out of my purse and take a picture?"

"Of course I can detective." Karen said.

Juliet smiled.

Karen went over to Juliet's purse and looked for her phone. She found her phone and stood in front of them and said, "On 3. 1…2…3." She took the picture and showed it to Shawn and Juliet.

"Thank you chief. We want a few more pictures of just us with our baby boy before he becomes a big brother." Juliet said.

"It is totally understandable." Karen said.

Juliet got up and put Aaron in his seat and buckled him up.

"Are you ready to go?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed the baby seat and the diaper bag and dug for the keys in his pocket. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and said goodbye to the chief. They walked out of the station and headed to their car. Shawn put Aaron's seat into its base and got in and started the car.

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. He pulled into the driveway and parked. He turned off the car and got out and got Aaron who was still sleeping and got the diaper bag. He shut the doors and locked the car and unlocked the door so they can get into the house.

He put his wallet, the keys, and some change in the bowl in the foyer. He then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and motioned for Juliet to come sit by him. Juliet sat by him and Aaron began to fall asleep again.

"I love you Mrs. Spencer and little baby Spencers." Shawn said.

"We love you too Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

Juliet turned so she faced Shawn and gave him a kiss and then fell asleep in Shawn's arms with Aaron on Shawn's chest.


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning, Shawn woke up in his bed trying to remember how he got there. He looked over at Aaron who was in his crib and he was on his chest yesterday. He looked over at Jules and figured that she brought him to bed.

He looked at the clock and it said, 7:55. He rolled over and said, "How in the hell am I up before 8?"

Juliet woke up and slowly rolled over to look at Shawn. She touched Shawn's cheek with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Juliet whispered.

"Nothing. It's just too early to get up. The sun is hurting my eyes, we need darker curtains." Shawn said.

"Aww, you poor baby." Juliet joked.

"Ha. You're funny. I am extremely tired and I did nothing yesterday." Shawn said.

"I know. Are you feeling ok? You aren't acting yourself." Juliet pointed out.

Shawn groaned and said, "My back hurts. Other than that nothing hurts or is bugging me."

"Well roll over and let me rub your back." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn rolled over to where he was on his stomach. Juliet sat on his legs and started to rub his back.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet said.

Juliet got off his legs and laid down on her back and said, "Shawn, roll over. He is kicking up a storm this morning."

Shawn rolled over to his side and put his hand on Juliet's stomach and said, "Yep that is definitely my child. So hyper."

"Ha. Did you decide on a name yet?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Tell me how this sounds. Brice Justin Spencer." Shawn suggested.

"I like it. I think it's a good name." Juliet said.

"Why thank you babe." Shawn said.

Shawn tried to go back to sleep before Juliet's phone started ringing.

"What Carlton?" Juliet said.

"O'Hara, uh, I mean Juliet. Can you come down to the station today and bring your husband with you? We have a case that we just can't crack." Carlton said.

"Carlton, I can't Shawn isn't feeling good. Aaron is running a little fever. So I have to stay home and take care of my boys. Sorry." Juliet said.

"Fine. I will see you Monday right?" Carlton asked.

"Yes. I will see you Monday." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and put it back on the charger. She ran her fingers through her hair and lied down next to Shawn on the bed.

"What did Lassie want?" Shawn asked.

"To see if I can come in today. I told him that you weren't feeling good and Aaron was running a little fever." Juliet said.

"Thanks Jules, I really just wanted to lay in bed all day and watch Disney movies all day with you." Shawn aid.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "You, Shawn spencer, want to watch Disney movies?"

Shawn nodded.

"Well that's a step of you branching out to other movies than _The Breakfast Club_ and _Top Gun_." Juliet said.

"Jules, you know those movies are the best and you can get enough of Ally Sheedy, Anthony Michael Hall, Judd Nelson, and Tom Cruise." Shawn said.

"You're right Shawn. I am sorry." Juliet said.

"So what do you want to watch? Shawn asked changing the subject.

"Umm. Let's watch _Monster's Inc._" Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went to go get _Monsters Inc._ out of the movie shelf. He came back with the DVD and put it in the DVD player. He then went to Aaron's crib and picked him up and sat next to Juliet.

"Here is the remote." Shawn said.

"Give me that. I have been looking for it all damn week." Juliet said.

"Sorry. I just found it under my pillow." Shawn said.

"Ok. Whatever." Juliet said.

They watched the previews and Shawn sat up and wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulder and pulled her close. Then he picked Aaron up and put him in the little space between them.

"Press play Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet pressed paly and began the movie.

"Jules, wait as second. I'm hungry. I know you are hungry. Do you want some cereal?" Shawn offered.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and fixed them some cereal and Aaron a bottle. He walked in with a tray full of cereal, milk, and a bottle.

"Shawn, do you need some help?" Juliet asked.

"Oh Princess Jules, you just sit back and relax and enjoy your cereal." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

He planted a kiss on Juliet's lips and got back in bed with his cereal and Aaron's bottle.

"Jules, look who finally woke up." Shawn said.

"Hey good morning baby boy. Want your bottle?" Juliet asked.

"Dada." Aaron said.

"What buddy?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to the bottle on Shawn's tray.

"Jules, hand me the bottle please." Shawn said.

Juliet handed him the bottle.

"Jules, I am going to hold him like we did when he was a baby. Can you take my tray?" Shawn said.

Juliet took Shawn's tray and put it on the nightstand next to her.

Shawn picked Aaron up and gave him a bottle and stood up and bounced so Aaron could go back to sleep.

Juliet sat back in the bed looking at what Shawn was doing with Aaron and thinking that he is getting so big. She thought to herself how happy she was that she was pregnant again. She let a few tears roll down her face and Shawn noticed.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. It's just that he is getting so big and the way you're holding him makes me want him to go back to when he was first born." Juliet said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to scoot over to his spot on the bed and said, "Jules, I do too. Never in a million years have I saw myself as a father, let alone a good one. You coming into my life and staying in it made me rethink the whole kid idea. Look, we have our precious little boy right here and another on a way. Aaron will always be our first born and I know that I have said that a million times before." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn and ran her fingers through his hair.

Shawn bent down to Juliet's stomach and kissed it.

"Ow." Juliet said.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, after you kissed my stomach he gave the biggest kick yet. Can't believe we only have another 4 months until he is going to be here." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. Now let's continue watching the movie." Shawn said.

They went back to eating and watching the movie and Shawn imitating all of the characters. All in all they had pretty much the perfect day.


	50. Chapter 50

They next day Shawn and Juliet get to the station and see balloons and cake and presents.

Shawn was holding Aaron and bent down to Juliet and said, "What in the hell is this?"

"I don't know. That cake looks really goo though." Juliet said.

"It does. Maybe Aaron can have some." Shawn said.

"I don't know. Has he gotten any more teeth in yet?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. You look." Shawn said.

"Why me?" Juliet asked.

"Well, I don't want to look weird by looking at our son's mouth. Plus you're the mom." Shawn said.

"That's not fair. Fine I will do it." Juliet said.

Juliet took Aaron from Shawn and brought him to her desk and looked at him and see if any more teeth have come in. She saw the top and bottom two and that's it.

"Shawn, let's wait a few more months. He only has 4." Juliet said.

"Ok. What about the icing?" Shawn asked.

"I guess he could have some of that." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet headed toward the chief's office and Lassiter stopped her.

"Congratulations Jules. Karen told me what you are having." Carlton said.

"Thanks Carlton. Now if only Shawn had heard you say that, he would hug you." Juliet joked.

"I will pass on the hug." Lassiter said.

Carlton stepped out of the way so she can get to the chief's office while Shawn was sitting at her desk making sure Aaron got his nap.

Juliet knocked on the chief's door and Karen motioned for her to come in.

"Hey chief. What's with all the decorations and cake?" Juliet asked.

"That? That is your baby shower." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. Shawn and I were talking about that yesterday." Juliet added.

"I know, he is the one who setup this whole thing. He planned it, but I put it together." Karen said.

"Did he really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes he did." Karen said.

Juliet poked her head out of the chief's door and yelled, "Shawn get in here."

Shawn got up still bouncing Aaron until he fell asleep. He went inside of Karen's office and said, "What's up babe?"

Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, what was that for?" Shawn asked.

"For planning this baby shower. Karen just told me." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Karen so he could hug Juliet better.

"You're welcome Jules. I knew you wanted one." Shawn said.

"Well, it is perfect, just like the other one." Juliet said.

Shawn sat down in a chair and tapped his legs for Juliet to sit on them.

Juliet took a seat in Shawn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Shawn, will Mr. Guster and his new fiancée be joining us in a few minutes?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I will text him." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out his phone and typed Gus in his messages and created one.

_Hey Gus, are you coming to the baby shower for me and Jules at the station that is happening in a few minutes?_

Shawn texted.

_You know that's right, I wouldn't miss it for my best friend's baby and my nephew sort of._

Gus texted.

Shawn came up from his phone and said, "Yes ma'am he is coming. He should be here in a few minutes."

"That's good." Karen said.

Karen stood there bouncing Aaron so that he was almost asleep.

"You know guys, you have a really good baby on your hands." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. We are hoping this one would act the same, but we can tell he has Shawn's personality because he was kicking up a storm the other day and wouldn't stop." Juliet said.

"Well best of luck to the both of you." Karen said.

Shawn chuckled and then Henry walked into Karen's office.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Gus called me. Thanks for letting me know son." Henry said.

"Sorry dad. It totally slipped my mind." Shawn said.

"It's ok." Henry said.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Goose. I am calling to see if I can stay at your place for a few days. I am not too far from the station. Can I come by?" Maddie asked.

"Of course mom. We kind of are waiting on a few more people to show up, but you are definitely added to the list. Let me ask Jules about staying." Shawn said.

Shawn covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "Can my mom stay with us for few days?"

"Of course." Juliet said.

Shawn uncovered the phone with his hand and said, "Mom, you can stay with us."

"Yay. Thanks Goose. I am pulling into the station now." Maddie said.

"Ok mom see you in a second." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. Shawn asked Juliet and Aaron to go for a walk and wait on his mom.

"Jules, can you and Aaron come with me?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." Juliet said.

Karen handed over Aaron and Shawn and Juliet walked hand in hand while she was carrying Aaron. They got outside to wait for his mom.

Shawn saw his mom walking up from the parking lot and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose. I missed you." Maddie said.

"I missed you too mom. Some other people also missed you." Shawn said.

Maddie walked up to Juliet and hugged her and said, "Hey Juliet, how are you feeling?"

"I am good. 5 months pregnant. Shawn planned a baby shower at the station for me today." Juliet said.

"I am very proud of you Goose." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"What? You want to go see grandma?" Juliet asked.

Aaron held out his arms for Maddie to take him.

Maddie took Aaron and started walking around with him. She started talking to him and he would just cut up with laughter.

Shawn walked up behind Juliet and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Juliet leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder and looked up at him and smiled.

"Gosh, Aaron is already 10 months old already. This is crazy." Shawn said.

It finally dawned on Juliet that Aaron is going to turn 1 in 2 months.

"Damn, can you make a time machine or something and take me back to the day Aaron was born?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, you know I want to, but I can't. Now let's go eat cake." Shawn said.

Maddie over heard them talking and started to head up the stairs as Juliet and Shawn went into the station.

"Here Goose, take Aaron. I want to go talk to your dad." Maddie said.

Maddie handed Aaron back to Shawn and Shawn held him while the chief spoke.

"Alright guys. We are here today to congratulate and celebrate our favorite couple Shawn and Juliet Spencer on the announcement on their second child." Karen said.

Shawn looked at Juliet who eyed the cake the whole time.

"Shawn, Juliet cut the cake please." Karen said.

Shawn brought Aaron to Karen for her to watch him while they cut the cake.

Shawn and Juliet cut the cake just like they did at their wedding. The inside was blue with blue food coloring.

"We are having a boy!" Shawn and Juliet said.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the couple except for Lassiter.

Carlton walked over to Shawn and pulled him by the arm into a corner.

"Spencer, now you listen clearly no jokes right now. Juliet is my partner and I care about her she like a little sister to me. I would greatly appreciate if you don't screw this up for the both of you." Lassiter said.

"Well Lassie, I don't think I am going to mess this up because I love Juliet, she is my wife, if you don't like it I don't care. What matters is that I love her and my children and she loves me. Now I am tired of you bitching at me to get my act together and such. I have you know that Juliet thinks I am the best father that is out there, so I couldn't be doing a shitty job. I think she is the best mom in the world. So if you will excuse me I have a wife and kid to tend to." Shawn yelled.

Juliet heard Shawn yelling and then saw him walk outside.

"Hey Karen, watch Aaron for a few more minutes please. Shawn is upset because Lassiter won't stop being a total dick." Juliet whispered.

Karen nodded and continued to play with Aaron.

Juliet went outside and looked for Shawn who apparently went for a walk. Juliet pulled out her phone and called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Where in the hell are you?" Juliet asked.

"I am walking around. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I need you here. This is our baby shower and I clearly don't give a shit what Lassiter says because it's all BS. Now come back here and talk to me." Juliet raised her voice.

"Ok. I am heading that way." Shawn said.

Shawn continued to walk to the station when he stopped at a place that sold flowers. He went inside and got a dozen roses for Juliet and a card to say 'Sorry'.

He bought the flowers and got to the station and saw her waiting on the steps for him. He put the flowers behind his back and walked up to her.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said softly.

"Shawn. Are you ok? Have you been crying?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I have. What he said really hurt me. I don't like anyone who talks bad about me or hell get my family involved. I think I might quit working for the department." Shawn said.

"Shawn. No. Do. Not. Quit. I am going to go get Karen. Wait right here." Juliet said.

Juliet went inside and got Karen to come outside.

Shawn got on his knee and had the bouquet of flowers out for Juliet when she walked back out.

Karen handed Aaron to Buzz who was actually really good with kids and Aaron liked him.

A few moments later, Juliet and Karen walk out of the station to see Shawn on his knee crying.

Juliet ran to him and kissed him and hugged him.

"Shh. It's ok. It's going to be fine. Shawn look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet trying to avoid eye contact.

"Shawn, look me in the yes." Juliet told him.

Shawn finally looked at Juliet in the eyes and said, "Sorry Jules."

"What for?" Juliet asked.

"Acting a fool." Shawn said softly.

Juliet grabbed the bouquet of flowers and handed them for Karen to hold. Juliet then took his hand and said, "Shawn, you are hurt I get that. Please don't quit working here. If you quit I will quit and nobody wants that."

"Ok. I won't quit. I am still very hurt. I don't want to see or talk to Lassiter until I want to." Shawn stated.

"Well Mr. Spencer that can be arranged. Go in my office and cool down and come back out when you are ready." Karen said.

Shawn smiled and said, "Thank you Karen."

He gave Karen a brief hug and she returned it. He took Juliet's hand and walked into the station and into the chief's office.

Shawn sat down on the chair and Juliet sat in his lap with tissues to wipe his face.

"Do you want Aaron in here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. That will make me feel better." Shawn said.

Juliet got off Shawn's lap and yelled out the door for Buzz who came with Aaron.

"Yes detective?" Buzz asked.

"Can I have my kid back now?" Juliet asked.

"Of course you can. He is a good kid Juliet." Buzz said.

"Thank you Buzz." Juliet said.

Buzz gave Juliet a hug and then went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Juliet shut the doors and closed the blinds and sat on Shawn's lap again who moved to the chief's chair.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah. Daddy's here and he isn't leaving. Don't worry about me leaving you guys." Shawn said.

Aaron clapped and Juliet looked at Shawn and laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Juliet got up to see who it was. She let the chief in since it was her office.

"How are you doing Shawn?" Karen asked.

"A little better. Are my eyes still red?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. A little though." Karen said.

"Chief, Shawn just said the sweetest thing to me and Aaron." Juliet said

"And what would that be?" Karen asked.

"I was sitting in Shawn's lap and Aaron says, 'Daddy'. Shawn responds with 'Yeah baby. Daddy's here and he isn't leaving. Don't worry about me leaving you guys.' At the end Aaron claps his hands." Juliet said.

"Wow Shawn. That meant a lot to them and to me. I consider you my son. We are family." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and let him crawl around. Shawn felt a tug at his jeans and looked down and saw Aaron.

"What I just put you down." Shawn said.

"Mommy, daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet stood next to Shawn with her hands messing with his hair.

"What are you trying to say?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, say I love you and see if he repeats it." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I wuv you." Aaron tried to say.

"Say it again Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said again.

"I wuv you." Aaron said again.

Shawn looked at Juliet with a tear in his eyes and let it fall. He held Aaron close to him and never wanted to let him go. "Aaron, say I love you one more time for daddy." Shawn said.

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn pulled his closer and kisses him on his head and said, "I love you too Aaron."

Juliet bent down and wiped Shawn's tears away. After she bent down she kissed him.

"I am ready to eat some cake." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's go." Juliet said.

As soon as they walked out Gus and Rachel were walking in.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. I will tell you the whole story later in the chief's office when I get a chance." Shawn said.

"Ok." Gus said.

Karen finished cutting the cake and putting it on plates for everyone while Shawn and Juliet were sitting down with Aaron sitting on a desk.

"Gifts while we do cake?" Shawn asked.

"Damn straight." Juliet said.

"Chief, Jules wants to do gifts also." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am almost done here." Karen said.

Karen brought Shawn and Juliet their cake first and everyone else just come and got one. Karen then got the gifts and started handing them to Shawn and Juliet.

Shawn fed Juliet a bite of cake and Juliet shoved some cake in his face.

"Jules, come on now. That' was so uncalled for." Shawn joked.

Juliet laughed and gave Shawn a kiss and said, "Hope that makes it better."

"Oh it did." Shawn said.

They continued eating cake and opening gifts.

Once it was all done Shawn, Juliet, Rachel, Gus, Karen, and Aaron all went into the chief's office.

They got in there and Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn who sat in the chief's chair.

"Ok Shawn, what happened earlier?" Gus asked.

"Jules, come rub my shoulders please." Shawn whispered.

Juliet came behind Shawn and said, "Shawn, you're tense. Relax baby. Just tell Gus what happened."

"Gus, Lassie yelled at me and telling me how I wasn't a good father to my kid and how I don't love Juliet. You know that is all BS. I walked outside and went for a walk and Juliet called me back to the station. I told her that I might quit working here." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you know if you quit Psych will go under and you won't have a job anymore and then Juliet will be the only one working you will be Mr. Mom." Gus said.

"I know Gus. That's why I am not quitting. I just won't talk to Lassiter until I want to." Shawn said.

"I think that is fine." Gus said.

"Aaron, say I love you." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"I love you Aaron." Shawn said.

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron said.

"Shawn also said the sweetest thing today to the both of us." Juliet said.

"What did you say Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Well Aaron said, 'Daddy' and Shawn picked him up and said, 'Yeah baby. Daddy's here and he isn't leaving. Don't worry about me leaving you guys.' Aaron clapped his hands at the end." Juliet said.

"Wow Shawn. Nice. Well we need to get going. Bye guys. Congrats." Gus said.

"Bye Gus." Shawn said.

Once it was all done, Shawn put all the gifts and leftover cake in the car.

"Thank you so much. We love you all. I will sure be showing you guys pictures when he gets here so get used to it." Juliet said.

"What's his name?" Buzz asked.

"Brice Justin Spencer." Shawn said.

"That's cute guys." Karen said.

"Once again Shawn and I thank all of you for this amazing shower." Juliet said.

Shawn was holding Aaron who was sleeping.

"Jules, I think it's time to go. He is asleep." Shawn got her attention.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet got her stuff together and went to go say bye to the chief who looked pissed and yelling at Lassiter. Juliet knocked on the door and Karen told her to come in.

Juliet walked in her office and said, "Thank you for setting this up."

"You're welcome Juliet. I will see you later." Karen said.

Karen gave Juliet a hug and Juliet returned the hug.

Juliet completely ignored Lassiter and pushed right passed him and caught Shawn by surprise with her wrapping her arms around his waist and said, "Let's go daddy."

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way to their car. Shawn put Aaron in the car without waking him up and then he helped Juliet in the car.

"Did you like your shower?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did. Perfect. Thank you baby." Juliet said.

"It was my pleasure." Shawn said.

"I think I am with little man here when it comes to naps. I am extremely tired." Juliet said.

"Well lucky you. We are going home and spending the rest of the day in our pajamas until my mom gets here." Shawn said.

"You're the best. Have I ever told you that?" Juliet asked.

"Come to think of it, you have once or twice." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over the console and kissed Shawn's cheek.

He drove them home and got all of the stuff out of the car and put his pajamas on and enjoyed another day with his family that is about to be expanded.


	51. Chapter 51

Juliet woke up to a knock on the door. She got out of bed trying not to wake up Aaron or Shawn. She put on her robe and slippers and went to the living room to see who was at the door. She peeled the curtain back and saw Carlton.

Aaron started crying and said, "Daddy."

Shawn woke up and went over to Aaron's crib and picked him up and brought him in the living room. Shawn made his way living room and saw Juliet standing at the door.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Carlton is outside." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "I am not talking to him. No way in hell am I talking to him after he talked about me and brought you and Aaron up in the conversation."

"What do you want me to do?" Juliet asked.

"Do whatever you want. This is the 3rd time of him bitching at me how I am not a good father and all." Shawn said.

Shawn walked over to the couch and put Aaron down on the floor so he could crawl around. He sat there with his head in his hands and let a tear fall.

Juliet saw the tear fall and went over to him and sat down. "Hey Shawn, look at me."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Jules. It hurts when someone you know really well chews you out on you and your family. I am going to take a break from the SBPD for a while."

Juliet got up and went to the door and opened it.

"What in the hell do you want?" Juliet snapped.

"I wanted to see how Spencer was." Carlton said.

"Well you won't be seeing him at the station anymore because of you." Juliet said.

"Juliet, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Carlton started yelling.

Shawn got up and went over to Juliet and said, "Hey go watch Aaron for me. I got it from here."

"Are you sure? I don't want him to hurt you again." Juliet said.

Shawn put his hands in on Juliet's hands and said, "Jules, I am sure. I love you and Aaron and Brice there is no way in hell am I going to let him talk about you guys again."

Juliet hugged Shawn and kissed him.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet went into the living room and saw Aaron calling for Shawn. She picked him up and brought him to Shawn.

"Hey buddy. Can you go with momma for a little bit?" Shawn asked.

Aaron stretched his arms out for Shawn to take him.

Shawn took Aaron and said, "Buddy, please go see mommy for me. I am almost done here."

Shawn handed Aaron back to Juliet and said, "I love you buddy."

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn gave Juliet and Aaron a kiss.

Juliet went into the kitchen to fix a bottle for Aaron.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"To apologize." Lassiter said.

"Well don't worry about it. I am not coming back to the station so you don't have to see me and how I am such a bad father." Shawn yelled.

Juliet took Aaron back of the house and fed him up there while Shawn was yelling at Carlton.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far Spencer!" Carlton yelled.

"Well, I sure did take it far. That is my family you are talking about. Normally I don't care what you have to say, but when you bring my kids and my wife into the conversation I get pissed." Shawn yelled.

Carlton stood there silently.

"Are you done here?" Shawn asked.

Carlton nodded.

"Well get the hell off of my property. I don't want to see you again. Don't come by to the Psych office. Don't talk to Gus or my family ever again." Shawn yelled.

Shawn shut the door on Carlton and walked back of the house to be with his wife and kid.

"Hey babe how did it go?" Juliet asked.

"Well, he won't talk to me or Gus ever again. I don't necessarily want him to talk to you but you work together so I guess you have to." Shawn said.

"Are you done working with the department?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Tell Karen to email any minor cases that they get please. I am just going to work at the Psych office for now until I want to." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't quit just because of him. I can talk to Karen and see if you can get an office or we can get one." Juliet said.

"Talk to her and see what she can do for me. I don't want to quit there but I think I might have to." Shawn said.

"Let me call Karen and ask her to come over. Do you mind?" Juliet asked.

"She can come over. I am sure she wants to see Aaron." Shawn said.

Juliet took out her phone and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen answered her phone.

"Hey chief. Can you come by please?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. We just need to talk to you about Shawn." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am on my way." Karen said.

Juliet hung up her phone and said, "She is on her way. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up off the bed and began to get dressed.

"Jules, I don't have a clean shirt." Shawn yelled.

"There is one in my closet. I keep one because I know you don't wash your clothes." Juliet said.

"Thanks." Shawn yelled.

Shawn went to Juliet's closet and pulled out the green polo that said, 'Psych' on it.

Shawn then put on jeans and his tennis shoes. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth.

"Shawn, Karen is here." Juliet yelled.

"Almost done." Shawn yelled back.

Juliet turned to Karen and said, "He is almost done. I am sure he is working on his hair. Let me go check."

Juliet handed Aaron to Karen and went back of the house to check on Shawn.

Juliet walked into their bathroom and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jules. I am just trying to figure out what to say." Shawn said.

"Well Aaron has been waiting on you. Karen also. I also got him dressed like daddy today." Juliet said.

"Really? Are you going to wear your 'Psych' polo today also?" Shawn asked.

"You know what I just might. And my new shoes you got us a while back." Juliet said.

"You're the best. Do you want to get dressed and I will keep Aaron and Karen busy?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Juliet said.

Juliet went to her closet and picked out the polo that Shawn had made and put it on with her jeans and matching shoes like Shawn.

Shawn went in the living room and saw Aaron crawling around while Karen was playing with him and his toys.

"Hey Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Hey chief. Juliet should be done in a minute she is getting dressed and putting on her makeup." Shawn said.

"That's fine. Has Aaron said anymore words?" Karen asked.

"Nope. Just the I wuv you." Shawn said.

"Well Iris couldn't say that when she was 10 months old. Maybe because you two say it so much to each other he picked it up." Karen said.

"Maybe." Shawn said.

Juliet came living room with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey look Aaron it's mommy." Shawn said.

Aaron looked at Juliet and said, "Mommy."

"Hey little man. Is Aunt Karen playing with you?" Juliet asked.

"Aaron can you say 'yes'?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Good job." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way to the couch and sat down.

"So what's up guys?" Karen asked.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and gripped tighter.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Do you want me to tell her?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Well chief, Lassiter came to the house around 8 this morning and woke Juliet, me, and Aaron up. She went living room to see who it was and she saw Lassiter. She asked him what he was doing here and he said that he wanted to see how I was doing. She told him that he won't being seeing me at the station anymore and that is when he started yelling at her. That's when I came living room to see what was going on and that's when I decided to say something to Lassiter." Shawn said.

"What did you say to him Shawn?" Karen asked.

"I told him that he won't see me anymore around the station anymore. He told me that he didn't mean to take it that far. I said that I took it that far and that he brought my family up in it. I also told him that I normally don't care what he says, but when he talks about my family I get pissed." Shawn said.

"What did he say else after that?" Karen asked.

"Nothing. I told him to get off my property and don't talk to me, Gus, or my family ever again." Shawn said.

"Well, did he leaved after that?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Are you really leaving the department? After everything you have done for us." Karen asked.

"I don't know chief. I don't want to, but I won't have Carlton talk to me or my family like that." Shawn said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Karen asked.

"Well chief, I was wondering if you can create Shawn and I an office if you can." Juliet said.

"We do have another office available. Would you two like that?" Karen asked.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will just move your desks and set it up today and it should be ready for you guys tomorrow. I will talk to Lassiter and settle this out between you guys." Karen said.

"Thank you chief. We really appreciate it." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. You can take off today." Karen said.

"Thanks again chief." Shawn said.

"No problem Mr. Spencer. Enjoy your day off." Karen said.

Karen gave Shawn and Juliet a hug and then left.

"Well, we did it. We have our own office." Juliet said.

"Thank you so much Jules. I don't want to lose you guys." Shawn said.

"Don't worry. There is no way you are losing us." Juliet said.

"Good. I may decide to move though if he doesn't stop this." Shawn said.

"Where will we move?" Juliet said.

"I was thinking New York or something." Shawn said.

"Let me think about that idea. I don't want to leave all of this behind. This is where we first met, our first case together. This is where 'Very Close Talking' came from." Juliet pointed out.

"I know Jules. Most importantly this is where we got engaged, married, and had Aaron. I don't think we are going to move anytime soon." Shawn said.

"That sounds like a good idea Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and gave Juliet a kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

The next day Shawn, Juliet, and Aaron all walked into the station and saw Carlton talking to the chief.

"Jules, do you want to go in there?" Shawn asked.

"Can I?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. Ask Karen if we can use her playpen she has in there please. Just in case he falls asleep." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet asked.

Shawn and Aaron walked into the new office that the chief set up for the two of them.

Juliet walked into the chief's office and said, "Good morning Karen. Shawn and I are here."

"Good morning Juliet. How is Shawn today?" Karen asked.

"He is doing a lot better. He brought up moving last night after you left." Juliet said.

"What did he say?" Karen asked.

"He said that we might move to New York if Lassiter keeps being a bitch to him." Juliet said.

"Well ok." Karen said.

"Shawn wanted me to ask you if we can still use the playpen until I go on leave." Juliet said.

"Of course you can. I will be with you guys in a little bit." Karen said.

"Ok. Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet walked out of the office and went to their office. She walked in her office to see Shawn and Aaron playing with Aaron's little cop car set Henry got him.

"Hey boys. What's up?" Juliet said.

"Hey momma. We missed you." Shawn said.

Juliet put her purse under her desk and got down on the floor with them and said, "I missed you boys too. Shawn, go get the playpen from Karen's room please. I don't want to hurt myself."

"Ok. I will do it right now." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and went to the chief's office to get the playpen. He got in her office and saw Lassiter.

"Good morning chief." Shawn said.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Juliet sent me down here to get the playpen." Shawn said.

"Well it is right there in the corner." Karen said.

"Thank you chief." Shawn said.

"You're welcome Shawn. I will be in your office in a few minutes." Karen said.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Shawn left her office with the folded playpen and went back to his office. He got back in his office and saw Juliet rocking Aaron to sleep. Shawn set it up in the corner and sat down on his desk arranging his desk the way he likes it.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. Did he start getting fussy or tired?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I think his teeth are coming in." Juliet said.

"How in the hell do you know these things?" Shawn asked.

"I am a mother Shawn. Mother's instinct." Juliet said.

"Well. Very good momma." Shawn said.

Shawn took Aaron out of Juliet's arms and put him in the playpen that was now set up. Shawn then grabbed Juliet by the waist and pulled her in close.

"Shawn, you know my rule about touching in the station." Juliet said.

"But Jules, we are married. We are those kids who date anymore." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn. We have almost been married 2 years." Juliet said.

Shawn moved closer and said, "Jules, you are the mother of my children now give me a damn kiss."

"Fine Shawn. I know I am not going to win this battle." Juliet said.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet returned the kiss with much more passion than Shawn.

They broke for air that they needed.

"Jules. When are you taking leave?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I am almost 6 months pregnant so about maybe a month or two." Juliet said.

"Well, do you want to go on vacation?" Shawn asked.

"When do you want to do this Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"When you get closer to leave." Shawn said.

"Maybe. I will have to see how I am feeling." Juliet said.

"Ok. We can leave Aaron with my mom or something if we decide to go." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me finish this paperwork." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went and sat at his desk put a picture of all 3 of them in the center of his desk.

Juliet opened her email and found and email from Declan.

The email read:

_"Dear Juliet, I know you probably don't want to see me or hear from me ever again. I wanted to say that I am sorry for calling you and Shawn a bitch. If you can reply to this. If you want we can go out and catch up sometime. Sorry again for everything. I did really like you but I knew you had feelings for Shawn while we dated. If he hasn't told you already that he isn't psychic then he is no good. The truth is that he was going to tell you that he was a fraud that day I confessed that I was a fraud. I heard about your brief breakup because he lied to you. He wanted to tell you so bad that I was selfish and have you to myself. I know you kissed him in my living room I could see it in your eyes. You never really liked me did you? I liked you a lot but I could see yet again in your eyes that you had major feelings for Shawn. Glad you are happy. Hope to hear from you soon._

_ -Declan Rand_

Juliet looked at her computer and then at Shawn.

Shawn looked up from his computer and caught Juliet's eye.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Come here." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

He got up and went behind Juliet's desk to see what was wrong.

"Look here. Declan just sent me an email." Juliet said.

Shawn read the email and said, "Jules, how do you feel about this? Do you want me to reply? I will."

"Can you please reply back to him? He is making me mad all over again." Juliet said.

"Sure." Shawn said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to get out of her chair so he could sit down.

"Sit on my lap Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet sat down on Shawn's lap.

Shawn began to reply to Declan's email.

"_Declan, so not nice from hearing from you. This is Shawn. Juliet's husband and the father of her children. So if you would kindly get your shit together and forget about Juliet. She never really liked you. We wouldn't've broken up if you wouldn't have jumped in front of me so I could tell Juliet the truth but you had to be the selfish bitch you are and hurt me so you could get her. I honestly hate you. No she doesn't want to hear from you or want to get together with you and catch up. She has her own life with me and her kid with another one on the way. So go ahead and reply to this I dare you. I will reply right back to you. If you contact her again I will find you myself talk to you face to face. Please leave us the hell alone so we can enjoy our lives without a bitch like you."_

_ -Shawn Spencer J_

Juliet looked at the email and said, "Very good Shawn. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Jules." Shawn said.

"He is still sleeping. Wake him up for me. He won't sleep during nap time." Juliet said.

"Yes momma." Shawn said.

Shawn went over and picked Aaron up and said, "Hey daddy's baby boy. You need to wake up momma wants to see you."

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Shawn.

"Hey buddy. Did you sleep well?" Shawn asked.

Aaron laughed and wiggled in Shawn's arms.

Juliet got up from her desk and went and stood behind Shawn.

"Look at my two favorite boys. They are both really cute too." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and said, "Thanks Jules. I really hope Brice looks like you."

"Really? I kind of want another Shawn." Juliet said.

"A mixture. Aaron is full Shawn Spencer. I want a kid who looks like their momma also." Shawn said.

"I do too. I hope it's a girl that looks like me." Juliet said.

"Me too. She could be wrapped around my finger just like her momma." Shawn said.

The chief came in and said, "Sorry I took so long guys. Lassiter was being Lassiter."

"It's ok." Juliet said.

"What were you two talking about?" Karen asked.

"Who we want Brice to look like more." Shawn said.

"I want him to look like Shawn." Karen said.

"Haha. Shawn wants him to look like the both of us." Juliet said.

"I sure do." Shawn said.

"Well I came here to tell you that Lassiter will not be bothering you anymore." Karen said.

"Thank you chief. Shawn said.

"He will be coming in here to talk to the both of you. Please just hear him out." Karen said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Bye chief." Juliet said.

The chief left their office and went back to her office to finish her work.

A few minutes later Lassiter came in to talk to Shawn and Juliet.

Carlton came in and took a seat in front of Shawn's desk.

"Shawn, I want to tell you that I apologize of how I acted the other day." Lassiter said.

"It's ok Lassie. I know you have been on my case since I started working here and even more since I have been together with Jules." Shawn said.

"I can see that you are a really good dad to Aaron and a great husband to Juliet. You have always treated her really good." Carlton said.

Juliet got up and walked over to Shawn's desk and said, "Thank you Carlton. It means a lot to the both of us."

"You're welcome Juliet." Carlton said.

"Well Lassie, you are back at Uncle Lassie status now." Shawn said.

"I am cool with that. You two have a really good kid on your hands here." Carlton said.

"We have been told that a few times. Hoping Brice acts like me instead of Shawn, but it is looking like this baby is going to act just like Shawn." Juliet said.

"Awww crap." Lassiter said.

"Don't worry Carlton. I am sure he will love you like Shawn does." Juliet said.

"Great." Carlton mumbled.

"Don't act like you don't care Lassie." Shawn said.

Carlton faked a smile and said, "Well I will see you guys later."

"Bye Carlton." Juliet said.

"Bye Lassie." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked out of their office with everything good between them.

"Wow. I can't believe he just did that." Juliet said.

"I know. Me either he isn't that type of person that apologizes." Shawn said.

"How are you feeling now?" Juliet asked.

"Better. I am glad he apologized. Aaron and Brice wouldn't like not seeing their Uncle Lassie." Shawn said.

"No they wouldn't." Juliet said.

"So what time do we get out of here?" Shawn asked.

"Around 5." Juliet answered.

"Ok. I may have to have Gus come pick me up later. I want to do something for dinner tonight." Shawn said.

"What are you cooking?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"Chicken on the grill." Juliet said.

"I think I can do that." Shawn said.

"Do you want me to keep Aaron here or take him with you?" Juliet asked.

"Well Gus doesn't have the base for his seat so I have to leave him here." Shawn answered.

"He will miss his daddy." Juliet said.

"I will miss his mommy." Shawn replied.

"You are just too cute Shawn. What time are you leaving?" Juliet asked.

"Around 3:30." Shawn said.

"Ok. It's 10 now so we still have over 5 hours to work." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and went back to his computer to finish his "work" for Psych.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw him laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Juliet asked.

"Just some video." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet worked until Shawn had to leave to get stuff for dinner.

"Hey Jules. Gus is here and I am out. Love you." Shawn said.

Juliet quickly got out of her seat and ran over to Shawn and said, "Ok. Love you too."

"I wuv you daddy." Aaron cooed.

"Love you too Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and then gave Aaron a kiss on his cheek. Shawn left and went to go meet up with Gus so that they can go shopping and what not.


	53. Chapter 53

Shawn left his office and went to go meet Gus outside. He walked down the steps and saw the blueberry outside with Gus in it waiting for him.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Gus said.

Aaron started crying as soon as Shawn left. He wouldn't quit crying so Juliet ran outside to see if Shawn was still out there. She saw Shawn and ran down to catch him before he could go.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn quickly turned around and saw Juliet holding Aaron.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron hasn't stopped crying since you left." Juliet said.

Aaron saw Shawn and he stopped crying.

"Jules, do you want me to stay?" Shawn asked.

"I mean if it makes him quiet yeah." Juliet said.

"Let me see if Gus can ride in our car and you can take his car when you leave." Shawn said.

"Okay." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and said, "Gus, can Jules take your car and we can take my car to go shopping because Aaron won't be quiet unless I am there. My car has the base to his seat so can we?"

"Shawn, you know damn well this is a company car, but sure. I can trust Juliet." Gus said.

"Ok. Thanks man." Shawn said.

Shawn turned and walked back to Juliet and said, "Let me go grab Aaron's stuff and I will be out of here shortly. Is his stroller in the car?"

"Yes. Thank you Shawn. I really appreciate it." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. You only have like 2 hours left here." Shawn said.

"Yeah I know." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back into the station and into their office to get the keys and Aaron's stuff.

"Alright Jules. I have the baby, I have the keys. Love you." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn walked out of his office and went outside and met Gus waiting by his car.

"Where did you park the blueberry?" Shawn asked.

"Over there. Like two spots down from you." Gus said.

Shawn unlocked the car and put Aaron in the car and then got in the car.

"Where to Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. What are you cooking?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. What should I cook?" Shawn asked.

"Baked chicken." Gus said.

"Is that easy?" Shawn asked.

"Somewhat. I will help you if you want me to." Gus said.

"Gus, what would I do without you?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Gus said.

Shawn drove them to the grocery store and Gus ran inside to grab what they needed to cook. A few minutes later Gus comes out with a case of beer, food, and the stuff to make baked chicken.

"Gus, what in the hell?" Shawn asked.

"I got what you needed and plus some." Gus said.

"Thanks. Why the beer. I think I have some." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I am coming over right?" Gus asked.

"Sure Gus." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Gus said.

Shawn nodded. Shawn then drove them to his house to start cooking or well for Gus to start cooking.

Shawn pulled in the driveway and parked. He gave Gus the keys to go unlock the door. Shawn took Aaron out of his seat and walked in the house.

Shawn walked into the foyer and dropped his wallet into the bowl on the table.

Gus went straight to the kitchen and started cooking.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I finished my work and chief let me go home." Juliet said.

"That's great sweetie." Shawn said.

"Are you home yet?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Did you see the blueberry?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did. I am on my way home now." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Shawn hung his phone up and said, "Gus, come here and watch Aaron. I need to pretend to cook. Juliet is on her way home."

Gus turned around and went to go watch Aaron so he doesn't hurt himself.

Shawn went into the kitchen and started to cook.

"Gus, this is easy." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn. All you have to do is follow the directions." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus." Shawn said.

Juliet pulled into her driveway and parked the blueberry behind their car. She went inside and took her shoes off and put her purse on the table in the foyer. She took out her gun and put it on the counter so Aaron couldn't reach it.

"Something smells good in here." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey little man. Is Uncle Gus playing with you?" Juliet asked.

Juliet went into the kitchen and said, "Hey."

Shawn pulled away from cooking and gave Juliet a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day?" Shawn asked.

"It was good. Is Gus staying for dinner tonight?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind?" Shawn asked.

"No he can stay." Juliet said.

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn went back to cooking and Juliet went to go sit down on the couch.

"So Gus, how's Rachel?" Juliet asked.

"She's good." Gus said.

"When is the wedding?" Juliet asked.

"Sometime next summer." Gus said.

"And I am assuming Shawn is going to be your best man?" Juliet whispered.

"Yeah." Gus said.

"Good. He will appreciate that." Juliet said.

Gus smiled.

"I am getting something to drink. Do you want something?" Gus offered.

"Water." Juliet said.

Gus got up and went into the kitchen and got a beer and a water.

Juliet got down on the floor and saw Aaron playing with his police cars that Henry got him.

"Aaron, what you playing with?" Juliet asked.

Aaron picked up a squad car and handed it to Juliet.

"Do you want daddy to come play with you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Shawn come here."

Shawn left the kitchen leaving Gus to cook. He walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron wants you to play with him. Let Gus finish cooking please." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got down on the floor with Aaron and Juliet to play with the cop cars.

Shawn and Aaron started playing with the cars until Juliet said, "Hey boys, dinner is ready."

"Come on Aaron. Momma said dinner is ready." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and put him in his highchair right next to Juliet.

Juliet fixed her and Shawn's plate and set them on the table.

"Shawn, do you want a beer?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Shawn.

Shawn began to eat while Juliet was getting Aaron's food ready.

"Aaron is getting this amazing baby food." Juliet said.

Juliet sat down and fed Aaron. Once she was done with that she began to eat.

"Shawn, I mean Gus, this is really good." Juliet said.

"Thank you." Gus said.

They continued eating and joking around until it was 7.

"Well Shawn, thank you for dinner." Gus said.

"No problem buddy. Thank you for cooking the dinner." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. Bye guys." Gus said.

"Bye Gus. Oh here are your keys." Juliet said.

Juliet threw Gus his keys.

"Bye guys." Gus said again.

Gus left and went home.

"Well Shawn, thank you for dinner tonight." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules." Shawn said.

"Did you like your dinner Aaron?" Shawn asked.

Aaron smiled and nodded his head.

Shawn and Juliet laughed.

"Jules, he turns 11 months tomorrow. Then we only have a month left until his first birthday." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I know. What are we going to do for his party?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We should get my mom on this." Shawn joked.

"Maddie is the best planner ever. Besides you." Juliet said.

"I am offended." Shawn joked.

"Well, goodnight. I am tired and I have to go in tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am going to bed in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Ok. Give Aaron a bath for me." Juliet said.

"Yes momma. Goodnight Jules. Love you." Shawn said.

"Goodnight my two boys." Juliet said.

Juliet went into the bedroom and put her pajamas on and went to sleep.

Shawn got up and cleaned the kitchen for Juliet. He then got Aaron and went into their bathroom and gave Aaron a bath. He then got him dressed and put him in his bed in between him and Juliet.

"Shawn what is he doing in our bed?" Juliet asked.

"I want him in here." Shawn said.

"Put him on my side I want to sleep next to you." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on her side of the bed and moved closer to Shawn.

Shawn put his arm around Juliet's waist and pulled Aaron closer to Juliet.

"Goodnight Jules." Shawn said.

"Night Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn went to sleep when Juliet's hand rested on his hand across his waist.


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning Shawn got up with Aaron crying.

Juliet rolled over and handed Aaron to Shawn who rocked him back to sleep.

"Jules, he is ok." Shawn whispered.

"Thank you for taking care of him. I am just so tired." Juliet said.

"I know. Just think you will have this baby in 2 months." Shawn said.

"I know. I am so ready." Juliet said.

"Me too. I have the baby room set up. I painted the room this time." Shawn said.

"That's fine. It's 4 in the morning let me go back to sleep." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

Juliet went back to sleep leaving Shawn wide awake.

Shawn got out of bed and went to go lay down on the couch.

Juliet rolled over to find Shawn. She felt the bed and didn't feel him next to her. She sat up quickly and said, "Shawn!"

Shawn was on the couch watching infomercials.

Juliet got out of bed, grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs to find Shawn.

Juliet turned on the hall light so she could see her way down. Juliet reached the kitchen and got something to drink. She checked the living room for Shawn and saw him passed out on the couch watching _Twin Peaks_ on the TV.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and rubbed his cheek.

"Shawn." Juliet whispered.

"Hey Jules. What are you doing up?" Shawn asked.

"I came looking for you." Juliet said.

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't sleep." Shawn said.

"I figured that. What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules." Shawn said.

"Well why don't you come back to bed and we can talk about this in this later." Juliet said.

"Or you could stay here and watch TV with me." Shawn said.

"I would love to." Juliet said.

"Do you have the baby monitor?" Shawn asked.

"I sure do." Juliet assured him.

"Well then you can stay here with me." Shawn said.

"Sounds great Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's shoulder and put the baby monitor on the other side of her. She went to sleep while Shawn was watching TV.

7 o'clock finally rolled around and Aaron started crying. Shawn woke up and saw Juliet still sleeping. He got up and went to Aaron's room to get Aaron.

"Good morning Aaron." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah buddy. Want a bottle?" Shawn asked.

Shawn picked Aaron up and went into his room to change him. He then went into the kitchen and fixed Aaron a bottle.

Juliet woke up and saw the kitchen light on. She went into the kitchen and found Shawn feeding Aaron while he was making breakfast.

"Look at my two boys cooking breakfast." Juliet said.

"Good morning sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Good morning baby boy. Did you sleep good?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded and went back to his bottle.

"Well Mr. Spencer, how are you this morning?" Juliet asked.

"I am perfect. Last night was a little rough but it was ok." Shawn said.

"I know. I am glad I came down the hall when I did. You haven't been sleeping well." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I am trying to get things ready for the baby. I am debating whether to let him use Aaron's playpen or go out and buy another crib." Shawn said.

"Let's go get another one just in case we have more kids." Juliet said.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn, I said let's get one if we have more kids." Juliet said.

"Well Mrs. Spencer I like the way you think." Shawn said.

"I figured you did." Juliet smiled.

"Do you want to go today and get the stuff?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. Next week I take leave." Juliet said.

"I was vaguely aware of that." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Let's eat breakfast and then we can go." Shawn said.

"Sounds good." Juliet said.

Shawn finished cooking breakfast and said, "Jules, breakfast is ready."

Juliet came down the hall carrying Aaron who was already dressed.

Shawn fixed Juliet a plate and set it down on the table and then fixed his.

Juliet put Aaron in his highchair and ate.

Shawn sat down and ate.

"So Jules, my mom is coming in later this week." Shawn said.

"That's good. Do you want to ask her about Aaron's birthday party?" Juliet asked.

"We can if you want. He only has a month left until he is a year." Shawn said.

"Ok. He is just getting so big." Juliet said.

"I know. I remember I was able to hold him with one hand." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Are we getting pictures taken this time?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We might. I will have to ask Gus to watch the Psych office for me." Shawn said.

"I am sure he is more than capable of doing so." Juliet said.

"He is Gus are you kidding me?" Shawn joked.

Juliet ate and finished eating.

Shawn finished eating and put his dishes in the sink.

"Jules, watch Aaron please. I am going to get dressed." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn went to his room and got dressed. He picked out a red and blue button down shirt and some jeans. He then walked into their bathroom and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair.

He then walked in the living room and saw Aaron holding himself up by the edge of the couch.

"Woah, buddy. You weren't going to wait for me before you surprise us?" Shawn joked.

"I was washing dishes and I looked at him and he was like that." Juliet said.

"We have the smartest kid in the world." Shawn said.

"Kids you mean." Juliet corrected.

"Yes, I mean kids." Shawn said.

Juliet went back to washing dishes so they could go get more baby things.

"Alright babe, we can go now." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let me find my phone." Shawn said.

"It's right here." Juliet said.

"Oh. Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn got the keys, phone, wallet, and Aaron and went to the car.

"Are we dropping him off at your dad's?" Juliet asked.

"Do you want to? I mean my mom is coming in a little bit. I have to go pick her up." Shawn said.

"Let's bring him with us." Juliet said.

"I was hoping you would say that." Shawn said.

Shawn drove to Babies R Us. He pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car went to the back and grabbed Aaron's stroller then went back to get Aaron and put him in the stroller.

"We need bottles, crib, playpen, and other baby stuff." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am sure we can do that." Shawn said.

"Let's go daddy." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

They walked into the store and Juliet went straight to the baby clothes.

"Aaron, mommy is obsessed with baby clothes." Shawn said.

"Hey, I heard that." Juliet said.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

Shawn walked over to the stuff that they needed and got that.

"Jules, do you think that we can get the heavy stuff delivered?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Go ask." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to the checkout counter and said, "Is there any way that you can deliver the heavy stuff to my house?"

"Yeah. We can. When you checkout we will follow you guys to your house and set it up for you." the clerk said.

"Thank you so much. It's just that we have a little one and we want to be careful around him." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." the clerk said.

Shawn walked back to Juliet and said, "Jules, they deliver."

"Yay." Juliet said.

Shawn went with some guy to pick out the crib while Juliet shopped for the little things with Aaron.

Shawn pointed to the crib that he wanted and then the playpen.

"Thanks man. Appreciate it." Shawn said.

"No problem man. Let me just drag these things out to the loading truck." the helper said.

"Alright man." Shawn said.

The helper put the crib and playpen in the truck that was going to follow them to their house and set it up.

Shawn went to go find Juliet and help her finish shopping.

"Jules, everything is taken care of." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. We are almost done here." Juliet said.

Juliet picked out a few more things and then went to the counter.

Shawn followed Juliet.

Juliet put the items on the counter and waited to be checked out.

The cashier rang up the total and Shawn paid for it.

The truck was already out there waiting for them.

"Ready Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

They grabbed the bags and walked to their car.

They got into the car and headed home.

The truck was right behind them the whole way.

They pulled into the driveway and went inside.

The driver of the truck backed into their driveway so that they can unload and set the stuff up.

"Come on in guys. The room is the second on the left." Shawn said.

The guys brought the crib in first and went to Brice's room to set it up. They set it up and then came back down the hall with the box and grabbed the playpen.

"You guys can leave this out here in the living room." Shawn said.

The guys left it right in the middle of the living room. The guys finished up in the Spencer household and then left.

"Thank you guys so much." Juliet said.

The guys left and went back to work.

"Wow, I can't believe they did that." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Juliet went in the back of the house and put the clothes in the baby's dresser drawers.

"Jules, come here." Shawn said.

Juliet ran from the back of the house thinking something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Aaron and I wanted to show you something." Shawn said.

"Show me." Juliet said.

Shawn put Aaron on his feet and sat down 3 feet away from him and said, "Come here Aaron."

Shawn held his hands out to Aaron so he would walk to him.

Aaron took the three steps towards Shawn and then fell in his lap.

"Yay Aaron. That's momma's big boy." Juliet said.

"Yep. We have been working on that for a while." Shawn said.

"What do you mean Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I tried a few times but he would just wobble and fall on his ass." Shawn said.

"I gotcha. Well he did a very good job." Juliet said.

"I know. Hopefully he will actually walk soon so we can go on little walks." Shawn said.

"Yep." Juliet said.

"Well Jules, I think little man needs a nap and so does big man." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will watch some Sex and the City in here until you guys wake up." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and gave Juliet a kiss and then took Aaron and walked to their bedroom so they can go take a nap.


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Juliet rolled over and looked at the clock that said, 7:45 AM.

"Who in the hell is up at this hour?" Juliet moaned.

Shawn rolled over and said, "Jules, come back to bed."

"I can't someone is here. Aaron is up. I am up." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn whispered.

Juliet picked Aaron up and went to fix his bottle and to open the door.

Juliet went to the front door and saw Frank and Declan at her doorstep.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn hopped out of bed put on some pants and a shirt and went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Look who is here." Juliet said.

Shawn saw Declan and Frank on their doorstep.

"Give me Aaron." Shawn said.

"What for?" Juliet asked.

"He calms me down." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn.

Shawn opened the door and said, "Hey Frank. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on Juliet. Is she here?" Frank asked.

"Jules, come here." Shawn yelled.

Juliet came in the living room fully dressed make up on and everything.

"How in the hell did you get ready that fast?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

"Frank wants to see you." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let him in." Juliet said.

"Come on in Frank." Shawn said.

Shawn let Frank in and then left Declan at the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I am just saying hi." Declan said.

"Really? That is one lame ass excuse." Shawn said.

"I'm serious. Juliet doesn't like me now does she?" Declan asked.

"She never did like you, she loved me the whole time." Shawn yelled.

"Man, calm down no need to yell." Declan said.

"Are you kidding me? You are such an idiot." Shawn yelled.

Declan pushed Shawn out of the way and went into the house.

"Declan? What the hell?" Juliet yelled.

"Hey Juliet. Come here." Declan said.

Declan took Juliet by the hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Frank, take Aaron please." Shawn whispered.

Frank took Aaron.

Shawn pushed Declan off of Juliet and punched him square in the mouth.

"Frank, take Aaron to my room for me please." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will set him in your room." Frank said.

Frank took Aaron to Shawn and Juliet's room and shut the door.

"It's ok Aaron. Daddy is ok." Frank said.

Juliet pulled Shawn by the collar of his shirt.

"Shawn, calm down. Look at me. Calm down." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded and then Declan got up again.

"Watch out Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet moved out of the way quickly as Declan punched Shawn in the gut.

Shawn fell straight to the ground and didn't get up.

"Declan, what was that for?" Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up and tried to stabilize himself.

"Juliet!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet looked at Shawn and backed away from the men.

"Go check on Aaron. Most importantly are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Aaron is probably terrified." Juliet said.

"Probably." Shawn said.

Juliet ran and went to go check on Aaron. Juliet got halfway down the hall and heard Aaron screaming. Juliet ran as fast as she could down the hall to get to Aaron.

Juliet opened her bedroom door and found Aaron in Frank's arms.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"He won't stop screaming. I think it's because of Shawn." Frank said.

"Maybe. Declan kissed me and Shawn is very protective over me and the babies I understand why he did that." Juliet said.

"He is a good man Jules." Frank said.

Frank handed Aaron to Juliet so she could get him quiet.

"Aaron, momma's here. It's ok. Everything is ok." Juliet said.

Aaron's scream got quiet.

Juliet sat on the bed and held Aaron until he went to sleep.

Meanwhile with Declan and Shawn…

"Shawn, I love her." Declan said.

"Declan, dude, her last name is Spencer not Rand. She doesn't love you or like you so get over yourself. She is happy with me." Shawn said.

"I'm rich and I have a lot of things." Declan said.

"I don't care if you're rich, poor, or anything else. I love her and she loves me. She is the mother of my children so back the hell off." Shawn started yelling.

Shawn noticed the baby monitor on the table and turned it on so Juliet could hear this.

"You don't love her Shawn, you can't love anybody." Declan said.

Juliet heard talking and found the baby monitor and listened closely.

"I love her. She is my whole world. I would take a bullet for her and my kids any day. She is the one who made me stay in Santa Barbra. I used to be the person who was scared of commitment and I moved every 6 months. I never had a solid job. I have had 57 jobs since high school." Shawn said.

"Then you came here and lied your ass off to keep from getting arrested." Declan said.

"Juliet understood the reason. You came here and lied your ass off too." Shawn said.

"I don't know how she loves you. She is a damn fool if she loves you." Declan said.

Juliet heard that and said, "Dad, I am not a fool am I?"

"No you're not Juliet. You have loved him for 8 years." Frank said.

"Thanks dad. Can you go in there for me and check on Shawn for me?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." Frank said.

Frank got off the bed and went to go check on Shawn.

"Shawn, are you ok?" Frank asked.

"Yeah Frank I am fine. How's Jules?" Shawn asked.

"She is good. Aaron is asleep." Frank said.

"Thank you Frank." Shawn said.

Frank nodded and stepped closer to Declan and said, "If you ever call my daughter a fool again I will make sure you won't see daylight again. If you send her an email, text, or anything Shawn will let me know and I will deal with you myself. I suggest you don't come here anymore. Get over it. She is happy now. She has a kid and another one on the way. If you hurt her or her family or my son-in-law you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Declan backed up and said, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now get the hell out of here. You traumatized my grandson. How do you feel Declan?" Frank said.

Declan didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. Now get your ass out of here or I will do it for you!" Frank yelled.

Declan left Shawn's house and went somewhere.

"Jules, it's ok to come down now." Shawn said.

Juliet heard Shawn and went to the living room with Aaron.

Juliet put Aaron down in his bouncy seat and ran to Shawn and hugged and kissed him.

"I'm ok Jules." Shawn said.

"Let me see your stomach." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt and showed her his stomach.

"Shawn, it's not bad but we aren't doing anything today." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet put Shawn's shirt down and said, "Thank you Shawn."

"You're welcome Juliet. You're my wife not his. When he kissed you my father instincts kicked in." Shawn said.

"You're going to be a perfect daddy for a little girl." Juliet said.

"What are you saying?" Shawn asked.

"I am saying that we might have another one a few years from now or we can keep the kids close in age." Juliet said.

"Close in age is good." Shawn said.

"I figured that." Juliet said.

Juliet turned to Frank and said, "Thank you dad. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome Juliet." Frank said.

"It was good seeing you." Juliet said.

"You too. Love you Juliet." Frank said.

"Love you too dad. See you later." Juliet said.

Frank left and Shawn went to go sit on the couch.

"Well it's not even noon and I am tired." Shawn said.

"I know. I am just glad that you're ok." Juliet said.

"Jules, you're talking about Shawn Spencer here. I've been shot, attacked and other things and I am still living." Shawn said.

"That night you got shot I worried so much. I know you were with Abigail but I was going to say that I love you back." Juliet said.

"I know Jules, It was actually to you. You're the first person I have said I love you to." Shawn said.

Juliet had tears in her eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yeah Jules, I mean I've said it to my parents but that's it." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn, I am honored to be the first person that you said I love you to." Juliet said.

"I love you Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you Shawn." Juliet said.

"We love you Aaron." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

Aaron smiled and went back to sleep.

Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch all day and watched TV all day.


	56. Chapter 56

Shawn was watching TV when Juliet walked into the living room and sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How's your stomach?" Juliet asked.

"It's a little better but not a lot." Shawn said.

"Let me see it." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt to show Juliet his stomach.

"Shawn it looks a lot better." Juliet said.

"I know. I iced it down yesterday." Shawn said.

"Let's talk about yesterday." Juliet said.

"What is there to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"Just about yesterday." Juliet said.

"Ok. Declan kissed you and I beat the shit out of him." Shawn said.

"Yes, I know that. You were very strong yesterday. I found it kind of hot." Juliet said.

Shawn turned to face Juliet and said, "Really Jules?"

"Oh yeah. My husband and my ex-boyfriend got into it and my husband won." Juliet said.

"Maybe I should fight Declan more often." Shawn said.

"No. No more fighting, especially around the kids." Juliet said.

"Thank god Frank was here." Shawn said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting him but I am glad that he came." Juliet said.

"I will call him later and thank him. Most importantly, did he hurt you?" Shawn asked.

"Declan? No. He touched my stomach but that's it. He didn't punch me or anything." Juliet said.

"Abigail and Declan should date." Shawn said.

Juliet cringed at the sound of Shawn's ex-girlfriend's name.

"Yeah they should. Get the hell out of our lives." Juliet said.

"Thank you for giving Aaron to Frank to keep him safe." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. I knew something was going to happen when he kissed me." Juliet said.

"Me too. As soon as he touched you I handed Aaron to Frank and told him to go to our room." Shawn said.

"You have some great instincts Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Well thank you. You have some amazing ones as well." Shawn said.

"Gosh. The baby is due in 5 weeks Shawn." Juliet said.

"Wow. Has it been that fast?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Aaron turns 1 next week." Juliet said.

"I want him to have a simple party with just our family and friends." Shawn said.

"I think that's a good plan since I will be almost 9 months pregnant." Juliet said.

"Jules, I am so ready for this baby." Shawn said.

"Me too Shawn. Let's go spend time with Aaron who is our only child for another month." Juliet said.

"Hey wait, I like having the kids close because Aaron doesn't know what a brother is and I will explain that to him later. They won't get jealous at their age but they will later on." Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I don't want to do the whole jealousy thing." Juliet said.

Juliet went to get Aaron up.

Shawn followed her.

Juliet got to their bedroom and picked Aaron up out of the crib and put him on the bed so he could wake up.

Shawn came behind her and shut the door.

"Shawn why did you shut the door?" Juliet asked.

"So nobody will bother us. Gus has a key if he needs me." Shawn said.

"I was going to go back in the living room." Juliet said.

"We can stay here in bed just the 3 of us." Shawn said.

"Soon it will be 4." Juliet added.

"I know." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and brought him over to his side of the bed and put him there and sat across from him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him in the air so Shawn could look up to him.

Juliet moved next to Shawn and lied down.

"Hey momma's baby." Juliet said.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"You want momma?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Ok, daddy's hurt though buddy." Shawn said.

"Daddy will get over it." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and pouted.

"Aaron, go jump on daddy's back, make him happy." Juliet whispered.

Juliet put Aaron down on the bed.

Aaron got on his feet and walked over to Shawn and jumped on his back.

"Woah. Did momma put you up to this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well then momma has a little surprise later." Shawn smirked.

Juliet got on her knees and crawled over to Shawn and said, "Really, what would this surprise be?"

"Jules, I can't tell you. It is called a 'surprise' for a reason." Shawn said.

"Please Shawn I want to know." Juliet begged.

"You're so cute when you beg." Shawn said.

"Shawn, tell me now." Juliet said.

"Fine. Come here." Shawn said.

Juliet got closer to Shawn.

Shawn put Aaron in his playpen for a little bit so he could play with his toys.

Shawn got back to his spot on the bed.

Juliet climbed in his lap and said, "Spill Spencer."

"Jules, wait." Shawn said.

Shawn moved his lips closer to Juliet's lips.

"Shawn, what is the damn surprise?" Juliet whispered.

Shawn quickly closed the gap between them and said, "What surprise?"

"This is a very nice surprise." Juliet said.

"I agree. I was going to wait until tonight after he went to sleep but no you had to know." Shawn said.

"Well, I think I know what you were going to do tonight. I am sure we can make that happen." Juliet said.

"I am sure to. The surprise is not even close to being over." Shawn said.

"There's more?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. I wouldn't just give you a make out session for a surprise." Shawn said.

"You're right. You are way better than that." Juliet said.

"Thank you. Now tonight, we are going to drop Aaron off at Karen's and you and I are going to dinner and a movie." Shawn said.

"Is Aaron staying the night at Karen's?" Juliet asked.

"We can throw that in there." Shawn said.

"I like this surprise very much Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad. I wanted to go out with just us before Brice gets here." Shawn said.

"I totally agree. I need some Shawn time." Juliet said.

"I thought you got that anyway since we're married?" Shawn asked.

"You know what I mean." Juliet smirked.

Shawn's eyebrows rose.

"Do you now?" Shawn asked.

"I am pretty sure you do. I will show you tonight." Juliet said.

"Now I know what you're talking about." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn, it took you long enough." Juliet said.

"Jules, that's not funny. I had so many things going on in my mind then." Shawn said.

"Ok. Don't get all worked up." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed and lied down with his face in the pillow.

Juliet ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Shawn, what time are we dropping Aaron off?"

"Around 8." Shawn replied.

"Ok. We still have 8 hours." Juliet said.

"Good. Makes time for me to take a 6 hour nap and then get ready." Shawn said.

"I think I am with you on the nap. I need food first." Juliet said.

"Bring me something. I don't want none of that healthy crap." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet got off the bed and went into the kitchen. She went into the pantry and grabbed Oreos and peanut butter and a granola bar. She then went to the fridge and got water and a coke for Shawn.

She walked back in their room and saw Shawn talking to Aaron.

She moved so see wasn't seen and listened on his conversation.

"Now Aaron, you are going to have a brother in the next month. Please be nice to him. I don't want you to be mean to your brother. If I had a brother I wouldn't be mean to him. Wait… I would be. Don't listen to that." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed on the other side of the wall.

"I think I hear mommy. Go find her." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down on the floor.

Aaron walked out of their bedroom and found Juliet.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Shawn came out right behind him and said, "I believe momma was listening to our big boy conversation."

"I was not. I was…" Juliet said.

"It's ok Jules. I thought I needed to tell him. I don't know. When you have Brice I am sure he will be caught up." Shawn said.

"I loved that part when you said if you had a brother you wouldn't be mean to him. That was a lie. Thank god you're an only child." Juliet said.

"Why would you say that?" Shawn asked.

"So your dad wouldn't be as stressed. He would be completely bald by now if he had another kid." Juliet said.

"You're right. Now give me my Oreos." Shawn said.

Shawn took the Oreos and peanut butter from Shawn. He then picked Aaron up off the floor and ran in the living room.

"Shawn, I just walked up these stairs." Juliet yelled.

"Sorry Jules. The game is on." Shawn yelled.

"God." Juliet said.

"What was that?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing!" Juliet said.

Juliet walked into the living room and sat next to Shawn who was making a total mess with the Oreos.

"Shawn, do you have to make a mess?" Juliet asked.

"Sorry Jules. They crumble and get crumbs all over the place." Shawn said.

"I know. Look at Aaron's face." Juliet said.

"Ha. I didn't know he took one." Shawn said.

"Come here baby." Juliet said.

Juliet got Aaron off of Shawn's chest and wiped his mouth off.

"Daddy is so messy." Juliet said.

"Juliet Lynn Spencer, you are messy too." Shawn said.

"Don't listen to him. Don't turn into your father either." Juliet said.

"She's right. Listen to me but don't turn into me." Shawn said.

"I wonder if we still worked at the station Aaron would aggravate Lassiter." Juliet said.

"He better. That's the Spencer's specialty." Shawn said.

"Him and Brice. That would just make you that happiest father in the world wouldn't it?" Juliet asked.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Shawn stuck his finger in the peanut butter and then put it on Juliet's face.

"Shawn! That was so uncalled for." Juliet said.

"You had something on your face." Shawn said.

"No I didn't. Clean this up." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

He put it right on her lips on purpose.

Shawn bent down and kissed her.

"Is that your idea of cleaning this peanut butter off my face?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Well then come here." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled Shawn's head down and kissed him.

They had to breathe so they broke apart for air.

Shawn's finger ran over Juliet's mouth and got the rest of the peanut butter off and put it on his Oreo.

"Shawn that's disgusting." Juliet said.

"What was I going to do? Let it go to waste?" Shawn asked.

"I could've taken care of that problem." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and got two spoons.

"What are these for?" Shawn asked.

"You are going to feed me peanut butter." Juliet said.

"Fine then you're going to feed me." Shawn said.

"That's why I have 2 spoons." Juliet said.

"Oh. Ok. Give me one." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a spoon.

Shawn scooped some peanut butter out and fed it to Juliet.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Did I forget you?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well then here." Shawn said.

Shawn got some peanut butter on the spoon for Aaron. Shawn fed it to Aaron.

Juliet laughed at watching Aaron eat the peanut butter.

"What's so funny?" Shawn asked.

"Look at him. He looks so cute." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Aaron who was still making faces.

"Wow. He is pretty cute. Well he looks like me so of course he's cute." Shawn said.

"You are so conceited." Juliet said.

"I am what?" Shawn asked.

"Conceited." Juliet said.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"You talk about yourself all the time." Juliet said.

"Gotcha. Now it's your turn to feed me." Shawn said.

They continued to feed each other peanut butter and then took a nap before their date.


	57. Chapter 57

The next day Shawn and Juliet got up and fixed breakfast and then got Aaron up.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the door and saw Abigail.

Juliet turned the corner with Aaron on her hip and saw Abigail. She went over to Shawn and put her hand on his back.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I came to ask why you didn't come to my wedding I invited you and you still didn't come. Just like the pier all over again." Abigail said.

"Abigail, come in and sit down." Shawn said.

Abigail sat down on the chair in the living room.

"Ok, Abigail I feel like we need some closure here." Shawn said.

"Ok why?" Abigail asked.

"We are both married and I want to tell you these things not to hurt your feelings but closure." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn, spill." Abigail said.

Shawn took a deep breath and said, "Ok Abigail, I am married to Juliet and have kids with Juliet. I have loved Juliet since the first time we met in the diner 8 years ago."

"Shawn, why are you telling me what happened from the very beginning?" Abigail asked.

"It just makes since if I start from the very beginning." Shawn said.

Juliet came and sat down on the couch with Aaron and a bottle to feed him with. She sat next to Shawn and intertwined their fingers.

"That was when I first knew Juliet was real she was the reason I stayed in Santa Barbra. Ok so I flirted with her for the first year that I knew her. The second year I grew braver and almost kissed her but she said that would be a mistake then I asked her to marry me for a case and we went undercover as a married couple and had a cute little girl named Millie. The third year I set up a couples skate for us, she told me no hand holding we ended up holding hands." Shawn said.

Juliet finished feeding Aaron and put him in his bouncy seat and then took her spot next to Shawn back. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Shawn turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Anything else Shawn?" Abigail asked.

"Yes Abigail. Then there was the Yang killer and I flipped my shit at her because Yang had my mom hostage. That was when I asked you on a date at the end of the case we were at the drive-in movie theater on a date. I went inside to get popcorn and other things. Juliet told me that she wanted to go on a proper date. I felt really bad for snapping at her. She then told me, 'That the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily, and that sometimes the moments that make sense happen when everything else doesn't and well, I think you deserve popcorn tonight.'" Shawn said.

Shawn looked at Juliet who was crying.

Shawn put up his finger and said, "One second Abigail."

"Jules, baby, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. It just makes me so happy that you remember that. It really means a lot to me. It shows me how much you love me." Juliet said.

"Jules, how could I forget that? I tried for years to get you scared to cross lines with you because you were different. You were the one." Shawn whispered.

"Oh Shawn. I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"Ok. After that is when I took you back to the station to finish up a case and Juliet was at her computer typing and you said, 'You would risk your life for a random coworker.' I said, 'She wasn't random' I meant every word of that. Then I got shot that I didn't bother telling you about because you would make me quit my job. I had one phone call to make and I made it to Juliet and I told her that I loved her. She was going to say it back, but I had to cut her off. After that was the Yin case. When Juliet was taken and you were taken I wanted to go save Juliet so bad, but then I realized that you were a civilian and I had to save you. I sent Gus and Lassie to save her because I knew I could trust them. I took my dad with me to help me out. After all that stuff happen you broke up with me and went back to Uganda." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you are right that I would make you quit your job if you had told me that you got shot." Abigail yelled.

"Shhh. Aaron is sleeping." Shawn said.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and sat on his lap.

"The fifth year was difficult. She quit her job at the SBPD because of Yin. Then there was this one case that another person came in on the case and took my Jules away from me. His name was Declan. He told me that he was a criminal profiler. He helped with the case and asked Juliet out on a date before I could get to her to ask her to my friend's wedding. Then he was going to tell her that he was a fraud before me and I decided that was when I was going to tell her. I asked Juliet to take a walk with me and Declan told her that he was a fraud right there as I was walking with her. She was upset and I thought we were going to be together, but she turned around and told Declan that honesty meant everything to her and my heart broke as she went back out with Declan. Then there was this international spy case and at the end the spy made a move on me and I turned her down. Gus asked me why I didn't make a move back and I said, 'I just can't wrap myself around the fact that she is dating Declan. Actually… it's killing me.' Gus said that that wasn't fair. I said, 'I know. I know it's not fair. And you're right, she likes this guy. Who am I to stand in the way?' Gus totally agreed. I said, 'You think I don't want her to be happy? I want her to be happy. But… serious Shawn moment, here. I want to be happy, too. And for some reason, I can't imagine that happening without Juliet.' Juliet was listening in." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn. I thought we were going to be happy forever like we got a second chance." Abigail said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Shawn saw the tear and wiped it away.

"Then at the end of the day Declan was going to take Juliet on a trip to the Almalfi Coast. Gus and I stopped by his house to thank him for helping us on the case and Gus and Declan went upstairs and Juliet came in the living room. I told her to take lots of pictures. Not of sights. Don't take pictures of buildings. Take pictures of moments, because that's what matters. Then she kissed me in Declan's living room with a huge portrait of Declan behind her. I am not going to lie but that was the best kiss that I have ever had. Then the next moment was when I went to the station to see if she was there, but she had to get her passport renewed to go to Italy. I went to Canada that day for a vacation, to see an old friend. She walked through the doors of the prison in Canada and I was stunned to see her there. She told me that she broke up with Declan, but I had a convicted criminal in my room. Later that day I found her on a bridge and I made this comment that this bridge was made out of beavers. She told me that she was upset with me. I walked away and then went right back to her. I walked up to her and said, 'Can I just say what I came here to say, please? She turned to me and I started with, 'I have a motorcycle.' She looks at me and then I jump in and say, 'Yes, I do. And you know what? It is… it is the purest form of freedom that I have ever experienced. You zip through traffic, park anywhere, you never have to take anyone to the airport, and you certainly don't have to help anyone move. Easily, the best purchase I've ever made in my life, and I have never regretted it, not for one second.' She asked me if there was a point to that conversation. I said, 'Yeah, there is a point. The point is, since I met you, I… I've been thinking about getting a car. She asked me if I was thinking of anything sensible and I told her I was throwing in the towel all together." Shawn asked.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Then 2 years later she caught that I wasn't psychic and broke up with me. Those 6 weeks were the worst." Shawn said.

"You told her that you weren't psychic but not me?" Abigail said.

"Yeah I did." Shawn said.

"Look where we are today. I am married and have almost 2 kids and an amazing wife." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn, if that's all you need I am going." Abigail said.

Abigail got up and left.

"Wow." Shawn said.

"Do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I do." Shawn said.

"Good. Now let's plan Aaron's party." Juliet said.


	58. Chapter 58

Juliet woke up and rolled over to Shawn and said, "Happy Anniversary, babe."

Shawn woke up and said, "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"So how are you this morning?" Juliet asked.

"You woke me up from my Jules dream. It was very good. Now I am doing better because it's real." Shawn whispered.

"Really? It must've been really good then." Juliet whispered.

Shawn moved closer to Juliet and kissed her.

"You know what today is?" Juliet asked.

"Is it our baby boy's 1st birthday?" Shawn asked.

"Yes it is. He was our little anniversary present. The best present ever. Now you don't have to get me anymore presents for our anniversary." Juliet said.

"Jules, you know I always get you a gift for your anniversary." Shawn said.

"You did. Aaron was a present to both of us." Juliet said.

"Well I guess you don't need your present for tonight." Shawn said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Juliet said.

"Nothing Jules. You said I don't need any more presents." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and put on a shirt and pants and he went in Aaron's room.

Juliet groaned and got out of bed.

"Shawn, why won't you tell me my present?" Juliet whined.

"Sweet Jules, I am sure you know what it is." Shawn hinted.

Juliet thought hard and said, "Shawn Spencer, are you kidding me?"

Shawn smirked and turned around to face Juliet and said, "Jules, you know I am not joking."

"Shawn, it's our son's birthday today. We aren't doing any of that tonight." Juliet said.

"It is also our anniversary." Shawn said.

"Maybe you can make it up to me a few months after Brice is born." Juliet suggested.

Shawn realized what was going to happen in about a month and said, "Ok. I can do that."

"That's my boy. Now get your son up and change him." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled his eyes and picked Aaron up and changed him.

Juliet went in the kitchen and put on some coffee. She went in the room and changed her clothes.

Shawn walked in the kitchen and fixed Aaron his bottle and baby food.

"Do you want some of this good stuff?" Shawn asked.

"No daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet walked in the kitchen laughing.

"What's so funny Jules?" Shawn asked.

"He just said no to you for the first time." Juliet said.

"I know. I am kind of hurt. Do you want to feed him normal food?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. It's his birthday. I will cook some pancakes and you go get some clothes on and put Aaron's clothes on him and we will eat breakfast. After breakfast I want to take you somewhere." Juliet said.

"Really? I will be back in a second." Shawn said.

Shawn ran to his bedroom and changed then ran to Aaron's bedroom and got him dressed.

Shawn walked back into the kitchen and said, "We are done."

"Wow. You two boys look handsome." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down so he could walk to his toys.

"Shawn, this baby is going to be here very soon. Where are we going to bring Aaron when we have to go to the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"We will bring him to Karen's and let him stay a couple of days." Shawn said.

"Did you already plan this out?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe." Shawn answered.

Juliet laughed and then went back to finish cooking breakfast.

"Boys breakfast is ready." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and picked Aaron up and put him in his highchair.

"Babe, this smells delicious." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet said.

Juliet put the pancakes in the middle of the table and handed the pineapple to Shawn.

"Aaron do you like pineapple?" Shawn asked.

Shawn cut up a piece of pineapple for Aaron.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Is it good?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Told you Jules. He is definitely my kid." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and cut Aaron's pancakes up.

Shawn fixed his breakfast and started to eat.

Aaron took his little plastic fork and started eating.

"I think he likes that." Shawn said.

"He better like my cooking." Juliet said.

They finished eating breakfast.

"Shawn, Aaron let's go. Momma has a present for both of you." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and picked Aaron up and put him in his car seat.

Juliet got in the car and drove off.

"Jules, where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"It's a surprise?" Juliet said.

"Ohh." Shawn said.

Juliet drove to the diner where they first met.

"Jules, we just ate." Shawn said.

"I know. I want a milkshake." Juliet said.

They went in the diner and sat exactly in the same seats.

Shawn ordered them all a milkshake.

"What else do you have planned?" Shawn asked.

"You will see later." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Shawn, can I see your wedding ring?" Juliet asked.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"I need it for something." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn took off his wedding ring and handed it to Juliet.

They finished their milkshakes and then left.

Juliet drove to Lee Michael's.

"Jules, what are we doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, can you please wait a minute. You will see in a second." Juliet said.

They walked up to the counter and let Shawn look around for a little bit while Juliet went and talked to the salesman.

Juliet came up behind Shawn and said, "Babe, you can come now."

Shawn followed Juliet.

"What am I here for?" Shawn asked.

"You know how I took your wedding ring?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well I had a new one made. I even wrote 'Shawn and Juliet forever'." Juliet said.

"Jules, this is so sweet. Thank you baby and happy anniversary." Shawn said.

"It should fit." Juliet said.

Shawn put it on and said, "Perfect fit baby. Just like you."

Juliet hugged Shawn and said, "Shawn, this is the best day ever."

"I agree." Shawn said.

"Now I have a little something for Aaron." Juliet said.

"Where are we taking him?" Shawn asked.

"The aquarium." Juliet said.

"He hasn't been there." Shawn said.

"I know that's why I planned it." Juliet said.

They went to the aquarium for a couple of hours.

"Jules, we need to stop by the Psych office on the way home." Shawn said.

"Ok. We aren't too far." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn got out and went into the Psych office.

They walked in and found Gus and both of their families there for Aaron's birthday party and their anniversary.

"Shawn Spencer, did you do this?" Juliet asked.

"The birthday party I did. The anniversary Gus did." Shawn admitted.

"Shawn Spencer, you are the best man ever." Juliet said.

Shawn hugged Juliet.

They did Aaron's birthday party first.

"Jules, now I know you already told me not to get you a gift, but I did anyways." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn…"

Shawn pulled out a black velvet box and opened it and pulled out a necklace with all of their initials on it even Brice's.

"Shawn, you did one for Brice?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I did Jules, I couldn't leave him out." Shawn said.

Juliet sat in Shawn's lap and cried in his shoulder.

Shawn got up and brought Juliet into the other room.

"One second dad." Shawn mouthed.

Henry nodded.

"Jules, sweetheart what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, this is amazing. You always know how to make me smile and plan all of this stuff without me knowing. You are the best ever. I love you very much." Juliet said.

"Jules, I do this stuff because I love you. I will continue to do this all the time." Shawn said.

"Do you want to go home? I am tired." Juliet said.

"We can do that. I am tired myself." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got up and went back to their party.

"Guys, we would like to thank you for all of this. Juliet, Aaron, and I are going to go home and rest before this new baby arrives." Shawn said.

"Aaron can you say thank you?" Juliet asked.

"Thank you." Aaron cooed.

Everyone laughed and said goodbye to them.

"Alright babe, home?" Shawn asked.

"Home." Juliet said.

"I have another present for Aaron when we get home." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

They drove home. They got home and Juliet and Aaron both went inside.

Shawn went to the storage room and got Aaron's gift and brought it inside.

"Aaron, daddy has a gift for you." Juliet said.

Shawn brought the wrapped box into the living room.

Juliet brought Aaron to sit by Shawn.

Juliet helped Aaron unwrap the gift.

They finished unwrapping the gift and saw a front facing car seat.

"Aaron, this is your new car seat so you can see mommy and daddy now." Shawn said.

"Woah. That is cool buddy." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and took him from Juliet and said, "Happy 1st birthday baby boy. Momma has a cake in the fridge for all of us."

"Momma does?" Juliet asked.

"Yes momma does." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and went to the fridge and got the cake that Shawn was talking about.

"Aaron, do you want some?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn brought Aaron over to the table and put him in his highchair.

Juliet brought the cake over to Aaron.

Aaron shoved his face in the cake.

Shawn and Juliet both got a picture on their phones.

"Alright now, daddy is going to eat some." Shawn said.

Shawn stuck his hand in the cake and shoved some in Juliet's face.

"Shawn Henry Spencer!" Juliet yelled.

Juliet shoved some in his face.

"Come here Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put Juliet on his lap and kissed her.

"Happy 2 year anniversary baby." Juliet said.

"Happy 2 year anniversary sweet Jules." Shawn said.

"Happy 1st birthday to you baby boy." Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.


	59. Chapter 59

A month later Juliet was cooking dinner and said, "Shawn, get in here."

Shawn ran into the kitchen and saw a puddle of water on the floor.

"Did your water just break Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Shawn. We are having this baby. Call Karen please." Juliet said.

Shawn ran into the bedroom and packed a bag for them and then ran into Aaron's room and packed his bag.

Juliet called Karen and warned her that she was coming over soon.

"Alright Jules, let's go." Shawn said.

Juliet put everything down and grabbed her purse and phone and went to the car.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and put him in his seat.

They drove to Karen's and dropped Aaron off and then went straight to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and got a room.

Dr. Jones came in and said, "Juliet, you are about 8 cm dilated it shouldn't be too much longer like it was with your first child."

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"I am so glad you just put Aaron's seat next to the baby carrier." Juliet said.

"Me too. He is actually a week late that is weird." Shawn said.

"I know Aaron was 3 weeks early." Juliet said.

4 hours past and it was 11 o'clock at night.

"Juliet, you are ready to have this baby now." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn went over to the side of the bed and held her hand through it all.

"Jules, you got this. I got you." Shawn said.

"Juliet, I want you to push really hard on the first push." Dr. Jones said.

Juliet nodded.

Juliet gave a big push nearly breaking Shawn's hand. She gave another one just a little looser though.

"Juliet, you are almost there. 1 more push then you will have your baby out and in your arms." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn pushed the hair out of Juliet's face and kissed her forehead and said, "Come on babe, you got this. One more and then you will be done."

Juliet gave one more big push just like the first one.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Jones said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and said, "That's my girl."

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Jones asked.

Shawn cut the cord where he was told to.

The nurses handed the baby to Shawn.

Shawn stood there for a moment noticing how much he looked like Juliet.

He gave him to Juliet.

"Welcome to the word Brice Justin Spencer." Juliet said.

"Jules, he looks just like you. He has my smile though." Shawn said.

"I know." Juliet said.

The nurses took Brice to weigh him and clean him off.

Brice was born on June 13, 2014 at 11:30 p.m. weighing in at 7lbs. and 5oz. and18 inches long.

The doctors brought him back in with his crib.

They said their congratulations and then left them alone for the night.

Shawn sat by Juliet and held Brice and said, "Juliet Lynn Spencer, this is the cutest baby I have ever seen, well besides Aaron."

Juliet leaned on Shawn's shoulder while Shawn called Karen and told her the news.

"Hey Karen, just letting you know Brice was born at 11:30 tonight. I know you are probably sleeping but come down tomorrow around 10 so you guys can see him and I miss my baby boy." Shawn said.

Juliet held Brice and Shawn took a picture of them.

"Shawn, how did we get so lucky to have 2 amazing kids? What if we were meant to have boys?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, I don't know. If we have boys then we have boys. I only want 1 more. I know I keep changing my mind but seeing you all in this pain makes my heart break, yes I know it is all worth it in the end, if we have another boy then we will love him the same." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you always know what to say. I love you and Brice does too." Juliet said.

Shawn took out his phone and videoed Juliet and Brice.

"Say hi to daddy Brice." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Brice's arm up and waved at Shawn.

"Hey there little man. Welcome to the world new Spencer. You look just like your mother." Shawn said.

"Shawn that will probably change since he is a boy and he has your smile that I love so much." Juliet said.

"Jules, I love you. I love you too kiddo." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then took Brice away from her to hold him and get him to sleep.

The next morning Shawn got up and saw Juliet up and rocking Brice to sleep.

"Good morning sweet Jules." Shawn said.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" Juliet asked.

"No. I hate these hospital couches and beds. My back hurts." Shawn said.

"Once Karen gets here and then leaves I will rub your back for you." Juliet said.

"That sounds nice." Shawn said.

Shawn texted his dad and told him they were at the hospital. Then Henry texted Juliet's mom.

Henry was the first one to show up.

"Hey son, hey Juliet." Henry whispered.

"Hey pop. How are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. How are you two doing?" Henry asked.

"Honestly Henry, we couldn't be any better." Juliet said.

"Well that's good. What's his name?" Henry asked.

"Brice Justin Spencer." Juliet said.

"That's cute you guys. I have always liked the name Brice." Henry said.

"Dad, is mom in town?" Shawn asked.

"No she is flying out here tomorrow." Henry said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Brice over to Henry.

Next up to show was Karen and her family.

"Hey look Aaron it's daddy." Karen said.

Karen put Aaron down and he ran to Shawn.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Shawn said.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

Juliet saw that and smiled and let a tear fall.

"Now Aaron, this is your baby brother, Brice. You are going to be nice to him right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes daddy." Aaron said.

"That's my boy. Go see mommy." Shawn said.

Shawn saw the tears on Juliet's face and wiped them away.

"Here is momma." Shawn said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Juliet said.

Aaron also gave Juliet a kiss which Shawn got on his phone this time.

"Guys, he is beautiful. He looks like you Juliet." Karen said.

"I know. It won't last long though because he is a boy and a Spencer." Juliet joked.

Shawn got in the bed with Juliet and pulled Aaron on to his lap and Juliet was holding Brice.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah buddy?" Shawn asked.

"I love you and mommy." Aaron said.

Aaron got on his feet on Shawn's legs and gave Shawn a hug and a kiss.

"Can mommy get one?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Juliet a hug and a kiss also.

Aaron bent down and gave Brice a kiss on his head.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other knowing that they taught Aaron to be gentle before the baby got here.

"Well guys. I hate to have to go, but when will you be home?" Karen asked.

"It should be Wednesday." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Karen said.

Aaron got down and ran into Shawn's arms and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

"I love you buddy. Mommy does also. We will see you later bud." Shawn said.

Aaron waved to Shawn and Juliet.

"Shawn, we did something right." Juliet said.

"We did, didn't we? I am proud of our son. He is growing up so much. 2 months ago he couldn't say but a few words now he is talking left and right he can say full sentences." Shawn said.

"Shawn, this one will be easier to take care of because we know the ropes now." Juliet said.

"I know. He seems like a good baby." Shawn said.

"He is a perfect baby. He is one of our perfect babies." Juliet said.

"Jules, you did so good. We have two kids now. Can you believe it?" Shawn asked.

"I can't Shawn. After all that kicking he did he seems like a calm kid." Juliet said.

"I hope he stays that way." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't teach him how your dad taught you to be." Juliet said.

"Jules, I won't and you know it. I am totally different from my dad. I want the kids to be who they want to be not what I want them to be. Sure I want them to graduate college and get a good career but I will always support their decision." Shawn said.

"That's why you have a great relationship with Aaron." Juliet said.

"That's so true. Are your parents coming tomorrow?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Karen said she will keep Aaron for a few more days so we can get settled in." Juliet said.

"That was sweet of her. Is Lassie coming?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

"Well are you tired I am going to get something from the cafeteria." Shawn said.

"Ok. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and then went to the cafeteria.

Shawn called Gus and said, "Hey buddy, Brice is here you can come by tomorrow."

"That's awesome dude. I will come by tomorrow." Gus said.

Shawn hung up his phone and ate and went back to Juliet's room.

He stood in the door way and saw Juliet asleep with Brice.

"Hey baby." Shawn whispered.

Juliet woke up and said, "Hey you. Want to hold him?"

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Juliet moved over so he could sit on the bed with her.

Juliet handed Brice over to Shawn and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy. You look so much like your pretty mommy. Aaron looks like me, but that's neither here nor there." Shawn whispered.

Juliet laughed and said, "Your daddy is the best daddy ever. I fall in love with him every day."

"Really? Well kiddo, your mom isn't lying. I also fall in love with her all over again every day." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and fell asleep.

Shawn noticed that Juliet was asleep. Shawn put Brice in his crib next to Juliet and got on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Juliet woke up to doctor's coming in and saying that she could go home today.

The doctors left.

Juliet woke Shawn up and said, "Shawn, we get to go home today."

Shawn woke up and said, "Yes. I am sick of this couch."

"Well let's get dressed and get him dressed and go home." Juliet said.

Shawn got dressed and then got Brice dressed in Aaron's outfit which they brought him home in.

Juliet got dressed and picked up everything and said, "Come on baby boy we get to go home."

Shawn got up and got the bags and stuff and then went to sign the release forms.

The nurses brought out a wheel chair and wheeled them out while Shawn got the car.

Shawn brought the car around and parked and helped Juliet with Brice.

Juliet sat in the back with Brice and called Karen and her parents.

"Shawn, Karen is coming over today. My parents will come by tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok that's good. Can she keep Aaron for one more night?" Shawn asked.

"I am sure she can." Juliet said.

Shawn drove them home. After they got home Juliet picked Brice up and sat down on the couch with him.

Shawn got inside and put everything up and together. He went and sat by Juliet and said, "Hey, what do you think about this little dude?"

"Shawn, I love this little dude." Juliet said.

Karen arrived at Shawn's house and knocked on the door.

Shawn got up and got the door.

"Hey guys. Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and brought him to the couch where Juliet was holding Brice.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

Aaron gave Juliet a kiss and a hug and then Brice a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey buddy, let Aunt Karen and mommy talk for a little bit while we go play outside." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Shawn took Aaron outside so Karen and Juliet could talk.

"Hey Juliet, how are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I am feeling great. I am a little tired though, but that's normal. How has he been?" Juliet asked.

"Hey has been amazing. I saw him kiss Brice the other day and I know he will love him." Karen said.

"Thank you so much Karen. Shawn wants me to ask you if he can stay tonight also just so we can get settled in and all." Juliet said.

"That should be fine. I am sure you want to see Aaron so I will hold Brice while you go hangout with the boys." Karen said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Brice to Karen and then went outside.

"Hey boys." Juliet said.

Shawn looked up and said, "Hey looks it's momma."

Aaron dropped the football and ran to hug Juliet.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy. I miss you." Aaron said.

"I miss you too buddy. You will be home tomorrow afternoon I promise." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said and ran to play.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I am doing great. How are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"My back hurts, but I am sure that you can fix that later after Brice goes to bed." Shawn smirked.

"I am sure I can. Now let's go play with our kid." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet played with Aaron until it got dark. They went inside and found Brice in the playpen asleep.

"Hey Karen, did you feed him?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. He just went to sleep." Karen said.

"Ok. Well Aaron come see mommy." Juliet said.

Aaron ran to Juliet and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey Aunt Karen is going to keep you tonight so momma and daddy can get the house all settle ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok mommy. Can I go see daddy now?" Aaron asked.

"Sure kiddo." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and let Aaron run into him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. I love you daddy and mommy." Aaron.

Juliet moved next to Shawn and got down on her knees and opened her arms.

"Aaron go give momma a hug and a kiss." Shawn said.

Aaron ran into Juliet's arms and kissed her and hugged her.

"Go do that to daddy. He will love one." Juliet said.

Aaron ran into Shawn when he wasn't paying attention and knocked him down.

"Wow. Ok. Hey buddy." Shawn said.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Shawn and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Shawn picked up Aaron and played airplane for a little while.

"Alright buddy. Love you. Please be good for Aunt Karen. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet kneeled down next to Shawn and said, "I love you too Aaron."

"Love you too momma." Aaron said.

Juliet hugged Aaron and then handed him off to Karen.

"Alright guys, Brice is beautiful. I will see you guys later on tomorrow." Karen said.

"Ok. Once again, thank you Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Karen said.

"All right Karen we will see you later, but Jules here owes me a back rub for the hospital couch." Shawn said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Karen said.

Karen left with Aaron and went back to her house.

"Ok Jules. Brice is asleep and my back is killing me. Looks like you have to rub my back!" Shawn said.

"Fine. Lay down on your stomach on the floor." Juliet said.

Shawn did what he was told.

Juliet sat on Shawn's legs and began to rub his back.

25 minutes later Shawn was passed out on the carpet.

Juliet heard snoring so she looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, let's go to bed."

Shawn got up and walked to their bedroom and went to sleep.

Juliet checked on Brice and then got in bed with Shawn.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet and pulled her close.

"Good night babe." Shawn whispered.

"Good night Shawn." Juliet said.

They went to sleep with a new baby at the house and everything felt complete.


	60. Chapter 60

Shawn rolled over and looked at the clock that said, 8:45. He rolled over and looked at Juliet but didn't see her.

He got out of bed and walked into the living room where Juliet was on the couch feeding Brice and watching TV.

"Good morning Jules." Shawn said.

"Well good morning to you too. You aren't cold without a shirt on?" Juliet asked.

"Nah Jules. I actually prefer walking around without a shirt." Shawn said.

"Well, ok that can be done around the house. I am almost done feeding him and we can watch TV while we wait for Aaron to get home." Juliet said.

"Did he sleep all night?" Shawn asked.

"No. You were sound asleep and I knew your back hurt so I got up and took care of him." Juliet said.

"Jules, you didn't have to do that. I would have gotten up if you would have woke me up." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I know you would have got him, but I wanted to let you sleep since you did all of that with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Well I appreciate that Jules." Shawn said.

"Karen should be here around noon. We are going to lunch with her and then our kid is finally coming home." Juliet said.

"Good I miss our kid. He is so sweet." Shawn said.

"He is sweet. That is all of your good parenting the first year." Juliet said.

"Ha. This kid might not act like me after all. He is very calm." Shawn said.

"I know. We still have a little over 3 hours until we have to go." Juliet said.

"Well I could make us breakfast and then we can watch a little TV and then I can hop in the shower while you hang out with Brice." Shawn said.

"Breakfast sounds amazing." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and gave Juliet a kiss and gave Brice a kiss on his head.

"Shawn, what are you cooking babe?" Juliet asked.

"You'll see." Shawn said.

Juliet finished feeding Brice and burped him.

Shawn cooked breakfast and said, "Hey babe, breakfast is ready."

Juliet got up off the couch and brought Brice over to his bouncy seat so she could watch him while she ate with Shawn.

Shawn cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Shawn, this is really good." Juliet said.

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet finished eating breakfast.

"Shawn, what do you want to watch on TV?" Juliet asked.

"Is _Cake Boss_ on?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Why would you watch that?" Juliet asked.

"I want to look at cake Jules." Shawn said.

They watched TV for 2 hours and then Juliet told Shawn to go get a shower.

Shawn went and got in the shower and then came out with his hair fixed and his jeans on.

"Jules, where is my nice shirt that I wear?" Shawn asked.

Shawn walked through the living room without a shirt on.

"Shawn, it is in the dryer. Go put a shirt on please. I will come pick something out for you." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn went into their bedroom and Juliet picked out a blue and green checkered shirt.

"Jules, thank you. Now you need to get ready." Shawn said.

"Alright. I am going." Juliet said.

Juliet got dressed while Shawn was playing with Brice.

Juliet finished getting dressed and then went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Shawn went into the living room and took out a present that he got Juliet a while back. He got the wrapped box out of its hiding spot and then went back in the bedroom and set it down on the bed.

Juliet got done with everything and saw the box on the bed.

"Shawn. Get in here." Juliet yelled.

Shawn smiled and got up and brought Brice in their room.

"Yes dear?" Shawn asked.

"What in the hell is this Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"That? That's a box." Shawn said.

"I know that. What's in the box?" Juliet asked.

"Open it and you will see." Shawn said.

Juliet opened the box and found a #1 Mommy shirt that Shawn got her.

"Shawn, when did you get this?" Juliet asked.

"About a year ago. I totally forgot about it, when I was looking for something I found it." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet hugged and kissed Shawn.

"Alright it's 11:45. Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Juliet got her purse and her phone and Brice's diaper bag.

Shawn put his Swiss Army knife in his pocket and grabbed the keys, his wallet, and his phone.

Juliet put Brice in his seat and buckled him in. She got in after she did that.

Shawn got in the car after checking his phone.

They drove to the restaurant that Karen wanted to meet them at.

They got there and saw Karen, her husband, Iris, and Aaron.

Karen waved them over.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

Karen put Aaron down and he ran to Juliet.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey little dude." Shawn said.

Shawn got a highchair for Brice's seat.

They sat down and Shawn put Aaron in his lap.

"Karen, how was he?" Juliet asked.

"He was a perfect little angel." Karen said.

"He didn't give you trouble did he?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. He just talked a lot." Karen said.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"He kept putting words and trying to make them into sentences." Karen said.

"What did you tell Aunt Karen, son?" Shawn asked.

Aaron shrugged.

Shawn laughed and said, "Want to go see mommy?"

"Yes." Aaron said.

Aaron walked over to Juliet and said, "Hey mommy."

"Hey Aaron. I missed you." Juliet said.

"I missed you too momma." Aaron said.

"Shawn, he can say sentences now. I couldn't do that when I was 1. I bet you could." Juliet said.

"You're right Jules, I could do that when I was 1. I was a 1 year old that acted like a 5 year old." Shawn said.

"Were you really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. I was able to talk when I was 8 months old." Shawn said.

"Wow Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet went back to playing with Aaron.

"Where's Brice?" Aaron asked.

"He is right in here. Want to see him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and held him up so he could see Brice.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah bud." Shawn said.

"I love Brice." Aaron said.

Juliet heard those words and started crying.

"I love him too Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn saw Juliet crying.

"Hey Karen, can you watch both of them for like 5 minutes?" Shawn whispered.

Karen nodded.

Shawn got up and told Juliet to follow him.

Juliet got up and followed Shawn outside.

Shawn sat on a bench and told Juliet to sit down on his lap.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron said that he loves Brice." Juliet said.

"I know. It warmed my heart also. I didn't know he could say that many words." Shawn said.

"Apparently he has been listening to us talk." Juliet said.

"You're probably right. Now why are you crying?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, it's because of what Aaron said." Juliet said.

"Juliet, look at me. I know it's more than that. Tell me." Shawn said.

"Well, when Aaron said that, my phone buzzed and an email from Declan popped up." Juliet admitted.

"Jules. It's ok. I will file a restraining order on him to not talk to us or contact us. Trust me I am right here." Shawn said.

"He punched you in the stomach Shawn! How am I supposed to forget that? You still have a bruise on your stomach." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. It's getting better." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't be like Declan. I am glad my dad was there when he showed up." Juliet said.

Shawn's phone vibrated.

"It's Abigail. Should I answer it?" Shawn asked.

"Let it go to voicemail." Juliet said.

Shawn let it go to voicemail.

_"Hey Shawn, I know we said our goodbyes a few weeks ago, but I want to let you know that I am sorry for lashing out at you for not being at my wedding. I know you have a family and I shouldn't interfere with that. Tell Juliet I am sorry." Abigail said._

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Abigail says that she is sorry."

"For what?" Juliet asked.

"For lashing out at me for not going to her wedding and interfering with our family." Shawn said.

"Well I appreciate that." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss.

Declan walked up to the same restaurant they were at.

"Declan, what in the hell are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I am here to eat lunch. Why are you two here?" Declan asked.

"We are here to celebrate the birth of my child and pick the other one up." Shawn yelled.

"Wow congrats on the baby." Declan said.

"You knew about the kid when you kissed my wife." Shawn said.

Shawn got in Declan's face.

"Declan, I have the chief of police inside there. If you don't want to get arrested I suggest you leave us alone." Shawn said.

"I will never leave you alone." Declan said.

Juliet went inside and told the chief what was going on.

Karen walked out with her badge and her gun in her hand and handcuffs.

Declan thought Shawn was kidding, but he wasn't.

"Mr. Rand." Karen said.

"Chief." Declan said.

"Is there something going on here?" Karen asked.

"Yes chief there is. Declan punched Shawn in the stomach a few months ago and kissed me and hasn't stopped contacting me since I found out that I was pregnant with Aaron. Shawn lift your shirt up." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt up and showed Karen the bruise that he left.

"Anything else?" Karen asked.

"Nope. Shawn is there anything else?" Juliet asked.

"Yes there is one more thing. I emailed him and told him to stop contacting us and he didn't. Aaron was in the room when he punched me. He traumatized my kid chief." Shawn added.

"Well coming from these two here looks like you are under arrest." Karen said.

"What for?" Declan asked.

"For assault to a police officer and stalking." Karen said.

Karen called Lassiter.

Karen read him his rights and then handcuffed him.

Lassiter showed up with the car and then took him.

"Thank you so much Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. By the way. Aaron wants you." Karen said.

Juliet walked back inside and saw Aaron.

"Mommy you're back." Aaron said.

"Yes I am. Daddy is back too. Go get him." Juliet said.

Juliet let Aaron run to Shawn.

Aaron grabbed onto Shawn's leg and didn't let go.

"Jules, I have something on my leg." Shawn said.

"Really? It looks like one of our kids." Juliet said.

"Well Brice is 4 days old so it must be Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and picked Aaron up and said, "You really thought you could trick me?"

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well it almost worked. Good job son." Shawn said.

Aaron sat in the middle of Shawn and Juliet and said, "I love you mommy and daddy."

Shawn looked at Juliet.

Shawn got Brice out of his seat and held him.

"What about this one here Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"I love you too Brice." Aaron said.

"Mommy and daddy and Brice love you too Aaron." Shawn said.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss and then Juliet one and then gave one to Brice.

"Shawn, I think he likes his brother." Juliet said.

"I think so too." Shawn said.

They enjoyed their lunch with Karen and her family.

Aaron fell asleep in Shawn's lap.


	61. Chapter 61

Shawn looked at his watch and said, "Karen, thank you for keeping Aaron for a few days."

"You're welcome Shawn. He is a good boy." Karen said.

"I hope he stays that way." Juliet said.

"Jules, you know he will." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Well, both of the boys are asleep so we better get home." Shawn said.

"Do you need help with anything?" Karen asked.

"Could you Brice out to the car?" Shawn asked.

"I certainly can." Karen said.

Shawn got up and held Aaron and helped Juliet get up.

Karen grabbed Brice's carrier.

Karen left her husband and daughter at the table.

They walked outside and Shawn put Aaron in his car seat and Karen handed Brice to Shawn so he could put him in his seat.

Shawn started the car.

Juliet got in while Shawn was talking to Karen.

"Shawn, tell Juliet that she can stay home as long as she wants. Eventually she needs to come back to work. I just don't want her to be forced to come back to work when she isn't ready and have Lassiter yell at her again." Karen said.

"Don't worry Karen. I will make sure she will be ready to come back to work. I know she will be wanting to come back to work before you know it with two kids, a dog, and me to deal with." Shawn laughed.

"Well, you guys have a good day. I might drop by tomorrow so Iris can play with Aaron if you guys are up to it." Karen said.

"I don't know. I will have Jules call you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn. We enjoyed having Aaron." Karen said.

"Thank you again so much Karen. Juliet and I know that we really appreciate it. The first few nights have been a little rough so, we needed to get Aaron out of the house so he won't get upset." Shawn said.

Karen smiled.

"Alright Mr. Spencer, I am trusting you to take care of your two beautiful boys and my detective." Karen said.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Karen a hug and Karen returned it.

Shawn got in the car and said, "Alright babe, home?"

"Yes." Juliet said.

Shawn drove them home.

Once they got home Shawn got out of the car and grabbed Brice's seat and Juliet grabbed Aaron.

Shawn unlocked the door and let Juliet inside.

Juliet walked inside and put Aaron in his room so he can continue to sleep. She walked back out into the living room and put her purse down on the table and got her phone out.

Shawn walked inside with Brice and the diaper bag. He walked through the foyer and put Brice in his bouncy seat and then put his seat in the corner. He then walked back over to the key rack and put the keys on the rack.

Juliet sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and watched TV.

Shawn walked through the living room and went in his room and put on some gym shorts and a t shirt.

"Wow. Why did you change?" Juliet asked.

"I was uncomfortable." Shawn said.

"Understandable. Come sit next to me." Juliet said.

Juliet tapped a spot on the couch next to her.

Shawn walked over there and sat down and grabbed the remote from Juliet.

"Shawn, why did you take the remote?" Juliet asked.

"Gus texted and said _Cake Boss_ is on." Shawn said.

"I still don't know why you watch this." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Juliet heard Aaron cry so she got up and went to his room and got him and brought him out to the living room.

Juliet walked down the hall with Aaron and then sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey little man." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Brice started fussing so they would notice him.

Shawn looked over to his right and saw Brice.

He got up and went over to Brice's bouncy seat and grabbed him and went to sit back down on the couch.

Aaron managed his way to fit in between Juliet and Shawn.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"What little man?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to Brice.

"You want to hold him?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Ok. Aaron, you have to be really gentle when you hold him. He is only 5 days old." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn put Brice in Aaron's arms and put his arm around Aaron.

Juliet got up and got her phone.

"Shawn, you and Aaron look here." Juliet said.

Shawn did what Juliet told him to do.

Juliet took the picture of her 3 boys.

"Let me see Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and showed him the picture.

"This is really good Jules. Do you mind sending that to my phone?" Shawn asked.

Juliet sent it to Shawn's phone.

"So Jules, what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Shawn asked.

"I am tired. Do you mind watching the boys while I go take a nap? Maybe invite your dad or Gus over." Juliet said.

"I miss Gus. Yeah I will watch the kiddos." Shawn said.

"Ok. Thank you so much. I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and gave Shawn a kiss then went to their bedroom and slept.

Shawn turned on the TV so he could watch the game.

Brice starting fussing so Shawn took him in the bedroom with Juliet.

Aaron got off of the couch and followed Shawn into their bedroom and got up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Shawn whispered.

Aaron laid down next to Juliet.

Juliet rolled over and said, "Hey, I thought you two were watching the game."

"We were. Brice started fussing so I brought him in here and Aaron followed me and came and laid down by you.

"Why don't you go turn off the TV in the living room and come in here and watch the game. I am sure you are tired." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will do that." Shawn said.

Shawn left their bedroom and turned off the TV and grabbed his phone and went back into the bedroom where Juliet was.

Shawn got in bed with Aaron and Juliet.

Shawn turned on the game and Brice started crying.

Juliet began to sit up and Shawn said, "Jules, lay back down, I will get him."

Shawn got out of bed and picked Brice up. Shawn went into the kitchen and fixed him a bottle.

"Hey buddy. Are you hungry?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up out of bed and turned on the baby monitor so she could hear Aaron.

Juliet padded into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist.

"Hey you, what are you doing up?" Shawn asked.

"I can't sleep and plus you are out here." Juliet said.

"Well, I can come back there and you can go back to sleep." Shawn said.

"No, Aaron took the whole back." Juliet laughed.

"Well, that is so my kid." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

The microwave went off and Shawn took the bottle out and gave it to Brice.

They went over to the couch and sat down and watched TV.

Juliet looked at Shawn.

Shawn noticed Juliet looking at him and said, "Jules, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I just love you." Juliet answered.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over and gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn fed and burped Brice. Shawn then got up and started rocking Brice back to sleep.

Juliet texted Gus.

_"Hey Gus, what are you doing tonight? Shawn misses you, well I also miss you. Hope you can come by." _Juliet texted.

_"Sure Jules, Rachel is out of town for work and Max is staying at a friend's house. I will be over in a little bit." _Gus texted.

Juliet put her phone back down and sat back and watched Shawn sing to Brice.

"Shawn, I never knew you could sing." Juliet said.

"Really Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Shawn. I am serious. You sound really good." Juliet said.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice in his playpen. He walked over to Juliet and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and said, "Jules, did I ever tell you how lucky I am?"

"I don't know Shawn. Why don't you tell me." Juliet said.

"Well, I am lucky to have met you. I am also lucky that you are the mother of my kids." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you did tell me that. I just wanted to hear it again." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I will get it Shawn. Rock Brice back to sleep." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up Brice and started bouncing and singing to him.

Juliet opened the door and told Gus to come in, but be quiet.

Shawn heard the door shut and saw Gus.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey buddy." Gus said.

"What are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"Juliet texted me and told me that you missed me." Gus said.

"I do miss you man. We haven't had Shawn and Gus time in almost over 2 years." Shawn said.

"I know. We both have a family now." Gus pointed out.

Aaron started crying.

"I will be right back guys." Juliet said.

Juliet went back in her bedroom and got Aaron.

Juliet came down the hall with Aaron on her hip.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet put Aaron down and Aaron walked over to Shawn and hugged his leg.

Shawn handed Brice to Juliet and picked up Aaron.

"Can you say hey to Uncle Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Uncle Gus." Aaron said.

"Hey little dude. Did your dad teach you how to fist bump yet?" Gus asked.

Aaron shook his head.

Shawn put Aaron down.

"Watch daddy Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn fist bumped Gus.

"Did you see daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Yes!" Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron back up and said, "You give a fist bump to Gus."

Gus held out his fist and Aaron bumped it.

"Yay Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn and Gus sat down on the couch and visited.

**Yes I know earlier in the story they are in their twenties. I messed up down the road where I say Shawn is in his 30s. Shawn is 28 and Juliet is 27. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My grades have been suffering. I will try to post more often.**


	62. Chapter 62

The next day Shawn woke up before Juliet. He got up brought some clothes upstairs and took a shower up there so he wouldn't wake up everybody. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He fixed his hair and went downstairs.

He walked back downstairs and heard Aaron talking.

He went into Aaron's room and said, "Good morning."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn went over to his crib and picked him up.

"Do you want to go shopping for breakfast?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn changed Aaron and got him dressed. He brought Aaron in his room to tell Juliet they were leaving.

Shawn opened the door quietly and held Aaron. He made his way over to Juliet's side of the bed and said, "I am taking Aaron shopping with me."

Juliet rolled over and said, "Ok. Is Brice ok?"

"Yeah he is perfect." Shawn said.

"Thank you. Love you." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet saw Aaron and held out his arms to her.

Juliet got out of bed and turned on the baby monitor and went out in the living room.

Shawn put Aaron down.

Aaron ran to Juliet and held on to her leg.

"Good morning buddy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Is daddy taking you shopping?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Well I think daddy is waiting for you. Go get him." Juliet said.

Aaron took off running, but Juliet pulled him by the waist and said, "You are going to leave me without giving me a kiss?"

Aaron laughed.

Juliet kissed Aaron.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and Aaron and kissed Juliet goodbye.

"Bye Jules." Shawn said.

"Bye boys." Juliet said.

"Bye mommy." Aaron waved.

Shawn and Aaron left and went to Wal-Mart.

Juliet fixed herself some coffee and then watched TV for a few minutes while Brice was still sleeping.

While the boys were at Wal-Mart, Aaron said, "Daddy, can I get this for mommy?"

Aaron picked up a green shirt.

"Sure buddy. We need to get Brice something also." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Shawn found Juliet's size and put it in the buggy. He then went over to the baby section to get Brice a neat onesie.

"How is this Aaron? Do you think he will like it?" Shawn asked holding up a giraffe onesie.

"No daddy. Aaron said.

"What about this one?" Shawn asked holding up an onesie looking like a baseball.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn put it in the buggy and went to go get breakfast food so he can make them breakfast.

Meanwhile at the house, Brice started crying. Juliet got up and changed him and got him dressed. She went in the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle.

Shawn and Aaron walked through the door while Juliet was still in the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Shawn said putting the groceries on the counter.

"Hey. How was the trip?" Juliet asked.

"It was good. We had a good father/son bonding time." Shawn said.

"I am glad. He just woke up." Juliet said.

The microwave went off and Shawn got the bottle for Juliet.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn went to the living room while Aaron was getting Juliet's shirt and Brice's onesie out of the bag.

Aaron came running into the living room and said, "Mommy. I got you something."

Juliet handed Brice to Shawn.

"You did?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Aaron took the shirt and the onesie out from behind his back.

Aaron handed them to Juliet.

"Aaron, that is really sweet of you. Come here." Juliet said.

She picked Aaron up and set him on her lap.

"Did daddy help you pick these out?" Juliet whispered.

Aaron shook his head no.

"It is even the right size. Are you sure daddy didn't help you with this?" Juliet asked.

"Dang it Jules, you got us. I did help him a little bit." Shawn said.

"Haha. I knew it anyways." Jules said.

Shawn finished feeding Brice. He got up and started to put Brice in his playpen.

"Shawn, leave him out for a little while." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and walked back to the couch with Brice and the remote.

He sat next to Juliet and had Brice asleep on his lap.

"What do you want to do today Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. We can go see Karen at work today." Juliet suggested.

"Ok. Is Lassie cool with us having another kid?" Shawn asked.

"I think he is." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and handed Brice to Juliet and said, "Aaron, come with me."

Aaron got up and ran into the kitchen with Shawn.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded his head.

"Shawn don't let him touch the stove while it is on. Same for the oven." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and began making pancakes.

Aaron took the spoon from Shawn and started stirring.

Juliet got up and put Brice in his bouncy seat and grabbed her phone in her room.

She came around the corner without Shawn knowing and took pictures of Shawn and Aaron cooking together.

"Aaron look here." Juliet said.

Aaron and Shawn both looked at the same time and smiled.

Juliet took the picture.

"My two boys cooking. I remember when it was just me and your daddy cooking." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and said, "Me too. That was maybe 2 and a half years ago."

"I know. I miss it, but it's not better than this." Juliet said.

"Hey Aaron, can you go play in your room for a little while. I need to put this stuff on the stove." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn put him down and Aaron ran to his playroom that Shawn set up to where he could watch him.

Shawn put the pancake mix back on the counter and went to Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jules, I am in need of some Shawn and Jules time." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned her head back and looked at Shawn and said, "I know babe. I want that too. We just had a kid not even 2 weeks ago."

"I know. Maybe if they will behave tonight we can watch a movie." Shawn said.

"A movie would sound nice." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

Juliet turned around so she could wrap her arms around Shawn's neck.

Shawn grabbed her cheek.

They pulled away for air.

Shawn pulled Juliet in for a hug.

"I love you Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put the pancakes on the stove while Juliet offered to finish cooking for him.

He went into Aaron's playroom and started playing with him.

"Hey buddy. What's you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Aaron said.

"What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

"I want mommy to come in here." Aaron said.

"Mommy is cooking breakfast right now. After breakfast maybe her and Brice can come in and play with us." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready." Juliet yelled.

"You heard momma. Food is ready." Shawn said.

They both got up and Shawn picked Aaron up and put him on his shoulders and walked in the kitchen.

"Did I hear that breakfast is ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yes you did. Give me Aaron so I can put him in his highchair." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron down and gave him to Juliet.

Juliet walked over and put Aaron in his highchair.

Shawn went and fixed his plate and of course Juliet fixed pineapple with his pancakes.

Shawn set his plate down and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Juliet fixed her and Aaron's plates. She came back and sat down next to Shawn.

"Jules this is awesome." Shawn said with his mouth full.

"Thank you, but Aaron helped with most of it." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself. He went in the living room so he could have some time with Brice.

He took off his shirt and picked up Brice so he could have some kangaroo time with him.

"Aaron, you know daddy did that with you when you were first born?" Juliet asked.

Aaron smiled.

Shawn started humming to some song.

Juliet and Aaron finished and Juliet cleaned up and left the dishes in the sink and made a mental note to herself to do them later.

She cleaned up Aaron and picked him up.

She walked back into the living room where Shawn was sleeping.

"Aaron, let's go in my room and we can watch TV." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Juliet and Aaron went into her room and watched TV.

Shawn's phone rang, but he sent it straight to voicemail.

Shawn woke up and saw Brice on his stomach.

Shawn got up and walked outside with Brice so he could get some fresh air.

Brice started waking up.

Shawn notice Brice and said, "Hey buddy."

Brice smiled.

"Let's go see mommy. I am sure she wants to see you. Aaron wants to see you too." Shawn said.

Shawn went back inside and went into his room and found Juliet asleep and Aaron falling asleep.

Shawn moved Aaron over to Juliet's side and slid in the bed without waking them up.

Juliet rolled over and looked at Shawn and said, "How was kangaroo time?"

"It was perfect. He is going back to sleep. He just got up like not even 2 minutes ago." Shawn laughed.

"He is a baby Shawn." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

"I told Aaron that you had kangaroo time with him when he was first born." Juliet said.

"I know. I did it with Brice too." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn got up and put Brice in his crib and got back in bed with Juliet and Aaron.

"Let me check who called me earlier." Shawn said.

Shawn took out his phone and saw 1 missed call from Abigail. He showed Juliet and he listened to the voicemail.

_"Hey Shawn, I know are busy with your family, but you're the only person right now that I have or used to have, but I am in the hospital. If you can come that would be great. My husband is out of town with his parents. Thanks." _Abigail said.


	63. Chapter 63

"Jules that was Abigail. She left a voice mail and she didn't sound too great. She is in the hospital and everyone is out of town. She wants me to come down there." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's go drop off the kids at Karen's and go." Juliet said.

They got the kids and drop them off at Karen's.

After they dropped them off they went to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and asked for Abigail Lytar.

The nurse showed them to her room.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn knocked quietly on the door and said, "Abigail."

Abigail woke up and saw Shawn.

"Hey Shawn." Abigail whispered.

Shawn moved forward and Juliet followed behind him.

"Shawn, what in the hell is Juliet doing here?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail. She is my wife and she wanted to come with me." Shawn said.

"You know I don't like her." Abigail said.

Juliet left the room and went to sit in the waiting room. She held her head in her hands.

"Thanks Abigail. You made her upset." Shawn said.

"I am sorry Shawn." Abigail said.

"No you're not. Don't call me ever again. I will not come and help you. I have a wife and 2 kids and a dog to keep up with." Shawn yelled.

Shawn stormed out and slammed the door.

Shawn went in the waiting room and saw Jules.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn took a seat next to Juliet and pulled her into his lap.

"Shawn that hurt." Juliet cried.

"I know Jules. I told her not to call me ever again because I have a wife, 2 kids, and a dog to take care of." Shawn said.

"Did you really say that Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I did. I don't like it when you get upset. It makes me upset." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Now I am going to kiss you on the mouth now." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"I miss my boys. Let's go get them." Juliet said.

"Great idea." Shawn said.

Shawn went up to the front counter and said, "Please take me off of Abigail Lytar's emergency contact list."

"Are you sure?" the secretary asked.

"Yes I am positive." Shawn said.

The secretary took Shawn off the list.

"Alright babe, let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and they left the hospital.

They pulled into Karen's driveway and went in.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey guys." Karen said.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Aaron got up and ran to Juliet.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

Aaron gave Juliet a kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How were they Karen?" Shawn asked.

"They were perfect as always. Brice just fell asleep." Karen said.

"I will go get him." Shawn said.

Juliet sat down on the couch and held Aaron.

"How was the visit Juliet?" Karen asked.

Shawn went into the guest room where Karen kept the crib and the twin bed for the boys.

"Hey buddy. Daddy's here." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Brice up and kissed him on the cheek.

Shawn went in the living room and sat by Juliet.

"How was the visit?" Karen asked.

"It was ok. Not great. I finally realized how big of an ass Abigail is." Shawn said.

"Why is that?" Karen asked.

"I went in the room and Juliet followed me and she asked me why Juliet was there. She said that she didn't like her to her face." Shawn said.

"I went out in the waiting room and cried. Shawn chewed her out and told her to never call him again." Juliet said.

"Wow. I am so sorry Jules." Karen said.

"It's fine. I am happy that I have my boys back now." Juliet said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey bud. What's up?" Shawn asked.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn while Shawn handed Brice to Juliet.

Shawn put Aaron on his feet and kissed him on his cheek.

Juliet was talking to Brice when Brice woke up and saw Juliet.

"Aaron, were you good for Aunt Karen?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"That's my boy. Was Brice good?" Shawn said.

"Yes daddy." Aaron said.

"There we go. We know they are going to act like now." Shawn laughed.

"Yup they both look like Shawn, but act like me." Juliet said.

"I can't believe how much Brice looks like Shawn now. It hasn't even been a week since he was born." Karen said.

"I know. I am happy that I have my 3 boys who look like each other." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Well Karen, thank you for helping us with the boys. We appreciate it." Shawn said.

Juliet took Aaron and Shawn took Brice and put him in his seat.

"Tell Aunt Karen bye." Juliet said.

"Bye Aunt Karen." Aaron said.

"Bye Aaron." Karen said.

The Spencer family left and went home.

They got home and Shawn went in the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle.

Juliet put Aaron down to play with his toys and she held Brice on the couch.

"Here you go little man." Shawn said giving Brice the bottle.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"What for?" Shawn asked.

"These two reasons right here." Juliet pointed out.

Shawn sat down next to her and said, "Aaron come here."

Aaron got up and ran to Shawn and hopped in his lap.

"You mean these two reasons?" Shawn pointed at Brice and Aaron.

"Yes Mr. Spencer that is what I am talking about." Juliet said.

"Well I must have done my job right then." Shawn said.

"You sure did Shawn. I hope later down the road you will do it again." Juliet hinted.

Shawn furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You, Juliet Spencer want more kids?"

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Of course I do. We talked about this remember?"

"That was like a year and a half ago." Shawn said.

"I know. I meant it." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet.

"I think we are leaving out Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him in between him and Juliet and they both gave him kisses all over.

"Stop." Aaron said.

"No. We love you too much." Shawn said.

Aaron laughed.

Juliet finished feeding Brice and put him in his bouncy seat.

"Babe, I think Aaron has had enough kisses for one day." Juliet said.

"Yeah daddy, what mommy said." Aaron laughed.

"Fine. Can I have one more kiss though?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

"I think you are forgetting about mommy." Shawn whispered.

Aaron went over to Juliet and gave her kisses.

"Did daddy put you up to this?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron admitted.

"Ok. Give me one more kiss please and then go play I need to talk to your daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron gave her one more kiss and then went to his playroom.

"So Mrs. Spencer, what do you need to talk to me about?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up and sat on Shawn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Who said there was going to be any talking involved?"

"I like the way you think Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet passionately.

Shawn picked her up and brought her in the kitchen to get the baby monitor.

Shawn broke away for a few seconds to hook up the baby monitor so they could watch Brice.

Juliet resumed kissing Shawn.

Shawn brought Juliet to the bedroom and shut the door.

"Jules, I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

They made out for a while and then something happened.

Brice was crying.

Juliet was asleep.

"Go back to sleep sweet Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and went in the living room without a shirt on and picked Brice up and held him.

Juliet got up without Shawn hearing. She went to Aaron's room and found him asleep in his bed. She went out and into the hall and saw Shawn singing to Brice to get him back to sleep.

She went back in the bedroom and grabbed her phone and videoed Shawn singing.

She recorded it and then sent it to Henry.

Henry replied, _"Such a good daddy. Give the boys a kiss for me."_

Juliet smiled.

She put her phone in her pajama pocket and went into the living room while Shawn was facing the other way. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn smiled and turned around.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Hey. Did you know you sing wonderful?" Juliet mentioned.

"I didn't know that. Now that you say it I believe you." Shawn said.

"Haha. Is he ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah he is fine. I guess he wanted some kangaroo time with daddy." Shawn said.

"Both of our kids love that. Aaron may still like it." Juliet said.

"He is being very quiet. Where is he?" Shawn asked.

"He is sleeping. He fell asleep with a cop car in his hand." Juliet said.

"That is so Henry's grandchild." Shawn laughed.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her to sit down on the couch with him.

"Shawn, you are such a good daddy." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

"I recorded you singing to Brice and sent it to your dad. He sent back that you are such a good daddy." Juliet said.

Shawn had tears brimming in his eyes and said, "My dad said that?"

"Yeah he did." Juliet said.

"Wow." Shawn said.

Juliet wiped the tears off of Shawn's face and kissed him.

"Do you want to go see your dad tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him anyway." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well let's go back to bed and we will go in the morning." Juliet said.

"I am so with you." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Brice went to bed.

Shawn got up 1 hour later and checked on Aaron.

Shawn covered him up and kissed his head.

"Goodnight Aaron. Love you." Shawn whispered.

"Night daddy. Love you." Aaron said.

Shawn turned on the baby monitor and shut the door. He went back into his bedroom and turned on the master monitor so he could listen for Aaron. He got back in bed with Juliet and said, "Good night baby. Love you."

Juliet turned to face him and said, "Love you too Shawn." Juliet sat up and gave him a kiss.


	64. Chapter 64

The next morning, Shawn got up because he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and picked up Brice and brought him into his room to change him. Once Shawn finished changing him he realized he didn't have a shirt on.

"I don't have on a shirt." Shawn told Brice.

Brice just looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I don't care this is my house and I do what I want." Shawn laughed.

Juliet woke up and smelled coffee. She got up out of bed and walked in the kitchen and saw Shawn talking to Brice. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello my sweet wife." Shawn said.

"Hello my handsome husband and hello to the cutest baby ever." Juliet said.

"Do you want to go see momma? Momma wants to see you." Shawn said.

Juliet held out her arms.

Shawn put Brice in her arms and kissed her.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Shawn asked.

"I would. When you get a chance and when the kids are asleep, I need to talk to you." Juliet said.

"Ok. Is it serious?" Shawn asked.

"Depends." Juliet smirked.

"I got you." Shawn said.

Shawn poured him and Juliet a cup of coffee.

Shawn walked over and sat down next to Juliet while she was feeding Brice. He put the cups on the table next to him.

Shawn heard Aaron in his room. He got up and went to go check on Aaron.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Momma." Aaron cried.

Juliet heard Aaron. She got up still holding Brice and went to Aaron's room.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

Shawn took Brice from Juliet so she could deal with Aaron.

Aaron shrugged.

Juliet picked him up and said, "Is that all better?"

Aaron nodded.

Shawn walked back into the living room and watched TV with Juliet, Aaron, and Brice.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey son, I am on the road. Do you mind if I stop by for a little while?" Henry asked.

"No, not at all. Come on over. We are just hanging out." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will see you in about 10 minutes." Henry said.

"Ok. Bye dad." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing, my dad is coming over. I don't need to put a shirt on do I? I know I need pants." Shawn said.

"You don't need a shirt, you haven't had kangaroo time with Brice. Yes you do need to put some pants on. I will go get them for you." Juliet said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"Aaron, come here. Come help mommy pick a pair of pants out for your daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron hopped off the couch and ran to Juliet's and Shawn's room.

"Ok, do you like these shorts?" Juliet asked.

"No." Aaron said.

Aaron went over to a pile of clothes in the corner and picked out his gym shorts. Aaron walked back over to Juliet.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"Do you like these?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well go give those to daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron took off running to the living room. He stood in front of Shawn and pulled on his leg.

Shawn looked down at Aaron and said, "Did you pick these out?"

Aaron nodded.

"Let me guess, you got them out of the pile of the clothes in the corner." Shawn said.

Aaron laughed.

"Here, I want you to hold your brother while I put on my pants." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice in Aaron's arms and watched them both carefully. He put on his pants.

"Alright, can I have Brice now please?" Shawn asked.

Shawn took Brice from Aaron.

Juliet walked down the hall with something better than pajamas on.

"Why did you change? I got those pajamas for you." Shawn asked.

"Your dad is coming over. He has never seen me in my pajamas before and he sure as hell not seeing me now." Juliet said.

"Good point." Shawn said.

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up holding Brice and opened the door.

"Hey kiddo." Henry said.

"Hey dad. Come on in." Shawn said.

Shawn stepped out of the way and let his father in the house.

"Grandpa!" Aaron squealed.

"Hey little man." Henry said.

Henry picked up Aaron and went to Shawn's chair and sat down.

"Hey Henry. How are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Good. How are you guys?" Henry asked.

"We are doing great. I can't believe Brice is already a month old." Juliet said.

Henry smiled.

Shawn walked through the living room and sat down next to Juliet.

"Shawn, why in the hell do you not have a shirt on?" Henry asked.

"I haven't had my kangaroo time with Brice." Shawn said.

Henry raise his eyebrow.

"Dad, it's where the baby can hear your heartbeat. I did it with Aaron also. He loved it." Shawn said.

"Where do you find all these things?" Henry asked.

"Jules told me about it." Shawn said.

Henry shrugged.

Shawn started to have kangaroo time with Brice outside while Juliet and Henry talked.

"So Juliet, is Shawn adjusted to the new baby?" Henry asked.

"He has. About 2 days after he was born he got adjusted." Juliet answered.

"That video you sent me was so sweet. I sent it to Maddie." Henry said.

"What did she think?" Juliet asked.

"She told me that she didn't know that Shawn could act like that." Henry laughed.

"I didn't know either until we found out that I was pregnant with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Don't tell Shawn this, but me and Maddie are thinking about getting back together." Henry said.

Juliet opened her mouth in shock and said, "Are you serious?"

"I am." Henry asked.

Shawn walked through the back door and put Brice in Juliet's arms and found his shirt on the couch.

He put on the shirt and then too his place next to Juliet.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. He is asleep so try to be quiet." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Henry looked at Juliet and he mouthed that he was fixing to tell Shawn the news.

"So son, how are you?" Henry asked.

"I am doing great, but tired." Shawn said.

"That is kind of what happens when you have 2 kids." Henry laughed.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet leaned into Shawn and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Shawn, me and your mother are thinking about getting back together." Henry said.

"Dad, are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"I am serious Shawn." Henry said.

"Is mom going to move back in with you?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. She is going to get a job here." Henry said.

"That's awesome dad. I don't want you to be lonely." Shawn added.

"It's not like I am dying." Henry snapped.

Shawn smiled.

"When is she coming down?" Juliet asked.

"Tomorrow actually. I go get her tomorrow at the airport at noon." Henry said.

"Are you guys coming here or going home when you pick her up?" Shawn asked.

"She wants to see the new baby so we will come here." Henry said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, are you happy about this?"

"I am Jules. I am happy for my parents. I always wanted them to be together." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed him.

"Well I am going head out now. See you tomorrow guys." Henry said.

Aaron got up off of Henry's lap and went over to Shawn.

"Bye Aaron." Henry said.

Aaron waved.

Henry left and went home to get ready for Maddie.

"So babe, what do you think about that news?" Juliet asked.

"I love it. I couldn't be any happier." Shawn said.

"So how was Brice and daddy time?" Juliet asked.

"It was good. I talked to him for a little bit and he just looked at me and smiled. Then I sang to him for a little while and he felt right asleep." Shawn said.

"That's good. What do you want to do now Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. How about we just hang out here for the rest of the day?" Shawn suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Juliet said.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day Shawn and Juliet got up without waking up the babies. They sat on the couch and watched TV for a little while. Juliet fell asleep on Shawn's lap.

Brice started crying.

Juliet got up and saw that Shawn was sleeping. She got off the couch and went to their room to go get him and change him. She took him into his room and changed him. She left his room and went back to the couch and laid back down with Shawn.

Shawn stirred and opened his eyes and saw Juliet sleeping, but Brice looking around. He picked up Brice and got up without waking Juliet.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

Brice babbled.

Shawn went in the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle and fixed him, Juliet, and Aaron breakfast.

The microwave beeped and Shawn took the bottle out and set it down on the counter. He wrote a note to Juliet:

_"Good morning my sweet Jules. Breakfast is ready. Brice and I are in the room. I fixed him a bottle so he is fed. Aaron should have some food. I probably will be sleeping with Brice. Love you, Shawn. 3 ."_

Shawn went in the room with his breakfast and Brice and his bottle. He got in bed and watched TV while he ate and fed Brice at the same time.

Juliet got up and wandered around the kitchen looking for Shawn and saw his note. She smiled to herself and heard Aaron in his room.

She went to go check on Aaron when she saw Shawn and Brice sleeping. She continued on her journey down the hall to get Aaron and feed him.

She got in to his room and saw him playing with his cop cars that Shawn and Lassie got him.

"Good morning my sweet boy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Daddy cooked us breakfast. You have to be quiet because daddy and Brice are sleeping. They didn't get enough sleep last night because daddy wasn't feeling good and Brice couldn't sleep." Juliet explained.

"Ok mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and fixed him a plate and her a plate. They ate at the kitchen table and laughed.

"Do you want to go take a nap with daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Do you want to go take a nap with daddy?" Aaron shot back.

"I do. I want to make daddy feel better." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Juliet got up and cleaned the table then helped Aaron out of his highchair. They went into her and Shawn's bedroom.

"Be quiet. Daddy and Brice are sleeping." Juliet whispered.

Aaron nodded.

Juliet picked him up and put him on her side of the bed while she laid down next to Shawn. Juliet turned over to face Shawn and gave him a kiss and said, "Get better soon."

Shawn smiled and opened his eyes and kissed her.

Shawn got up and put Brice in his playpen and got back in bed with Juliet. He wrapped his arm around Juliet and felt something else.

"Aaron, is that you?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah daddy." Aaron whispered.

"Ok. Just checking." Shawn said.

He pulled Juliet closer into him and laid his head on her shoulder.

Juliet woke up about 3 hours later while the boys were still sleeping. She picked up Aaron and Brice and brought them in the living room so they wouldn't wake up Shawn.

Shawn woke up 20 minutes after Juliet coughing.

Juliet got up and went to go check on Shawn.

"Hey are you ok? I know you didn't feel well earlier." Juliet asked.

"I don't feel good." Shawn sounded congested.

"How about. I get Karen to come pick up the boys and you and I can stay here and I will give you medicine." Juliet said.

"Ok. That sounds fine. I will miss my boys though." Shawn said.

"I know. I don't want them to get sick." Juliet said.

"Good point. Go call Karen and then get the boys a bag and a change of clothes ready so they can spend the night over there. Karen has been wanting them to spend the night for over 3 weeks now." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

She went into the living room and called Karen and asked if she can keep the kiddos. She went into Brice's room and packed him pajamas, a change of clothes, some diapers, pacifiers, bottles, extra formula, and his toys. She went into Aaron's room and got the same stuff except for the formula and bottles.

Karen knocked on the door.

Juliet got up and got it.

"Hey Juliet." Karen said.

"Hey Karen. Thanks for doing this." Juliet said.

"Of course. Where is Shawn?" Karen asked.

"He is sick, that's one reason I wanted them to get out of the house." Juliet said.

"You are both really good parents Juliet." Karen said sincerely.

"Thanks Karen." Juliet said.

"Now where are those babies at?" Karen asked.

"In the living room. I have their bags and I will go put them in your car right now." Juliet said.

Juliet went and put the bags in the car and got Brice's car seat and Aaron's car seat in Karen's car.

"All of it is set up. I put their strollers in there just in case you go somewhere." Juliet said.

"Alright Juliet." Karen said.

"Aaron, come give momma some bye kisses." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down and hugged and kissed Aaron. Juliet got up and got Brice out of his bouncy seat and kissed on him then handed him off to Karen.

"Aaron please be good for Aunt Karen." Juliet said.

"I will mommy. Love you." Aaron said.

"I love you too little man. Tell Brice I love him too for me." Juliet said.

Karen put the boys in the car and left.

Juliet shut the door and locked it. She went into her bedroom and saw Shawn sleeping again.

"Hey baby. The boys are gone." Juliet said.

Shawn moaned.

Juliet got on his back and started to rub it.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn managed to get out.

"Anytime." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled over, but kept Juliet in place.

Juliet felt Shawn's forehead and said, "Shawn, I think you are running a fever."

"Ugh." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and went to go get the thermometer for Shawn. She took Shawn's temperature and said, "Yep you sure do. It is 101."

"That's great. I never get sick." Shawn said.

"Your dad is supposed to be coming today. Don't worry I already called him and told him you were sick and the kids are with Karen." Juliet said.

"Thank you so much Jules." Shawn said.

"You know I love you right?" Juliet asked.

"Really you do? I thought we just got married for the hell of it." Shawn joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny Shawn." Juliet said.

"Yes I know you love me and I love you right back, maybe even more." Shawn said.

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Really." Shawn said.

Shawn sat up and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Shawn, now I am going to get sick." Juliet said.

"Don't worry, I am right here. I will take extra good care of you." Shawn said.

"Oh my god. Shawn Spencer you are not right." Juliet laughed.

"I know. That's why you love me." Shawn said.

"You are damn straight." Juliet said.

"Give me one more kiss please." Shawn said.

"Fine. One more." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down and gave Shawn one more kiss. She tried to pull away but Shawn pulled her back down.

"I thought you said one more?" Juliet asked.

"I did. That wasn't long enough." Shawn whined.

"Fine." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Shawn one more kiss before going to start his bath so the fever would go down.


	66. Chapter 66

Juliet went in the bedroom after she ran Shawn's bath and said, "Shawn, go get in the bath. Your fever will go down."

Shawn moaned. He got up out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and got in the warm water Juliet ran for him.

Juliet came in there and gave him some medicine.

"You will feel better I promise." Juliet said.

"I hope so. I miss my boys." Shawn said.

"I know. I don't want them to get sick. I don't want to get sick." Juliet said.

"I did kiss you." Shawn smiled.

"Yes you did. I came in here and took medicine after." Juliet said.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright, I will be back in a little bit to check on you." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules, love you." Shawn whispered.

"Love you too. Don't get out before I get back." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet went out of the bathroom and called Karen to check on the kids.

_"Hey Karen, it's Juliet." Juliet said._

_"Hey Juliet. Your kids are fine, they are both asleep. Aaron played with Brice while I helped Iris pick something out for this thing tonight at her school." Karen said._

_"Aaron is a little obsessed with Brice. That makes me happy." Juliet said._

_"Well let me go, Iris is calling me." Karen said._

_"OK. Give my boys a kiss for me." Juliet said._

_"Will do." Karen said._

Juliet hung up the phone and went back in the bathroom and found Shawn getting out and drying off.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Juliet asked.

"Getting out. It's too hot in there." Shawn said.

"Whatever." Juliet said.

Shawn dried off and just put on his boxers and went back in bed.

Juliet got in bed with Shawn and said, "The boys are fine. Karen told me that Aaron watched Brice while she had to help Iris with something."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Really? That makes me happy. I know we are doing something right as parents."

"You know that's right." Juliet said.

Shawn's phone rang.

_"Hello?" Shawn answered._

_"Hey Shawn, it's Gus." Gus said._

_"Hey buddy. What's up?" Shawn said._

_"Nothing. What's up with you guys?" Gus asked._

_"I am actually sick, Jules is right here and the kiddos are at Karen's." Shawn answered._

_"Well ok. Let me get going. Feel better man." Gus said._

_"Bye Gus." Shawn said._

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"What did he want?" Juliet asked.

"To see what we were doing." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and heard him snoring. She looked up at him and kissed him.

Shawn opened his eyes and said, "I feel better already."

"Haha. Bunch of crap. Your fever is gone." Juliet said.

"Thank God. Do I sound any better?" Shawn asked.

"You do. This might have been one of those 24-hour viruses." Juliet said.

"I hope it is. I want my kids home." Shawn said.

"I know. We will get them back tomorrow. You wanted to have some Shawn/Juliet time." Juliet said.

"Yes I did. I still do." Shawn smiled.

Juliet got up and got a movie and Shawn's laptop and got back in bed.

"Why do you have my computer?" Shawn asked.

"Did you ever save those videos of Aaron when he was a baby on here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I did. Do you want to watch them?" Shawn asked.

"Can we?" Juliet asked.

"Of course we can Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn took his computer from Juliet and found the videos from when Aaron was a baby.

Shawn found the one that was taken on the day Aaron was born.

By the end of the video Juliet was crying.

"Jules, what's wrong sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I just miss that so much." Juliet cried.

"I know. We have Brice now. You know that they aren't going to stay babies forever." Shawn said.

"I know. I miss that day. What was so special about that day?" Juliet asked.

"That was our 1 year anniversary." Shawn answered.

"You remembered?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" Shawn asked.

"Just checking." Juliet said.

"Let's FaceTime the boys." Shawn said.

"I am so in." Juliet said.

Shawn FaceTimed Karen.

Karen answered.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet and Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"How are my boys doing?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron, come here your mom and dad want to talk to you." Karen yelled.

Aaron came running down the hall and sat in Karen's lap.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. I miss you." Aaron said.

"I miss you too." Shawn said.

Shawn turned the computer toward Juliet.

"Look Aaron, it's momma." Shawn said.

"Hey my sweet man." Juliet said.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

"Daddy is feeling better." Juliet said.

"Yay. I want to come home." Aaron said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded.

"Alright. We will be there in a few minutes." Shawn said.

"Yay." Aaron said.

"Where is Aunt Karen?" Juliet asked.

Karen walked back in the living room.

"Hey Karen, we are coming to get the boys in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Ok." Karen said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

Shawn put up his computer and began to get dressed.

"It is amazing how fast you got better." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn smiled.

"Did you pretend you were sick?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

Shawn got ready and got the keys.

Juliet followed him.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the house and drove to Karen's house.

They got to her house and went in.

Aaron saw his parents walk in.

"Momma!" Aaron squealed.

Juliet got on the floor and hugged Aaron.

"Aaron, daddy is here." Juliet said.

Aaron wiggled out of Juliet's grasp and ran to Shawn hung on to his leg.

"Jules, is something on me?" Shawn joked.

"Yeah. It looks a lot Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn looked down and said, "It is Aaron."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "Hey. Did you miss me?"

"I did." Aaron said.

Karen walked in the living room with Brice.

"Go to momma I want to hold Brice." Shawn said.

Aaron got down and went to Juliet.

Karen handed Brice to Shawn.

Shawn sat down on the couch next to Juliet.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I am much better." Shawn said.

"That's good. The boys were excellent as always." Karen said.

"Thank you so much for watching them." Juliet said.

"Anytime. Want something to drink?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Juliet and Karen got up and went into the kitchen where Shawn couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Shawn wasn't really sick." Juliet said.

"Wow." Karen said.

"He wanted Shawn/Juliet time. We haven't had that in almost a year." Juliet said.

"That's understandable." Karen said.

"Maybe this weekend I might need you to keep them." Juliet said.

"That is perfectly fine." Karen said.

Shawn got up and went in the kitchen.

"What are you two girls doing?" Shawn asked.

"Just talking." Juliet said.

"Well baby boy wants his momma." Shawn said.

"Hand him over Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Brice over to Juliet.

"I have something to tell you." Juliet whispered.

Shawn led her outside.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

"How about Saturday night me and you date night?" Juliet asked.

"Sounds excellent. The boys are staying here right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes they are." Juliet said.

"Awesome. Let's go home." Shawn said.

"I am with you." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet packed the boys' bags and left.


	67. Chapter 67

The next day Shawn was laying on the couch and the doorbell rang.

Juliet walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.

"Jules, who is it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet opened the door and saw Abigail.

"Shawn, get your ass up and get over here." Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up from having kangaroo time with Brice.

"What Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet stepped out of the way to let Shawn see Abigail.

"Abigail? What in the hell are you doing here?" Shawn raised his voice.

"I can't come see you?" Abigail asked.

"Ummm, no. The last time you trashed my wife and that is not right." Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, lower your voice. Aaron is sleeping." Juliet said.

"Sorry. Do you want to come outside Jules? Please?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Juliet said.

Juliet walked to Aaron's room and got him so she could watch him. She then walked outside and sat next to Shawn on the couch outside.

"Why are you here Abigail?" Shawn asked.

"I wanted to say hi." Abigail whispered.

"No you didn't. Tell me the truth." Shawn said.

"Fine. I actually didn't get married. I came here to want you back." Abigail said.

Shawn looked at Brice who was looking around.

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Juliet, really." Abigail snapped.

"Woah! Do not talk to my wife like that." Shawn said.

Shawn moved Brice to his shoulder so Juliet can sit in his lap.

Juliet got in Shawn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shawn put Aaron next to them, so he could continue to sleep.

Brice started fussing.

"What's wrong Brice?" Shawn asked.

Brice kept crying.

Juliet took him from Shawn and walked around to quiet him down.

Shawn picked Aaron up who was starting to wake up.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. Where is momma?" Aaron asked.

"She is with your brother, she will be back in a second." Shawn answered.

Aaron got in Shawn's lap and put his head on his shoulder.

"Daddy who is that?" Aaron pointed to Abigail.

"Her? I guess you could say she is…oh look it's your mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet sat next to him.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

"Hey kiddo." Juliet said.

"Momma who is that?" Aaron asked Juliet.

"Her? I don't know what to call her. She don't like me and I don't like her. Let's go inside and play with your brother." Juliet said.

"OK." Aaron said.

Juliet and Aaron got up and went inside.

Shawn pulled Juliet back down and whispered, "Make something up, so I can get out of this please."

"I will do what I can. Love you." Juliet whispered.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

Juliet and Aaron walked inside and played with Brice.

Juliet got up and ran outside and said, "Shawn! Please get in here."

Shawn got up and went inside.

"What is it babe?" Shawn asked.

"Brice wants you. I guess you two didn't get enough kangaroo time this morning." Juliet said.

"Come here my baby boy." Shawn said.

Shawn took off his shirt and sat down on the couch with Brice.

Abigail walked back inside and saw Shawn's shirt off. She smirked.

Shawn mouthed to Juliet for her to cover Aaron's ears.

Juliet covered his ears.

"Abigail, get the hell out of my house. Do not come by here again, do not talk to me or Juliet again. I will file a restraining order on you when I get to work in the morning." Shawn yelled.

Abigail was crying.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Shawn? You weren't like this when we were dating." Abigail yelled.

"I didn't like you. How many times do I have to tell you that? I didn't like or love you. I only did that to make it up to you on the pier. I didn't want us to go on another date ever. I wanted to save Juliet on the clock tower instead of you. You are the worst thing that has happened to me. When we broke up I was so happy. I felt free. I tried so hard to get Jules, but she is tough to get." Shawn yelled.

Juliet smiled.

"Oh and for the record, at our high school reunion when we kissed I was staring at Juliet when I said, 'Pretty much perfect'." Shawn said.

Abigail jumped and kissed him.

"Aaron go to your room please." Juliet said.

Aaron ran to his room and shut the door.

Juliet grabbed Brice and put him in his playpen. She then yanked Abigail off of Shawn and pushed her on the floor.

"Shawn, come here." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went over to Juliet and started crying.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I am right here." Juliet said.

Abigail looked at Juliet and smirked.

Juliet texted the chief.

10 minutes later Karen was standing on their doorstep.

"Hey Karen. Thanks for coming over." Juliet said.

"Welcome. What happened here?" Karen asked.

"Abigail jumped on Shawn and kissed him while he had Brice in his arms. I sent Aaron to his room and I grabbed Brice and put him in his playpen and yanked her off of him. After all of that, Shawn started crying." Juliet explained.

Abigail was still sitting in the corner.

"Ms. Lytar. Shawn has already filed a restraining order on you. It never took effect unless something happened. Now it states here that if you even much talk to him or wave to him you will be arrested. Juliet is a detective and his wife, so she has her eyes on him all day. Oh and by the way, don't ever kiss my psychic ever again when he has a 1 month old baby in his arms and don't you ever traumatize Aaron again. Now get up and get the hell out of here." Karen yelled.

Abigail quickly got up and ran to her car and left.

Juliet was still holding Shawn.

"Shawn, look at me." Karen said.

Shawn lifted his head and looked at Karen.

"Chief, I don't want to see her again, ever. If I see her one more time can Jules arrest her?" Shawn asked.

"Now Mr. Spencer, you know we can't do that. I can see what I can do though." Karen said.

"Thank you Karen. Go check on the boys please." Juliet said.

Karen picked Brice up and went into Aaron's room and played with them for a little bit.

"Jules, what if she traumatized Aaron?" Shawn cried.

"Shawn, look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his head and made eye contact with Juliet and said, "I love you Juliet Lynn Spencer. Never forget that."

"I know. I love you more though." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet in a kiss.

Juliet deepened the kiss.

Brice started crying.

Shawn pulled away and went to go get Brice.

"Hey baby. It's ok daddy is right here." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Brice and went back in the living room to be with Juliet.

"Hey, it's ok. Daddy is here. He isn't going anywhere. That mean lady scared you didn't she? She scared me, momma, and Aaron." Shawn whispered.

Brice started to calm down when Juliet's hand was on his back rubbing it in circles.

"See, momma is even in it also. We aren't going anywhere. We love you and your brother too much." Shawn said.

Karen came in the living room holding a sleeping Aaron.

Juliet got up and took Aaron from Karen.

"Thank you for coming over Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I know how she was a pain in the ass for the both of you." Karen said.

Shawn chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Juliet asked.

"He just hit me. It kinda hurt." Shawn said.

"Awww, he is strong just like his brother and daddy." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went outside like he did every morning with Brice.

"Why is he going outside?" Karen asked.

"He likes it out there. He finds kangaroo time with Brice better. He sings to him and talks to him and maybe even dances." Juliet said.

"He is a good dad Juliet. I know I keep saying this, but I never thought that 8 years has changed Shawn from a boy to a man. I see how much he means to you guys. Hell, he means a lot to me too. He is like a son to me." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen. He is a good dad. I wake up every morning next to the man I love and I am thankful that he is the father of my kids." Juliet said.

Karen smiled.

Juliet and Karen went outside where Shawn wouldn't see or hear them. Juliet motioned for Karen to stand behind her and listen to Shawn sing to Brice.

Shawn turned around and saw the women.

"Hey you guys." Shawn said.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

Everyone went inside and Shawn put Brice in his bouncy seat and Aaron in his playpen.

Shawn came around and picked Juliet up and started tickling her.

"Shawn. Stop that hurts." Juliet cried.

"I'm sorry Jules. I will make that up to you later." Shawn smirked.

Juliet took her place in Shawn's lap and played with his hair.

"Well guys, I am going to get going." Karen said.

"Bye Karen. Thanks for coming." Shawn said.

Karen left and went home.

Shawn sat back on the couch and replayed earlier in his head.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Shawn said.

"Now Shawn. I know when you are lying." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am still hung up on this morning and what happened with Abigail." Shawn admitted.

"Ahh I see. Hey, look at me. Nothing is going to happen. It is all over now." Juliet said.

"I know. I know. Thank you." Shawn said.

"I do it because I love you and the boys, but you a little more." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

They sat down in the living room watching TV and taking care of the kids.


	68. Chapter 68

One morning Juliet's phone started ringing. She rolled over to get her phone. She went out of the room without waking up Shawn or the boys. "Hello?" Juliet answered her phone. "Hey Juliet, it's Karen. I know you are probably still sleeping, but I need you and Shawn to get down here ASAP." Karen said. "Ok. We will be there in a little bit." Juliet said. Juliet hung up her phone and went back in the bedroom and jumped on the bed. "Jules, it's too early to be up. Stop jumping on the bed." Shawn said. "Shawn, we need to get down to the station ASAP." Juliet said. "Why?" Shawn groaned putting the pillow over his face. "Karen needs to tell us something. I figured it is important because she called me this morning." Juliet said. Shawn sat up and rubbed his eyes. Juliet sat down on the bed and kissed Shawn. "Good morning Jules." Shawn said. "Good morning. How are you?" Juliet asked. "Tired." Shawn answered. "Well you need to get Brice up and feed him and get him dressed. I will do Aaron." Juliet said. Shawn yawned and nodded. Shawn got up out of bed and got dressed. He then turned to get Brice up. He took Brice and went to his room to change him and get him dressed. Once he was finished with that, he went in the kitchen and fixed him a bottle. Juliet went in Aaron's room and saw him standing up in his crib. "What do you think you are doing Aaron Michael?" Juliet asked. Aaron laughed. Juliet picked Aaron up out of his crib and changed him and got him dressed. "Daddy is up. Want to see him?" Juliet asked. "Yeah." Aaron said. Juliet and Aaron went in the kitchen and saw Shawn. "Daddy!" Aaron said. Shawn quickly turned around with Brice in his arms and said, "Aaron!" Juliet walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss and took Brice from him. Shawn picked Aaron up and held him and tickled him. Juliet went over to the microwave and got Brice's bottle out. Juliet went over to the couch and fed Brice. Shawn got on the floor with Aaron and played with the cars with him. "Alright, Brice is fed. Aaron can have some little treats." Juliet said. "Ready to go?" Shawn asked. "Yes." Juliet said. They put the kids in the car and then left for the SBPD. They got there and went straight to Karen's office. "Hey chief." Shawn said. "Mr. Spencer." Karen said. "Hey Karen." Juliet said. "Please take a seat." Karen said. Juliet took Brice out of his seat and handed him to Shawn. They sat down and Aaron was playing in the corner with his toys. "What's up?" Shawn asked. "I got a job offer up north." Karen said. "You are leaving us?" Shawn asked. "Yes. There is more to the story." Karen said. Shawn sat back in his seat. "I have a head detective spot and a junior detective spot to be filled. I want you two to move to San Francisco and work with me." Karen said. "Are you serious?" Juliet asked. "Yes I am serious. Shawn you are junior detective and Juliet you are head detective." Karen said. "Wow Karen. Thank you. When do we leave?" Shawn asked. "Job starts in 6 weeks. So soon." Karen said. "Wow. Ok. We will get packin." Juliet said. "Great. I told Lassiter. He is upset, but happy for you." Karen said. Brice started to cry. "I will be back in a second." Shawn said. Shawn walked out of the chief's office and went to his desk. "Shh. It's ok." Shawn said. Lassiter walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey Spencer." "Hey Lassie. How you doing man?" Shawn asked. "Good. I heard you guys are leaving." Lassiter said. "Yeah man. We are moving some tomorrow." Shawn said. Shawn got up and hugged Lassiter. Lassiter hugged Shawn back. "Well Jules, needs me. See ya later man." Shawn said. Shawn walked back into the chief's office. "Hey Jules, we need to get going. Brice keeps fussing. I think he is hungry." Shawn said. "Ok." Juliet said. "Guys, thank you so much. I look forward to working with you soon." Karen said. "Thank you Karen. We appreciate it." Shawn said. Juliet put Brice in his seat and buckled him up. Shawn grabbed Aaron and put him on his hip and walked to the car. They drove home. They got home and Shawn said, "I need my parents and Gus over here." "Ok." Juliet said. Shawn called Gus and his parents. Henry and Madeline walked through the front door without even knocking. "Hey Goose." Maddie said. "Hey mom. Hey dad." Shawn said. Gus walked in without knocking also. "Hey buddy." Shawn said. "Hey man." Gus said. "Jules and I have some news for you. You might want to sit down." Shawn said. Shawn continued, "Jules and I got a job offer up in San Francisco with Karen." "That's great." Maddie said. "There's more mom; Jules and I decided that we are going to be moving up there and working with Karen. I will be junior detective and Jules will be head detective." Shawn said. Gus started crying. Shawn went over to Gus and gave him a hug. Henry was in his chair trying not to cry. Maddie was hugging Juliet. "When will you be leaving?" Maddie asked. "We are moving some things tomorrow. We should be done by Tuesday of next week." Shawn said. "Wow. That soon huh?" Gus said. "Yeah buddy. I know." Shawn said. Henry got up and hugged Shawn and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Shawn smiled. They all left with tears in their eyes and went their separate ways. Shawn sat down on the couch and pulled Juliet into his lap. "Jules, do you want this?" Shawn asked. "I do Shawn." Juliet answered. "Well then we will start to pack tomorrow." Shawn said. Juliet kissed Shawn. Shawn and Juliet took a nap with the boys on the couch. A few hours later, Shawn and Juliet woke up and left the boys sleeping. Shawn called a moving truck and rented one. "Jules, I got a moving truck and they will set the stuff up. They are a couple of buddies of mine." Shawn said. "That's great. We are starting with the boys' rooms first right?" Juliet asked. "Yeah. I will see how big it is. If it is big we will move sooner." Shawn said. "Ok. I think that's enough talk of moving for today. I love you." Juliet said. "I love you too." Shawn said. 


	69. Chapter 69

The next morning, Shawn got up and started making coffee. Juliet woke up a few minutes later without waking the kids up. "Good morning!" Juliet said. Shawn turned around and pulled her into a kiss. "Good morning Jules." Shawn said. "Someone is in a good mood this morning." Juliet said. "I am. There is so much I have to do today. My mom is coming over and taking you and the boys somewhere. It kind of scares me because I never went with my mom anywhere. Make sure you text me all day pictures of the boys. I miss you and them when you are gone." Shawn said. Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and said, "I am sure we will be fine. You will get lots of pictures because I know how much you love them. What all are you going to do today?" "I called a moving truck and they said that they will bring the boys stuff to the house in San Francisco. For today I am just moving the boys' stuff." Shawn said. "Ok. I guess they can sleep in our room for a few nights. When will we be fully ready to move?" Juliet asked. "Today is Thursday, so maybe Sunday. I can get this done fast with my dad and Gus." Shawn said. "Wow. Ok. A lot sooner than I thought." Juliet said. Juliet went over to the couch and laid down and sighed. "What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked. "This is happening too fast. I do need to say bye to Carlton." Juliet said. "Jules, look at me. It will be ok. Lassie is going to be chief and he will have a new head detective and like always you are going to be with me and the boys in San Francisco with Karen being head detective with a new junior detective. I wonder who your partner will be. Karen said that he will have great hair like me and she said that he was a psychic for the SBPD." Shawn said. "Shawn that is you. You're my new partner. I like having you as my partner. You always know how to make my day and I love you for that." Juliet said. "I love you. I wonder why Karen would put husband and wife as partners." Shawn said. "I asked her that the other day. She said, that it was because you are so protective over me when I was pregnant and now you are more protective now because of the boys and me. I like that." Juliet said. Brice started crying. "Let me go get him. He hasn't been feeling good." Shawn said. "I will come with you." Juliet said. Juliet and Shawn both walked down to their bedroom to go check on Brice. "Hey dude, what's the matter? I think you're just hungry. Mommy will go make you a bottle while I chill with you in the bed." Shawn said. Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I will go fix you a bottle. Next time it's daddy's turn." Shawn got in bed with Brice and watched TV with him. Juliet went back into the bedroom and saw Brice wiggling on Shawn's chest. "Did daddy ignore you?" Juliet whispered. Brice laughed. "I take that as a yes." Juliet said. Juliet crawled in bed and grabbed Brice off of Shawn and fed him. Juliet finished feeding Brice and put him on Shawn's chest. Brice hit Shawn in the face. "Ow." Shawn said. Juliet laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed. "Brice, did mommy hit me?" Shawn asked. Brice laughed. "Well I have something for mommy tonight when she gets home." Shawn said loudly. Juliet groaned and said, "What did I do now?" "Nothing. I need to get up and get dressed. My mom should be here any minute. Please go wake up Aaron. I will get Brice changed and dressed." Shawn said. Shawn got dressed and fixed his hair and then brought Brice in his room and changed him and got him dressed. Juliet woke Aaron up, changed him, and then got him dressed. After Shawn got Brice dressed the doorbell rang. "I think that's grandma." Shawn said. Shawn went to open the front door to let Maddie in. "Hey Goose. Hey Brice." Maddie said. "Hey mom. Juliet needs to get dressed. She had to get Aaron ready." Shawn said. "Ok that's fine. Are you going to be doing a lot today?" Maddie asked. "Just moving the boys' dressers and beds. They will sleep in there until Sunday. We will be in San Francisco then. The movers are friends of mine so they will put everything together." Shawn said. "That's nice. I am going to miss you Goose. I know it's hard to believe, your dad is going to miss you too." Maddie said. Shawn laughed. Juliet came down the hall dressed and had the diaper bags ready and Brice's seat in her hands. "Good morning Juliet." Maddie said. "Good morning Maddie. How are you?" Juliet asked. "Good. How are you?" Maddie returned. "Good. Ready to get the day started?" Juliet asked. "Yes I am." Maddie said. Maddie picked Aaron up and held him. Shawn put Brice in his seat and kissed his cheek. "Text me please. Please be safe and have fun. Love you." Shawn said. Juliet took Shawn's hand and pulled him into their bedroom. "Shawn, I love you. I should be saying be safe to you. Now do can you spare like 5 minutes for me?" Juliet smirked. Shawn nodded. "Hey mom, watch the kids for me. Jules has something to tell me." Shawn said. "Ok Goose." Maddie said. Shawn shut the door and walked over to Juliet and crashed his lips into hers. Juliet got on the bed and pulled Shawn down with her. "Jules, we only have a few minutes or my mom will come in here." Shawn whispered. "I know Shawn. I just wanted some Shawn time. 5 minutes is all I need." Juliet said. "Well in that case." Shawn said as he crashed his lips onto hers again. A few minutes later, Shawn and Juliet were lying on their backs trying to regain their breathing. "Now I don't want you to go." Shawn said. "Shawn, you know you have to stay here and pack." Juliet said. "Ok. One more kiss?" Shawn asked. Juliet rolled over and got on top of Shawn's chest and gave him a kiss. "Now go on out there my mom is probably waiting on you. Oh, fix your hair before you go out there." Shawn said. "You too. Love you. Please be safe." Juliet said. "Ok. Love you too. Give Aaron a kiss for me." Shawn said. "You get up and go give him one." Juliet said. Shawn groaned and walked out the room and saw Aaron start to run to him. He bent down and caught Aaron and put him up in the air. "You going to be a good boy for momma and grandma?" Shawn asked. "Yes." Aaron said. "Good boy. Give daddy a kiss." Shawn said. Shawn brought Aaron down so he was eye level with Shawn. Aaron gave Shawn a kiss and wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck. "Alright. I love you. Please listen to mom." Shawn said. "Ok. Love you daddy." Aaron said. Shawn put Aaron on the ground. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her into a hug. "Please send me pictures. I am begging you. I didn't get to have kangaroo time with Brice and I am kind of upset. Also don't forget this…" Shawn said. Shawn took out a piece of folded paper and stuck it in Juliet's pocket. "Love you." Shawn said. "Love you too." Juliet said. Shawn quickly bent down to get a kiss from Juliet. Juliet smirked at him and shook her head. Shawn slapped her on the butt. "You are going to get it tonight." Juliet said. "I can't wait." Shawn said. "Bye Goose." Maddie said. "Bye mom. Bye boys." Shawn said. "Bye daddy." Aaron said. They left and went on their day out. Shawn called Gus and his dad and told them to come pack everything up. They got there and they were able to get 80% of the stuff packed. Juliet got home, "Shawn where is everything?" "At the new house. Turns out I got a big truck so we should be out of here tomorrow." Shawn said. "Are you kidding me?" Juliet asked. "No Jules, why would I be kidding?" Shawn asked. Shawn stepped toward Juliet, but Juliet turned away and went to their bedroom. Juliet slammed the door and cried. Luckily, Maddie was still there. "Mom can you please keep the boys tonight?" Shawn asked. "Yeah of course. I have stuff at the house. Good luck Goose." Maddie said. "Thanks mom." Shawn said. Maddie left with the boys and went to her house. Shawn opened the bedroom door and saw Juliet crying on the bed. "Jules, please tell me what's wrong." Shawn begged. "No." Juliet said. "Juliet, tell me now." Shawn ordered. Juliet faced Shawn and said, "Shawn, this is all happening too fast." "Jules, I know. I don't want to do it either, but we both know that if we stay, you will be head detective and I won't work there anymore because of Lassie." Shawn said. "I don't want you to leave. I want to work with you forever." Juliet said. "Well look, you got me forever sweetheart." Shawn said. Juliet smiled. "The boys are at my mom's for the night. You said you wanted more Shawn time. So here I am." Shawn said. "Thank you Shawn so much." Juliet said. "I didn't want Aaron to see you upset, hell I don't want to see you upset. I think over almost 10 years of knowing each other you have gotten upset maybe 10 times max. All the other times you were Jules. The one I love. Well I do love all of you." Shawn said. "Shawn, you're rambling." Juliet said. Shawn shut up and kissed Juliet. "Is that better?" Shawn asked. Juliet nodded and kissed Shawn again. 


End file.
